War for the Cherry Blossom
by LoveShinobi4eva
Summary: [Edited]Gaara and Sasuke rule the school, they hate each other and are in a never ending competition. A new girl by the Name of Sakura moves to town and befriends Hinata a friend of Gaara. When both want her, what will happen? GaaraxSakura!
1. First Meeting

**A/n: Yola!!! My very first high school fiction!!! Yea!!! Don't worry it won't be boring…it has a whole new twist!!! Woot, woot!!! Please R&R!!! Ok ANYWAY I have been writing the fic for a looooooooooong time and no it's not writer's block lol. I have been editing the WHOLE thing so it is better then the first time :D Alright then I hope you all like my story and I'm almost done with chapter 18 soon I promise!!! Well I'm done editing the story so I'm going over it again before I post anymore chapters to make sure it's as perfect as I can make it!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

16 year old Haruno Sakura walked down the aisles of the book store in the mall. She needed some books for her new school she would be starting tomorrow.

'This is like what the 6th time she has moved me cause of that stupid job of hers' Sakura thought to herself as she searched the shelves. Soon Sakura found all nine books she was looking for.

Sakura proceeded to the front desk when someone bumped into her and knocked her and all her books down. Sakura sat up and looked at the other girl on the floor. "Gomen, gomen, gomen" the girl said rapidly.

"It's ok" Sakura smiled, the girl with short dark hair and unusually white eyes helped her gather her books.

"Thanks" Sakura smiled, "oh where are my manners, I am Haruno Sakura"

"Oh gomen, I am Hyuuga Hinata, I am sorry for bumping into you" she said again. "That sure is a lot of books are you new?" Hinata asked quietly.

Sakura nodded "I am starting at Shinju High tomorrow" Sakura stated as they continued to the counter.

"Really? I go to Shinju high, what grade are you in?" Hinata asked in her usual low voice, "11th" Sakura stated.

Hinata smiled "That is the grade I am in"

Sakura smiled "Really?"

Hinata nodded.

Sakura bought her books and the two headed for the food court. They got some food and picked a table. "So Hinata I guess you're my first friend here" Sakura smiled at Hinata, she returned the gesture.

"Oh Sakura there are something's you need to know" Hinata told her.

"What are they?" Sakura asked taking a bit of her salad.

"Well you know how there is a 'king' of the school?" Sakura nodded and continued to listen to Hinata.

"Well our school is a bit different, there are two kings Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku No Gaara, Gaara just happens to be one of my best friends. His close friends contain of Hyuuga Neji, my cousin, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Sabaku No Kankuro, his brother he failed so he is in the same grade, Sabaku No Temari, his sister, Tenten, and myself" Hinata said letting the information set in.

"Gaara is known as the toughest guy in the school but he is actually very nice, also he has his fan girls, his outside friends, and the others that just think he is the greatest thing ever" Hinata put in sighing in the process.

"Now Uchiha Sasuke is a very different story, he is cold and a pretty boy who thinks he triumphs over everyone, his close friends consists of Uzumaki Naruto" Hinata blushed as she said his name.

"You like him don't you" Sakura asked, kind of.

Hinata turned even redder. Sakura smiled "Anyways" Hinata continued shaking the blush off. "His close friends consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee, Akimichi Choji, Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, she is the meanest girl alive, and Haku, he…well he is a cross dresser. Everyone says he's being sent to a private school" Hinata finished.

Sakura nodded, "Gaara and Sasuke hate each other and they're always in a competition with each other and Gaara is supposedly the hottest guy at school and they pretty much rule the school" Hinata sighed.

"So I guess I would be on Gaara's side?" Sakura questioned.

Hinata nodded "Unless you decide to go with Sasuke, but he is very mean and it is not good to be on Gaara's bad side" Hinata told her.

Sakura nodded again, "Well Hinata I'm glad I met you" Sakura smiled.

Hinata smiled back, "So Hinata, have you ever thought of asking that Naruto guy out?" Sakura smirked.

"Oh no, I could never do that" Hinata said sadly.

"Of course you can Hinata I believe you can" Sakura encouraged.

"No I mean I could never because he is Sasuke's best friend and it would be like stabbing Gaara in the back"

Sakura looked down, "Don't worry Hinata I'm going to help you" Sakura smiled. Hinata looked at her new friend and smiled.

"Oi, Hinata! Konichiwa!" two girls said coming up to them.

"Konichiwa, Temari, Konichiwa Tenten" Hinata said to the two girls.

Sakura noticed the blonde with four pony tails was Temari and the girl with brown hair up in two buns was Tenten.

"This is my new friend Sakura" Hinata told them.

"I'm Temari" the blonde said with a bright smile.

"And I'm Tenten" the other girl chimed in.

"She is going to our school and is in Tenten and my grade" Hinata said as they nodded.

Temari and Tenten sat down with them they talked together and became friends immediately. They all told Sakura stories about how Gaara has always beaten Sasuke at like everything.

"So Sakura you just moved here" Tenten stated.

Sakura nodded, "Don't worry you'll like it here" she smiled.

"Where do you live?" Temari asked as she began to take a drink.

"I live in the yellow house on 1848 Lake Hill" Sakura told them.

Temari spit out the water she was just drinking. Tenten and Hinata went wide eyed, "what?" Sakura asked.

"You live right next door to me" Temari said.

"Really?" Sakura asked. "Is that bad?"

Temari looked at her, "Well half and half, the good part is I'll have a friend next door, but bad news you'll live next door to completely perverted brother, Kankuro" Temari sighed.

"Just make sure you always keep the blinds closed or Kankuro will see" Temari informed.

"You guys talking about me?" Kankuro said walking up with Shikamaru.

"Speak of the devil" Tenten laughed.

"Hey girls" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Hi Shikamaru" Temari waved and blushed.

Kankuro rolled his eyes at his sister, "Who's this" he said eyeing Sakura.

"She's off limits" Tenten shot at him.

"Looks like everyone is here" they heard another voice and saw Kiba, Neji, and…Gaara walking up to the table.

"Hey" Kiba said with Akamaru on his head.

"Hey Kiba" Shikamaru said to him.

Sakura thought that the boy with brown hair and white eyes like Hinata was Neji them being cousins. Sakura looked at the last remaining boy; he had blood red hair and pale green eyes with black marks around them.

"Wow!" Kiba exclaimed. "You have pink hair" he said looking at Sakura still to busy looking at Gaara.

'Wow he is hot' she thought. Gaara looked at the girl Kiba pointed out, 'What a hottie' he smirked.

"Who's the new girl?" Neji asked.

Hinata stood up "This Sakura, she just moved here and will be going to our school"

Sakura nodded, "Nice to meet you Sakura"

Kiba smiled, "I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru" he pointed to the dog on his head.

"I'm Neji" the boy with white eyes said.

Gaara smirked at this girl with pink hair and beautiful emerald green eyes "and I'm Gaara…hey we're all going to the movies here, you want to come?" he asked.

Sakura looked at Hinata, who nodded "ok I guess I can but I have to put this stuff up," Sakura said holding up her bags.

"Don't worry I'll help you" Gaara picked up the bags. "We'll meet you all there" Gaara said before he and Sakura got up and headed for the parking lot.

"So Sakura where'd you meet Hinata?" Gaara asked her.

Sakura blushed Gaara saw this and smirked "I met her in the book store" Sakura said looking at the ground.

"So when did you move-"

"Well if it isn't Sabaku No Gaara" a voice interrupted him.

"Sasuke" Gaara growled.

They looked forward and saw a boy with black hair and black eyes. He looked at Sakura "Well, well aren't you a pretty little flower" Sasuke walked up to her lifting her head up with his finger.

Gaara smacked his hand. "Don't touch what's not yours" Gaara glared at Sasuke.

"My bad Gaara I didn't know she was already marked and tainted as yours" Sasuke smirked at Sakura eyeing her worse then Kankuro did.

'Sick bastard' Sakura thought.

"Like that would have stopped you" Gaara rolled his eyes.

"So Gaara, who is the new flower?" Sasuke asked, but more like demanded.

"That's none of your damn business" Gaara shot back.

"I see she is your little lover" Sasuke stated. Sakura turned red; she looked over at Gaara who was a little pink. But he soon lost the color "She is a friend" Gaara said grabbing Sakura's hand and pushing past him.

They continued their walk to the parking lot. Sakura looked at Gaara, he looked mad "You ok?" she asked.

He glanced at her and breathed "I'm fine" he said as they reached the parking lot.

Sakura put her books in her car and they started back. "Was that Sasuke?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah, I guess Hinata told you, hm" Sakura nodded. "Yeah that was Sasuke, damn bastard" Gaara growled.

Sakura sighed 'Not even the first day of school and I'm in a war, but it does seem like the right side' Sakura glanced at Gaara he was scolding it was actually kind of cute. 'They were all really nice' Sakura smiled at herself.

Sakura still deep in thought ran into someone. She feel back and sat up Gaara walked up to her and helped her up, "arigato" she blushed. Sakura looked down and saw a blonde with her hair in a high pony tail.

Sakura let her hand down to help her but the girl slapped it away. "Gomen" Sakura said quietly.

"You better be sorry!" she yelled in Sakura's face. "No one knocks down Yamanaka Ino and gets away with it, NO one!" Ino glared.

Sakura just rolled her eyes at the girl, 'So this is Ino' Sakura said to herself. Ino saw this and grew red from anger she raised her hand about to slap her as soon as it came down Gaara caught it.

She looked over at the now glaring Gaara. "What is up with you and your gay ass posy about touching what is not yours" he hissed.

"Well it seems you have found yourself a new pet Gaara, she your new lover" Ino smirked.

Gaara's eye twitched, he was totally pissed now "YOU KNOW WHAT SURE SINCE EVER DAMN PERSON THINKS SO, LETS GO WITH THAT IDEA!" Gaara yelled in her face.

Ino gulped. 'Since when are two people everybody?' Sakura inwardly laughed.

Sakura went up and pushed Gaara's back and forcing him to go forward. She continued until Gaara turned around and she ran into his chest. "Gomen" she blushed a deep red. Sakura just now realized how hot he looked right now; he had black baggy pants on and a black shirt with the kanji 'love' in red on it.

Then for the first time see noticed the kanji tattoo on his forehead. Sakura stared at it for a while. 'It just makes him look even more perfect' Sakura blushed at her thoughts.

Sakura opened her eyes to be face to face with Gaara, they were so close she could feel his breathe on her face. "You **really** need to stop doing that" he smirked emphasizing the really.

"Stop doing what?" she asked turning redder.

"That blushing of yours" he stepped back and headed for the theatre. He turned his head and looked at her. "You coming?" Sakura shook out of her shock and caught up with him.

They finally arrived to the theatre. She and Gaara walked in and saw Kiba, "Where have you two been?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Gomen, Kiba we had some run-in's with Sasuke and Ino" Gaara said lazily.

"We already have a butt load of popcorn and candy and stuff" Kiba said as they all walked into the room with their movie.

Sakura sat in between Gaara and Hinata. Sakura leaned over to Hinata "What are we seeing?" she asked.

"I don't know some thing bloody and gory with lots of surprises, like pop up scenes" Hinata shivered.

"It was guys turn to pick the movie" Hinata said sadly. Sakura looked at the screen and gulped, 'I don't do well with blood' she looked over at Gaara who seemed completely calm as the movie started.

BAM! First scene bunch of dead corpses. Sakura went pale and was breathing in and out. Gaara glanced over at her and smirked 'This should be interesting' he thought.

A quarter through the movie Sakura was clinging to Gaara's arm eye's as wide as plates and every scary scene she would quickly hide her head in his shoulder. Gaara really like these scary movies now.

Finally the movie ended. Sakura looked around and at what she was holding. She saw it was Gaara's arm "Gomen" she blushed so red you could see it in the dark.

Gaara laughed "What?" she asked a little annoyed with this.

"Oh nothing, I just thought you looked cute when you got scared" he said centimeters away from her face.

She went even darker "It's also cute when you blush" he smirked.

She let go of his arm and went up to Hinata "So did you like the movie, Hinata?" she asked.

Hinata shook her head "I don't think I've ever been that scared in my entire life"

Sakura laughed, "I thought so too" Temari and Tenten laughed with them.

"That's the last time I go on guys pick nights" Temari smiled.

"Same here" Tenten agreed.

"Oh Sakura can I can a ride home with you since my brothers will just try to freak me out" Temari begged.

"Sure" Sakura smiled.

"Arigato" Temari hugged her.

"So Gaara you like Sakura don't you?" Kiba asked.

Gaara turned a slight pink "O-of course not why would you think that" Gaara said looking away.

"Well first of all you just turned away to hide your blush, second you let her cling to you during the ENTIRE movie, and last but not least you told her she was cute when she's scared or blushes" Kiba smirked proving his point.

Gaara glared at his best friend, "Your good Kiba, your good"

Kiba laughed "I try"

Neji, Kankuro, and Shikamaru caught up with them. "Hey Gaara are we all still going to your house this Friday?" Neji asked.

Gaara and Kankuro nodded, "Yup" they replied together.

"See you guys at home" Temari waved.

"Where are you going" Gaara demanded.

"Sakura is going to take me home. I don't want you two freaking me out about the movie" Temari stuck her tongue out. "Besides Sakura lives right beside us" Temari smiled.

"Come on Sakura" Temari dragged her off.

Gaara and Kankuro looked where their sister had just been, "She lives next door to us!" they said together.

"Not like I care" Gaara lied.

"I do man I hope she takes a shower tonight" he said, all the guys looked at him "that's sick Kankuro" Gaara said to his brother.

"You know you want to see her naked" Kankuro smirked.

Gaara turned red, "DO NOT!" he yelled and headed for the car.

Sakura pulled up to her driveway and turned off the car. "Hey Temari" Sakura looked at her blonde friend.

"Yeah?" was her reply.

"You want to spend the night tonight since we go to the same school and all" Sakura asked.

Temari smiled, "That sounds awesome, just us two and no one else" she said happily.

"Ok well my mom is out on work for like a week so if it's ok with you parents" Sakura finished.

"Don't worry my dad is never home so it doesn't matter" Temari smiled.

"Ok cool so go get the clothes for tomorrow and come right back over, I have to take a shower anyway," Sakura smiled

"Me too, ok so we'll each take a shower then I'll get my clothes and come right over" Temari told her the plan.

They got out and waved, "See you in a few" they said to each other.

Sakura went into her house and switched on the lights. She walked up to her room and stripped and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her.

She went to her window and saw a little below hers was another window. She looked in the dark room the best she could 'I wonder who's room it is' she wondered. Then as if on queue the light in the room switched on, Sakura dove below her window and peered over the edge.

Gaara walked into the room and shut the door. Sakura smiled then she saw Gaara take his shirt off. She stared at his body, and it was a wonderful sight. Gaara feel back on his bed and looked at the ceiling.

Then his gaze fell toward her window. He got up and looked out his window he saw the light was on. He stared up at her window then it looked like he sighed and he feel back on his bed again.

Sakura giggled at him, and then she headed for the shower to take a quickie, because Temari was going to come over. Sakura stepped out of the shower and dried off.

Still in just a towel she looked out the window. Gaara was not in his room anymore. Sakura turned away and began to dry her hair with another towel.

Gaara walked in his room and looked up at her window, his eyes went wide. There she was in a……towel. He felt his face go red and himself become hard as she began to unwrap the towel. He gulped as he feeling himself enjoying this.

Soon the towel was on the floor revealing her naked body to his eyes. She searched through her drawer for some night clothes, he assumed.

'She is defiantly hotter without the clothes' Gaara thought.

Soon she was fully dressed in a tight green tank top and matching shorts. He saw she was about to turn around so he ran out of his room. Sakura looked down to his room and smiled, 'This will be so awesome having our rooms like this'

Gaara casually walked in his room. Sakura smiled at him but then she realized he was at his window looking at her. Sakura turned completely red, even from there he saw her blush. He looked up at her and smirked while shaking his head.

Then the door bell rang, Sakura left her spot by the window and ran downstairs. He looked to see who had caused her to leave. Gaara saw Temari at the front door with a pillow and blanket, in her night cloths with some extra clothes.

"What the hell?" Gaara said aloud.

Soon all the lights in Sakura's house went off. Gaara sighed 'That could have gone somewhere, if damn Temari didn't interrupt'

Gaara glared at the window before turning his own lights off and trying to go to sleep, he was after all an insomniac.


	2. Operation Spy

**A/n: Yea second chapter!! And this chapter is HILARIOUS!! Woot woot!! Ok please enjoy!! Oh and this is a very long chapter!!! R&R!!!**

Sakura sat up hearing her alarm clock. She looked over and saw Temari still dead asleep. Sakura poked Temari's arm "Wake up Temari" she nudged.

"DON'T EAT THE PANCAKES!" Temari yelled shooting up.

Sakura stared at her oddly. "What?" Temari asked.

"Pancakes?" Sakura questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Why you talking about pancakes?" Temari asked then got up and headed for the bathroom.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Sakura asked through the door.

"Pancakes" she stated.

Sakura sweat-dropped and then headed downstairs. She thought about last night and laughed. Her and Temari stayed up till like two telling each other about their pasts and Temari had told Sakura about her crush on Shikamaru.

Sakura entered the kitchen and got out the pancake mix and began to make the pancakes. She also threw on some bacon and eggs. Temari walked in her hair was all done but she was still in her pajamas.

"We should hurry and eat; we have to get to school" Sakura said as they both scarffed down their breakfast and headed up stairs to change. Temari wore a black short skirt with white leggings under and a white tank top with a black beaded design.

Sakura wore a red and black plaid skirt with a fancy black shirt with a red heart on it; she also wore black leg socks. Sakura left her shoulder length pink hair down.

"Looking hot" Temari smirked "I'm sure my brother will like it" Sakura blushed at the statement mad by her friend.

"I don't know what you mean" Sakura continued out the door with Temari behind her.

Sakura locked the door and they both got in the car. "Don't try to hide it Sakura we know you like him," Temari smirked at her pink haired friend.

"Who's we?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata, Tenten, and I" Temari said shrugging.

Sakura was now glowing red, "Is it that obvious?" Sakura questioned.

Temari looked at her, "No, no of course not…" Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Ok I'm not going to lie, it's as obvious as a candle in a pitch black room" Temari said looking at Sakura.

Sakura groaned, "Great…" she said starting the car and pulling out of the drive way.

"Don't worry Sakura" Temari smiled at her. "I think you have a chance, Gaara never offers to help girls with anything and he let you hold onto his arm, aaaaaaand…he told you, you were cute when you blush, scared, etc." Temari stated.

Sakura let a small smile creep on her face. Temari saw this "I think you have a very good chance, oh and Sakura next time close your blinds" Temari said lazily.

Sakura stared at her "What do you mean?" Temari had how-many-times-must-I-tell-you-this look.

"Well let's just say Sakura, last night when you got out of the shower Gaara was staring at you like he were a coyote that hasn't eaten for five months and a steak was laid in front of him"

"HE SAW ME NAKED!" Sakura screamed and let go of the wheel.

"AHHH!! SAKURA DON'T KILL US!" Temari yelled grabbing the wheel. Sakura calmed down and took the wheel again.

"Gomen" she said quietly. You could have crossed Sakura with a tomato.

"Don't get him wrong, Gaara is not a pervert, that's Kankuro" she began. "But he is a guy and when there is a naked girl he is probably attracted too ugh duh he's going to stare" Temari said seeing the school come into view.

Sakura parked the car and she and Temari grabbed their backpacks from the backseat. "Come on Sakura we have to wait in the lunch room before the school actually opens" Temari said dragging her to the entrance.

Temari stopped, "Oh we have to get your schedule first" she said before dragging Sakura towards the office. Finally they arrived and they had Sakura's schedule ready, they took it and went to the lunch room.

Once they got to the cafeteria Sakura noticed there was ginormous gab in the center. "Gaara friends, people, fan girls, etc. sit on this side" Temari pointed to the right. On the farthest row at the center Sakura saw Gaara, Hinata, and the others.

Temari and Sakura came up to the table and sat down. Sakura noticed a lot of cold glares from some people. Gaara saw her worry "Don't let them bother you, they're just jealous because you're new and you're with us" Gaara smirked at her.

Sakura turned red smiling. He smirked 'Damn she's cute when she smiles'

Hinata looked at Sakura and laughed a bit. "Oh Sakura let me see your schedule and I'll write down if you have any of us in it, well except Temari she is a grade above us" Hinata smiled and took Sakura's schedule.

About a minute later she gave Sakura her schedule back, Sakura looked at it:

_1__st__ Period: Foreign language (Hinata, Tenten, Neji)_

_2__nd__ Period: Art (Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru)_

_3__rd__ Period: English (Hinata, Kiba, Gaara)_

_4__th__ Period: History (Shikamaru and Kankuro)_

_5__th__ Period: Math (Hinata, Neji, Gaara)_

_6__th__ Period: Gym (Everyone even Temari)_

_7__th__ Period: Science (Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Tenten)_

"Wow I have a class with all of you" Sakura smiled.

"Sweet" Kiba and Neji said.

Shikamaru nodded with a smile, Kankuro made a thumbs up.

"Awesome" came from Temari and Tenten, Gaara just smirked at her.

Kiba looked at her schedule, "You sure do have a butt load of classes with Gaara" he said loudly.

"What are you doing Sasuke-teme, this is Gaara's turf" they heard a girl yell. They all looked up and saw Sasuke on there side of the lunch room.

Gaara stood up and walked over to where Sasuke was. "Its fine" he told the girl and the glared at Sasuke. "What do you want asshole" Gaara demanded.

The whole lunch room was now silent "I just wanted to see the new flower" Sasuke smirked and looked past Gaara at Sakura.

His stare sent bad shivers up her spine. "Well too bad" Gaara shot out.

"Hey Gaara that's not fair by the time I saw her you already had your claws in her and you got to her first" Sasuke said calmly, Gaara glared at him.

"For your information Hinata met her and it's not like she is a prize to be won" Gaara said becoming infuriated.

"You sure are protecting her like she is" Sasuke taunted.

"I'm only protecting her from an ass like you" Gaara glared back.

Sakura smiled hearing Gaara's words, "Fine since I can't see her now I'll just have to talk to her when she doesn't have the world's greatest bodyguard around" Sasuke said walking off back to his table. Gaara walked back and sat down anger apparent on his face.

They all heard the bell ring. "See you guys" they all said to each other.

Sakura and Hinata both headed for their class, with Neji and Tenten behind them. Sakura looked back at the two "Does Tenten like Neji?" Sakura whispered to Hinata.

"Yes, but I don't know who Nii-san likes" Hinata sighed.

"Oh well everything works out in the end" Sakura smiled. They all walked in and took their seats; Sakura sat behind Tenten and beside Hinata.

"Well it looks like we have a new student" Genma smirked. "Haruno Sakura I presume" he said looking at the girl.

"Miss we have rules about dying your hair" he sighed. "My hair is naturally like this" Sakura said to him.

Genma looked through all her school photo's "I see, well then your fine" he smirked. "I see you are friends with Tenten and the Hyuuga's, good choice…I don't like Sasuke myself" he laughed and smiled at the four of them.

Hinata leaned over to whisper to Sakura "Genma-sensei is very nice he likes us and he hates Sasuke for some reason but he is funny"

Sakura nodded "Well Sakura since you are new I would like you to show us some sentence's just to make sure you are up with the class on Latin" Genma said to her.

"Sure Genma-sensei"

-

Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten walked out. "Bye Neji" they all waved as he went in the other direction.

"Bye" he waved back. Tenten blushed and watched him and ran straight into an open locker, she fell to the ground.

Sakura and Hinata giggled. "Are you ok Tenten?" they asked.

Tenten got up "I'm ok, I'm ok" she breathed. "Well I'll see you guys later" she said heading down another hall.

"I have to go too Sakura but I'll see you 3rd period" Hinata said departing.

Sakura walked down the hallway and looked for her classroom. "Need help?" some asked.

She turned and saw a blonde boy with blue eyes. "Yes please I can't find the art room" Sakura said to him.

"Well your in luck" he grinned. "That is just where I am going, by the way I'm Uzumaki Naruto" he held out his hand.

'So this is who Hinata likes' Sakura thought.

"Hey you're that Sakura girl, right your one of Gaara's friends" he still smiled as they walked down the crowded hallways.

"Yeah" she blushed at the mention of Gaara's name.

"You like him don't you?" Naruto beamed.

Sakura turned even redder. "Yup you do" he smiled at her. "Hey Sakura don't get me wrong I am one of Sasuke's friends but I am nothing like him or any of those others, I really don't even like Sasuke but you know…" he trailed off.

"I actually think that Hinata girl is kind of cute, but Sasuke wouldn't let me and I'm sure Gaara would have a field day" Naruto sighed.

Sakura looked at Naruto, "Who cares what those two think. Well I care what Gaara thinks of me but that is different, just go for it, if he was really your friend he would let you and same for Gaara, maybe she even likes you too" Sakura said to the blonde.

Sakura put a hand over her mouth. Naruto grinned "Really? Hinata likes me too" he said excitedly.

Sakura smiled maybe this would be the push he needed. "You know what your right, I will ask Hinata out" Naruto said proudly. "Oh look we're here" Naruto said as they walked in the room.

Gaara saw Sakura come in, currently Kiba was sitting next to him. He looked at Sakura then at Kiba. Gaara got his foot and kicked Kiba out of the chair, "Please Kiba" Gaara begged.

Kiba glared "Fine but I get to get you back for that"

"Here Sakura" Gaara said. "You can sit by me,"

Sakura smiled at Gaara and sat beside him. "Thanks Gaara" Sakura looked around to see some girls glaring at her. Sakura glared back "BIT ME!" she yelled at them and they turned they're gaze somewhere else.

Gaara looked at her and smiled, 'beautiful and tough' he thought. He looked over and saw Shikamaru and Kiba…smirking, 'What are they planning?' Gaara wondered as he saw Kiba mouth him something.

_I am so going to embarrass the crap out of you with Sakura; I'm going to tell her _

Gaara glared at Kiba, _I swear if you do I'll kill you_

Kiba smirked again _I'm sure you would kill your best friend_.

"Gaara you ok?" Sakura asked, Gaara broke his 'conversation' with Kiba. Sakura smiled at him.

"Well I see the new student has arrived" Anko said with a big grin. "I'm Mrs. Hatake Anko and I see you are friends with Gaara" she smiled.

"Good glad you didn't end up on Sasuke's side, not including you Naruto, I love you" she joked and poked him in the head. "I think you should change to Gaara's side" Anko smiled.

Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sakura sweat dropped. "Ok class I'm tired today so I could care less what you do…just nothing against the law or rules" she yawned and went to her desk. Kiba flicked a note over to Sakura. She looked at Kiba and he nodded telling her it was for her.

Sakura opened the note and read it over; Gaara looked over her shoulder and read it also:

_Hey Sakura, I have something very important to tell you and yes I know you like Gaara It's freaking obvious. But hey I'm not trying to be mean you're a pretty cool chick, but yea what you don't know is Gaara has a little crush on you and…………HE SAW YOU NAKED LAST NIGHT!!_

_Peace,_

_Kiba_

_P.S. Shikamaru says hi!!_

Sakura looked at Kiba, "You are really weird" she laughed.

"Hey so are you and you don't here me complaining" he playfully winked.

Gaara just sat in his chair completely red, 'what's she going to say' he wondered. He glanced at the corner of his eye, she had her back to him, and then she sat right.

"You don't seem to be too freaked out about it" Kiba said to her, they were the table beside each other.

"That's because I already know and I almost got Temari and I killed because of it" Sakura stated.

Gaara stared at her, "And its ok, because it was my fault he's a guy what was he supposed to do, if he didn't I would have thought he was gay" she laughed. Kiba and Shikamaru broke out laughing.

Sakura looked at Gaara, "Don't worry Gaara its ok" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Sakura pulled out a piece of paper and began to doodle.

Gaara leaned back in his chair, _thanks Kiba_ he mouthed.

He and Kiba tried to high five each other but they fell out of their seats and hit the floor.

They both got up quickly, Sakura looked behind her "Did you hear that?" she asked.

"No" they both said, she shrugged.

"Hey Sakura" Gaara said.

She looked up him with a blush, "Yeah?"

"You look really good today" he said quickly.

Sakura blushed even more; "Thanks" she leaned over again and kissed him on the cheek again.

'Twice?' Kiba and Shikamaru looked over. 'Damn that bastard' they laughed, they were of course joking.

Sakura looked up and saw even more girls glaring at her. 'Oh well' she sighed.

"Hey Sakura" she looked up and saw Naruto. "I think I'm going to ask her in 3rd period, I have her in English" he said nervously.

Gaara just stared at the two, "I have it with her too" Sakura said happily.

"Ok cool, so you'll help right?" he begged.

"Of course I will" she smiled.

"Thanks" he said walking back to his seat.

"What was that about?" Gaara asked leaning back in his chair.

"Oh you'll see" she smiled.

Then the bell rang, "Come on Gaara" she grabbed his hand. "Let's go Kiba" she said grabbing his hand with her free hand. "See you Shikamaru!" she said over her back and dragged the two down the hall to their next class.

Sakura sat beside Hinata and Gaara sat behind her, while Kiba sat behind Hinata. Sakura and Hinata were turned around talking to the two, "Hey Kiba were you telling the truth?" Sakura asked, pointing to the note.

"Yup every word was true" he grinned. Sakura blushed and looked at Gaara, who was avoiding eye contact with her.

Sakura sighed. "Hey Hinata" Sakura looked and saw Naruto standing in front of Hinata's desk.

"Hi" she said completely red.

Sakura smiled and looked back at Kiba and Gaara who were staring at Naruto not in a mean way but not in an ok way. Sakura glared at the two, "Shut up and don't say anything" she commanded them.

Kiba's jaw dropped, "Gaara your woman just told me to shut up" Gaara shot a shut-up look at Kiba.

"Well Hinata I was wondering if you would…" he looked at Sakura she nodded for him to go on.

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to…go out" he said a little red. Hinata just stared at him, she turned to Sakura. Sakura smiled at Hinata, Hinata looked at Naruto again.

"I'd…I'd l-love too" she said quietly.

"Awesome how about tomorrow night? At the Japanese restaurant down the street at 7" Naruto smiled.

"T-that sounds r-really good" Hinata blushed even more.

"Sweet see you later Hinata" Naruto said heading for his seat.

"What was that about?" Kiba asked.

"You two shut up, Naruto and Hinata are going on a date tomorrow" Sakura smiled at Hinata.

"Sakura did that really happen?" Hinata asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded "It sure did I was trying to find the art room and he offered to help me find it and we started talking and since he found out about who I liked(Gaara looked at Sakura when she said that) so he told me he liked you but the whole 'war' thing, you know him on Sasuke side and you on Gaara's, but I said," and she turned to Gaara and Kiba "if they were really you're friends they would let you two date" Sakura turned back to Hinata.

"Thank you Sakura" Hinata hugged her.

Sakura looked at Gaara who had his arms crossed and was leaning back in his chair, "So you ok with this?" she said tapping on his knee, he was sitting with one of his legs up on the chair.

"I don't care I like Naruto, just not Sasuke" Gaara said leaning towards her. "I have no problem with it, but Sasuke might" he smirked.

"Well then if Sasuke kicks him out them we'll have him in our little group won't we" Sakura smirked back.

"I guess so since Hinata likes him" they were a few centimeters apart.

"Good cause I like him as a friend too" Sakura smiled at Gaara.

A ruler smacked on the desk just barely missing as it slammed between them. "I would rather not have P.D.A in my class room, Haruno and Sabaku" a silver haired man said, he wore a mask over his mouth.

Gaara leaned back in his desk again glaring at the teacher; Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke.

Sakura groaned, 'Greeeeeeat' she thought sarcastically. Hinata leaned over "This is one of the teachers who doesn't like us very much, he like Sasuke and his group" Hinata sighed "his name is Kakashi-sensei, he is very…um…very perverted, he always reads porno books" Hinata finished pointing to the book he was reading at his desk.

"Pointing is not polite, Hyuuga" Hinata crashed her finger down. "Now class finish the worksheet I gave you and then you may converse" he said lazily.

Sakura finished easily and turned around to see Gaara already finished and Kiba still on #5, "Damn it I hate grammar" Kiba complained.

"I'll help you" Hinata said tuning around, she had already finished too. Sakura looked at Gaara "So why doesn't Kakashi-sensei like you?" Sakura asked him.

He looked up at her "Because he used to watch Sasuke when he was little, but it doesn't make sense because Anko-sensei loves me" he sighed.

"What do they have to do with each other?" Sakura wondered.

"Kakashi-sensei's full name is Hatake Kakashi" Gaara yawned.

"They're married?!" Sakura said amazed. Gaara nodded, and then a note was flicked on Sakura's desk. She looked up and saw Sasuke eyeing her; she made a face of disgust at him.

She opened the note and began to read it:

_Hey flower, if you want a good time why don't you come over to my house later tonight I could bang you up good. We could even have a little threesome going on if you'd like, well my address in 1802 Wave Dr. If you want some fun, I know that bastard could never fulfill you._

_Sasuke_

Sakura went wide eyed as she read the note she turned and glared at Sasuke, _Sick Bastard_ she mouth.

_I'm what you want me to be_ he mouthed back smirking at her. She felt like she was about to puke. Gaara took the note from her and read it over.

His eyes widened, he glared at Sasuke "If he does anything to you, tell me" Gaara said to her.

Sakura smiled at him "Like I'd let him do any thing" he smirked at her and then the bell rang.

"See you in 5th period" he told her and him and Kiba left.

Sakura went out with Hinata, "Sakura, Hinata, wait up" they turned and saw Naruto.

Hinata blushed as he walked beside her, "Sasuke is mad at me" Naruto said like it was nothing.

"Well you can sit with us Naruto your welcome, Tenten and Temari like you and so does Shikamaru, I think Neji is just weird and doesn't really like anyone" Sakura said truthfully.

"But would about Gaara it is his side?" Naruto asked.

"It is ok Naruto, Sakura has Gaara practically wrapped around her finger, plus he likes her so he will do anything for her, well except let Sasuke live" Hinata blushed.

"Gaara likes you Sakura?" Naruto asked looking at her for her reply.

"I don't know" Sakura blushed.

"Sakura" Hinata smiled at her, "it is obvious"

Sakura blushed even more, "oh look there's Shikamaru I'll see you two later" Sakura waved. "Hey Shikamaru wait up!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto and Hinata just laughed at her and walked to their next class, "Oi, Sakura you ready for history?" Shikamaru asked as they walked down the hallway.

"I hope so do we have a nice teacher?" Sakura wondered as they walked in and took their seats. Sakura sat behind Kankuro and beside Shikamaru.

Jiraiya walked in, "Hey Kankuro who is this new student of mine?" the white haired man asked his obviously favorite students. Shikamaru sighed at them, "Jiraiya-sama she is just another stuck up hoe" Ino blurted out.

Sakura glared at the blonde who glared back, "I did not ask you Miss Yamanaka" Jiraiya snapped at her. 'Yes another teacher that likes Gaara better then Sasuke' Sakura cheered.

"She one of your friends?" he asked Kankuro. Kankuro nodded "Good wouldn't want Sasuke to get his hands on her," Jiraiya smiled at her. "Alright, class we will be reading chapter 3 in our books so get reading you will have a work sheet after" he stated returning to the board.

Sakura finished her paper just as the bell rang, "Please place your worksheet on my desk, as you leave" Jiraiya stated.

Sakura walked out with Shikamaru "I'll show you where your next class is since it is right next to mine" Shikamaru lazily smiled at her.

Shikamaru waved at her as he walked into his classroom and Sakura went to the class next to it, like he told her too. She saw Neji, Hinata, and Gaara sitting in their desks, Sakura took the desk next to Gaara and behind Hinata.

Class was soon over and they all walked out of math "That was easy" Sakura sighed.

"Yes" Gaara agreed.

"I didn't know you were good at math Gaara" Sakura smirked at him; he stared at her as they all made their way to the gym.

"Just because I am popular doesn't mean I'm stupid" he said to her.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I didn't mean it like that, I was just stating something" she snapped at him.

Gaara smirked as he looked out of the corner of his eye at her, 'She's cute when she's mad too, oh hell she's cute all the freaking time' he thought. "Are you even listening to me?" she said looking at him.

"Nope" his smirk grew and then she hit him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" he demanded, she stuck her tongue out at him. "That's it" he smirked, she yelped and ran down the hallway with him chasing her. Unfortunately for her, he was faster.

He grabbed her, "Payback time" he smirked evilly; he picked her up and threw her on his shoulder.

"HEY GAARA THIS IS HUMILIATING!" Sakura yelled at him.

"So is you hitting me" he taunted; she crossed her arms and pouted as he carried her to the gym.

Sakura sat there then realized 'wow he's strong' she thought and looked at the back of his head. "Gaara are we there yet?" she asked seeing the people staring at her.

He pushed open the gym doors, "Hey Gaara . . . is that Sakura?" Temari asked.

"Help me Temari!" Sakura cried.

Gaara let Sakura down, Sakura stared at him "You're such a mean hottie" Sakura smirked. Then she realized what she said and went red.

Gaara smirked at her "Really, am I?" he wondered,

"I meant you were sexy, NO I mean ahhhh!! Person!! You're a mean person" she was so red.

She ran in the locker room dragging Temari behind her. Gaara looked after her, his smirk still on his face, he was soon joined by Neji and Shikamaru and they all walked to they guys locker room.

Sakura came out with Tenten, Hinata, and Temari all in their short red shots and white t-shirts with their names on the back. They looked and saw Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kankuro, they walked up to them Sakura was red the whole time.

'Oh god why can't I control my mouth' Sakura sighed. She looked at the guys they all wore red basket ball shorts and white t-shirts again with their names on the back.

"Ok class!" a man wearing green spandex yelled.

Sakura had a look of disgust, "I want to pour acid on my eyes" she stated her left eye twitching slightly.

They all looked at her and laughed; "You get used to it" Tenten smiled.

"Please partner up for this exercise,"

"GAI-SENSEI!" a boy wearing the same attire as the teacher yelled.

"LEE!!" he yelled back.

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!!!"

Sakura twitched, "That is just creepy!" Sakura exclaimed.

"NOW PLEASE PARTNER UP!" Gai yelled to the class.

"I CALL NEJI!" Tenten yelled jumping on him. Everyone laughed at them.

"Hinata want to be my partner?" Naruto asked behind her.

"Sure" she blushed and went with him.

Temari grabbed Shikamaru, "I'll have you as my partner!" she giggled.

"Hey Gaara will you be my partner?" Sakura asked looking at the ground.

"Hey Gaara want to be partners?" Kiba asked. Gaara looked at Kiba _please_ Gaara mouthed.

Kiba sighed _fine_. "Yea Sakura I'll be your partner," Gaara smirked and Sakura smiled at him.

"Looks like you don't have a partner either well here you two go" Gai said pushing Ino and Kiba together, they looked at each other.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both screamed.

"GAARA YOU OWE ME BIG NOW!" Kiba yelled, Gaara sighed.

"OK CLASS WE WILL BE IN A SPECIAL WEEK OF HEALTH NOW YOU WILL PRACTICE CPR!" Gai shouted, everyone looked at him with questioning looks. He sighed; "Mouth to mouth resuscitation" Gai grumbled shaking his head at their intellect.

"SOMEONE GIVE ME A GUN!!" Kiba yelled. "PLEASE!!" he cried out.

Gaara laughed at his friend he would defiantly owe him big, he looked at Sakura who was completely red. 'Wait I'm her partner…that means, OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO KISS HER!' Gaara thought to himself.

"NOW BEGIN!" Gai instructed.

Sakura lay on one of the mats lain out. Sakura closed her eyes, 'Oh my god, oh my god' she repeated in her head. Gaara looked down at Sakura, he was breathing in and out slowly 'Its ok I can do this' he told himself.

Gaara leaned over and was about a centimeter from her lips, he took in one last breathe before touching her lips with his. It felt so good he thought, he sat up quickly realizing he just kissed her and not what he was supposed to do. Sakura looked at him she was completely red.

"THERE. IS. NO. WAY. IN. HELL!" Kiba yelled.

"SENSEI, I WILL NOT KISS DOG BOY!" Ino yelled at Gai.

"It is not kissing" he stated.

"Mouth to mouth is the same thing as kissing" Kiba growled.

"Do it or you both fail!!" Gai ordered. Kiba and Ino glared at each other, "Fine." they said together.

Ino lay down and Kiba kneeled down. Gaara and Sakura were practicing their 'mouth to mouth' again.

Kiba gulped "Oh god" he said aloud. Ino closed her eyes Kiba bent down and soon enough their lips met, soon he shot up and they both jumped up.

"AHHHH!!" they both yelled and ran to the water fountain outside the gym.

"Ok class, you may leave early today just make sure you are not late to your next class" he said dismissing them.

Sakura and Gaara walked out both had a blush on their faces. They walked past an empty hall way and then they stopped, "Was that what I think it was?" Gaara asked her not ever looking at her.

They both walked back and peaked in the hallway to see Kiba and Ino making out. Gaara fake coughed, Ino and Kiba looked at Sakura and Gaara standing there. "Gaara this isn't what it looks like" Kiba said blushing, Ino was also red.

Gaara smirked at them "you two are pretty good actors"

"Actually we weren't acting until he kissed me, after that we acted" Ino blushed more.

"Gaara please don't be mad" Kiba begged. Gaara looked at Sakura and she smiled at him. "I'm not mad" he sighed at all the control she had over him. "One thing though" he looked at Ino.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't care if you are friends with Sasuke but you bad mouth one of my friends, this will be no more"

Ino nodded, "I'm sorry Sasuke told me to be mean to you all, I'm sorry Sakura for our first meeting and in history" Ino said and it sounded like she meant it.

Sakura hugged Ino "It's ok, why don't you sit with us from now on since obviously you two are well you know" Sakura smiled.

"I don't think your friends will like it" she said.

"Oh don't worry about that Sakura has a gift for changing people" Kiba smirked.

"Ok well see you two later" Sakura waved, they walked down the hall to the science room.

"Well Sakura ever since you came, which was yesterday, you have already hooked up two of my friends with the enemy" he smirked at her.

"I thought Sasuke was your only enemy" she smirked back at him.

They got to science which seemed to fly by, soon the bell rang and school was out. Sakura meet up with Temari, Hinata, and Tenten, and even Ino.

"What is she doing here?" Temari asked.

"Ino is now my friend whether you all like it or not" Sakura told them.

"I am willing to give her a chance" Hinata smiled at her.

Tenten smiled, "I guess it won't hurt"

Temari sighed "I guess I never really got to know you so I guess you can have a chance"

Ino smiled at them "Thanks"

Sakura pat herself 'a job well done'. "Ok, Ino and Temari are riding with me and Hinata you're bringing Tenten to my house right?" Sakura turned to Hinata.

Hinata nodded, "This is a secret mission we have to beat the boys home there all getting together at Tamari's house and we will need to set up visual and audio" Sakura said sounding like the leader.

They all put their hands in the center, "Okay break!" Sakura yelled and they all ran to the cars.


	3. Attempt?

**A/n: YEA!!! Chapter 3!!! Woot Woot!!! Ok well this is a funny yet serious chapter so just letting you know!! Ok well hope you like it! Cause it is 3:50 in the morning! YEA!! Well R&R please!!!!**

Sakura speed down the street, dodging the passing cars. Temari and Ino held each other in the back seat, "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Temari cried.

"And I thought my driving was crazy!" Ino panicked.

"Oh come on you two are such pricks!" Sakura laughed.

Sakura made a sharp turn and drove up and parked in the garage. The three got of the car Temari and Ino feel to the ground "SOLID GROUND!" they both yelled kissing the grass.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the two, she saw Hinata drive by a park a little away. Tenten and her came running up, "Ok were here" Hinata said out of breathe.

"Ok Temari and I will set up the cameras and mics in her house while you three hook up the monitors" Sakura told them tossing her house keys to Ino.

Sakura and Temari grabbed the stuff they needed from her car and began setting up cameras in every room along with mics.

They even tested them by talking and Hinata would give the ok. Temari and Sakura were finishing off in Gaara's room. When they heard the door begin to open and voice's from downstairs.

"Shit" Temari whispered. She opened the window jumped on the window sill. "Spidy powers" she whispered and motioned her hand trying to shoot out web. "Damn it" she cursed.

Sakura twitched and pushed her, Sakura shut the window from behind her and the both jumped off the roof.

They landed on their butts, "Ow" Sakura said dusting herself off.

"That hurt" Temari whined.

"What do you presume we do then, wait for your spidy powers" she said sarcastically.

Temari glared at her, "don't doubt my powers" Sakura rolled her eyes and the two ran into her house and up to her room.

"We miss anything?" Sakura asked.

"No" Ino sighed, "but Naruto had to go to the bathroom and were pretty disturbed now.

Sakura looked at Temari "You put one . . . in the bathroom . . ."

Temari fearfully grinned "You said every room" she defended herself.

"Temari your insane" Sakura said.

"And that's why you're my friend" Temari smirked, both girls began laughing.

"Hey you two come on there talking be quiet" Tenten and Ino told them. Temari and Sakura sat beside them.

They looked at the monitors when they heard 'crunch' they all slowly turned to Temari who was munching popcorn. "Where did you get that?" Hinata asked.

"Look there saying something, turn it up!" Temari said as they all returned to the monitors.

-With the Guys-

"You guys want anything to drink?" Kankuro asked, he took some drink orders and went to the kitchen.

"So you guys hear who Kiba's new girl friend is" Gaara smirked at all the surprised faces.

"Who?" they asked, he looked at Kiba.

Kiba sighed "It's Ino" he said waiting for the rebuke.

"Really?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiba nodded "Well you like her so I guess it doesn't matter" they all said.

"See Kiba I told you they wouldn't care" Gaara yawned.

"Hey, Gaara?" Shikamaru spoke up.

"What?" Gaara replied looking at the boy.

"You wouldn't be mad if…if I ask Temari out would you?" Shikamaru questioned the red head. _–Temari choked on the drink she got from…somewhere-_

Gaara stared at Shikamaru, "You're serious?" he asked. Shikamaru nodded and Gaara looked at him for a minute and then breathed out "I guess not" he replied. Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Gaara when you going to ask Sakura out?" Naruto asked from his chair.

Gaara went red and looked at the boy, "How do you know about that?" Gaara grabbed Naruto by the shirt. _-Sakura and Hinata leaned towards the monitors-_

"It's obvious" Naruto told him.

Gaara groaned "Why does everyone say that" Gaara wondered.

"Because," Naruto began.

"It _is_ obvious. You like her and she likes you too and you flirt with her every time you talk to her and she practically smashed it in your face that she liked you at the start of gym" Neji said lazily.

Kiba nodded "Hot and sexy her exact words" he laughed.

Gaara smashed a pillow on his face, 'Why me?' he thought. "Just ask her out already I mean you saw her naked for god sake" Shikamaru stated. Gaara sighed he knew they were right and he knew he liked Sakura, he sighed again.

"I don't know, I just don't want to lose her" _–all they girls awed and giggled at this- _Gaara said.

"How can you lose her when you don't have her yet" Neji said lazily.

_-"Hey you guys want anything from the kitchen" Sakura asked the girls. _

"_Yeah I'll have some water please" Ino smiled. Sakura nodded and headed downstairs to the kitchen, as Sakura came down stairs there was a knock at the door. _

_Sakura went and opened it, "Who are you?" Sakura asked. _

"_Master Sasuke wishes for you" the big man said grabbing Sakura.-_

"LET ME GO ASSHOLE!" Gaara and them heard from outside. They all ran outside.

"Sakura!" Gaara yelled seeing the man grab her and drag her near a car. Temari, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino ran out of the house.

"Sakura!" they panicked, Gaara ran up to the man and punched him in the face.

Sakura hit the grass; the man punched Gaara back and hit him in the face. Gaara felt blood trickle out of his mouth. Gaara wiped it off with his hand and looked at the crimson liquid.

"Oh," Temari

"My" Kankuro

"God" Kiba

"This" Hinata

"Is" Tenten

"Really" Shikamaru

"Bad!" Neji, they all said.

"What's wrong? What's bad?" Ino and Naruto asked. Gaara started laughing hysterically in a kind of psycho-path sort of way. The man looked freaked out. Gaara looked back at the man with blood lust in his eyes.

Gaara attacked the man again with multiple punches and kicks. He broke the car mirror and took the glass and looked at the man who was now beaten the crap out of on the ground.

Sakura sat up rubbing her head. She looked at the bloodied up man on the ground and then up at Gaara, the way he looked terrified her. He held the glass tight in his hand so tight it cut him and blood dripped from his hands.

He looked at it then smiled wickedly. "I want to see your blood" he stared at the man. He made an attempt to go for him but Kankuro and Kiba grabbed his arms and held him in place.

Temari ran in front of him crying, "Gaara please!" she screamed. "Come back Gaara this isn't you! Come back!!" Temari cried grabbing her brother.

Sakura watched in shock, she had no clue what was going on. Gaara broke free and hit Temari in the face. "Temari!" Sakura yelled and caught her.

"DON"T DENY ME!" Gaara yelled, Sakura was now crying. Kiba and Kankuro grabbed Gaara again stopping him from this time going after Temari.

Temari was in Sakura arms, "Temari wake up" Sakura cried. She looked at Gaara, who was trying as hard as he could to get at them. Sakura set Temari down and went up to Gaara.

"Sakura No!" Neji and Hinata called.

Sakura stood in front of him, "Gaara I don't know what is going on, but please come back" Sakura cried.

Gaara elbowed Kankuro and Kiba in the stomach and grabbed Sakura around the throat. Sakura choked "WHY DO YOU DENY ME BLOOD!" he yelled at her.

Sakura tried to rip his hand away from her neck, "Gaara please" she choked out. She looked at Gaara's eyes, they weren't Gaara's. They were clouded.

Then Gaara grip loosened and Sakura saw his eyes go back to normal, he looked at her and went wide eyed. He snatched his hand away and fell to the ground on his knees. Sakura followed holding her throat. Gaara was shaking and looking at his hand.

He clenched his hands to fist and slammed them on the ground. Sakura outstretched one of her hands to touch him, but he jerked away. He stood up his hair covered his face; he turned and caught sight of Temari weakly getting up. He speed into the house slamming the door.

"Gaara" Temari said weakly.

Sakura looked at Temari and went over to her "Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

Temari lightly smiled "I'm fine, would about you I saw what Gaara did to you, Sakura…" Temari lost her smile. "Thank you that was the most serious state I have ever seen Gaara go into, if it wasn't for you I might be dead"

"You two ok?" the others asked, they both nodded.

"Kiba? Kankuro?" Sakura questioned.

"We're fine" Kiba smirked at her. Kankuro nodded, suddenly they heard thrashing and crashes come from Gaara's room and then they heard a yell. Temari looked painfully at the window.

"What's going on with him?" Sakura demanded answers. They sat Temari and Sakura against the house wall for support.

"Ok" Temari said looking at Kankuro. Ino and Naruto sat in front of her "Since the rest of you know the story in exception of these three I'll tell it," Temari breathed.

"Ever since Gaara can remember, he has been…well addicted to blood, he just likes the looks and feel and when he sees it, it is like another person takes over. He goes on a rampage craving for more, we have gotten help for it and he has been almost cured…" Temari smiled, and then it was replaced by a frown.

"Then when he saw the blood, it drove him mad, he needed more you could tell couldn't you. Sakura, his eyes they weren't his, when he gets like that they are faded" Sakura nodded remembering.

"He has no idea he does it, usually it doesn't last as long as it did tonight or get as brutal as that, most of the time after he attempts on one person he reverts back" Temari cried, her tears were streaming down her face.

Ino hugged Temari to comfort her. Sakura got up and wobbled a bit, she was still a little light headed, and she walked over to Temari's house and walked in. "What is she doing?" Naruto asked and followed her just to make sure she would be ok. Sakura walked up to Gaara's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" he yelled, she felt a little hurt, but grabbed the door knob and entered shutting it behind her. Naruto walked up and pressed his ear against the door. Sakura walked in the dark room, "Gaara" Sakura said.

"I said go away!" he yelled at her, she followed where his voice came from.

She continued until she felt her legs hit the bed. Sakura crawled on the large bed and felt Gaara. He was lying face down with his back up. Sakura ran her hand down his back, he shuddered under her touch. "It's ok Gaara I'm here" Sakura coaxed.

"Maybe I don't want you here" he said coldly. It felt like he just smacked her in the face, which hurt her more then the situation they had just been in.

"Fine Gaara…" Sakura said trying to hold back her tears, but to no avail. "If you don't want me here, I'll…I'll just leave" Sakura stood up, but a hand grabbed her and pulled her back down into strong arms.

She sat there in Gaara's hold. He buried his head into her hair. "I don't want to hurt you" he said softly. Sakura took one of Gaara's hands and intertwined her fingers with him. "I hurt you and my sister" he said hugging her.

"Gaara you couldn't help it you had no control" Sakura leaned her head against his chest.

"How?" she heard him say.

"What?" she asked pretty confused at the moment.

"How can you do this after what I did?"

Sakura laughed a lightly, "Gaara everyone makes mistakes and everyone needs someone who will forgive them, besides you only did it to protect me" she cuddled closer. Sakura then felt Gaara move and then she felt soft lips pressed against hers.

Sakura kissed back with all the passion she could muster. Gaara lay down with Sakura on top of him, still in their intimate kiss. Gaara wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and she used her hands to play with his blood red hair. They finally broke when the need for air set in.

"Sakura," Gaara said laying her beside him.

"What is it Gaara?" she asked still fiddling with his soft hair. "Wait Gaara before you say what ever you were going to say. I have to tell you something" Sakura stopped him before he could speak. "Gaara I think I might be in love with you" Sakura leaned her forehead on his.

Gaara pulled her closer, "Sakura I think I love you too" Sakura smiled and closed her eyes.

Gaara not noticing it fell asleep with the girl in his arms. Sakura snuggled up to him because his room was very cold. Temari walked in with Naruto to check if they were ok. She walked in and smiled at the two. She pulled Gaara's comforter over the two and looked at her brother. He had a look of peace on his face, but it soon turned to pain. 'Must be dreaming of something horrible' Temari though sadly as she walked out of the room.

_Gaara's dream…_

_Gaara looked around there was blood all around him. He began trembling and looked at his hands, there was blood coated on them all the way up his arms too. Gaara noticed bloodied lumps everywhere he went and turned one over and was met with Temari's life-less face._

_Gaara shot back, eye's wide. He was heavily breathing, all the bodies became familiar. Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Kankuro, even Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, and even Ino. Gaara panicked he looked around something was missing. "Sakura!" he yelled searching for her._

_Then he saw a standing form starring at the full moon, he came closer and saw it was Sakura wearing a white dress. It had splats of blood on it and the bottom rim was a clear red line. Sakura looked down at Gaara. She had some blood on her face, but even like that she looked beautiful._

_Gaara without his control walked towards her. Soon he was face to face with her. "Sakura" he said her name with lust, and she looked so emotionless her brilliant emerald eyes filled with dull sadness._

_Gaara reached his hand up and touched her cold cheek. It was stained with tears 'I can't control my body!' Gaara screamed in his head, he tried to bring his hand down but nothing happened. "I bet your blood is beautiful" Gaara said kissing her. 'NO GET AWAY!' he screamed in his head._

_Gaara tried to move and fell, 'What the hell' he said, he looked back and saw himself kissing Sakura. He looked at himself, he looked transparent 'What is going on!' he demanded but no one answered._

"_I want your beautiful blood, I promise I won't soil it" he heard himself say to her. Sakura giggled at this, Gaara looked at his demonic self. It almost made him sick. _

"_You may have it, but first" she kissed him. "I get to say my good-byes to my loved one" Sakura said sadly._

_Sakura turned around and faced him and looked up. Gaara turned around and saw a hill with something on it, he turned back to her. She began walking towards it slowly._

_Sakura walked passed him and stooped. He looked back at his 'other' self. It or he was smirking wanting to spill all of Sakura's 'beautiful' blood. He turned back to Sakura and walked beside her,_

_Sakura looked beside her as if she sensed Gaara's form. She looked forward again and continued up the hill to the thing at the top._

_Sakura reached the top and kneeled down by…his dead body. Gaara stared at it as if it weren't possible. He looked at Sakura's face it had no emotion, and then Sakura began to speak, "Goodbye . . . Gaara, My Love" she smiled._

_Sakura leaned down and kissed Gaara on the lips tears, falling from her eyes._

_The other Gaara walked up behind her. She stood up and looked at the moon, and the other Gaara took out a knife and placed it by her throat._

_Then he dragged it across her throat. Her blood spilt over his hands. She collapsed beside his dead self. He stared at her as 'Gaara' smeared her blood over his hands and arms. He knelt beside Sakura and touched her cheek._

Gaara shot up and held his head. He looked at Sakura who was beside him, and she was still asleep. Gaara got up and changed into some new black baggy pants and a red shirt. Sakura yawned as she sat up and looked around, she blinked "Where the hell…am I?" she asked no one.

"Sakura your in my house and school is about to start so I suggest you get ready" he slightly smirked answering her.

Still sleepy she grabbed Gaara and pulled him back down, "Come to bed with me" she smiled still half asleep. Gaara kissed her on the lips and she smiled.

"Now Sakura go home and get dressed," he smiled forcing her out of bed. He and Sakura walked down stairs to find Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru crashed in the living room.

"Well they look tired" Sakura sighed. Gaara laughed at them. He opened the door for her. Sakura kissed him on the cheek. "See you in a bit" she smiled and walked to her house.

Gaara stood in his door way and watched her. "What'd you guys do?" Kiba asked from right beside him.

Gaara fell over "What the hell?!" he said glaring.

Kiba smirked "You guys get dirty?"

Gaara went red "Of course we didn't!" he yelled and went into the kitchen.


	4. Caught

**A/n: I am finally updating this one sorry it took so long!!! Lol well here is the next chapter!!! I hope you like it!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sakura walked into her room and saw Ino, Tenten, and Hinata asleep. Hinata was on the bed and Ino was in her butterfly chair. Tenten was on the ground. Sakura woke them all up. "You guys need to borrow some clothes?" Sakura asked them laughing. They all nodded, Sakura went and took a quick shower and then went and changed as Ino took a shower.

Sakura sat downstairs in navy blue capris and a sky blue spaghetti strap shirt, and she wore a blue string as a choker with a sapphire dangling from it.

Ino came down wearing a v-cut white tank top with black pants with some chains on them. "Looks good on you Ino" Sakura smiled.

Ino blushed "You think Kiba will like?" she questioned.

"Oh he'll like it," Sakura laughed.

"Hey Sakura I am sorry bout out first meeting" Ino said sadly.

"It's ok" Sakura smiled. Hinata finally walked down wearing a blue skirt with a matching blue shirt.

"Nice Hinata" Ino and Sakura said.

Hinata smiled at the girls and finally Tenten came down yawning in some simple blue jeans and a pink Chinese style shirt. They all walked out side and Sakura went and knocked on Gaara's door.

Kiba answered dressed in new clothes. "Are those Gaara's?" she asked.

"No I have extra clothes here, so does everybody else. Just incase we want to crash last minute" Kiba said as if he was explaining something to a 6 year old.

"Well is Temari ready?" she wondered.

"YES!" she heard a yell from behind and saw Temari running for the door. Kiba walked out along with Temari. Then Neji and Naruto followed out. Sakura leaned against the door frame and waited. Kankuro and Shikamaru walked out and finally Gaara came.

He looked at her, "Sakura…" he said looking at her.

"What?" she replied wondering what he could want?

He smirked at her "I found this in my room, along with some in the other rooms of the house" Gaara held up a small camera and mic. Sakura turned red and looked away. Gaara used a finger and moved her head so she was looking at him.

"My sweet little flower is trying to spy on me" he stated leaning closer to her and looking down, he was taller then her. "What did you hear?" he asked her.

"Nothing" she gasped at how close his face was to hers.

"You shouldn't be so embarrassed Sakura. This is nothing, you slept with me last night" his smirk grew.

"Well…I'm a very embarrassed person" she said trying to convince him. He smiled and kissed her.

"Hey you two stop making out we have to get to school" Naruto blurted out.

Gaara and Sakura broke apart. He looked around "What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing just usually Kiba says stuff like that"

Sakura looked around as well.

"Oh there they are" Sakura said pointing at Kiba and Ino who were conveniently making out.

"Well" Gaara said turning back to her. "You look very nice to day" he said adding a smirk to the statement.

"And you look very sexy" she kissed him again before leaving to go to her car.

Gaara sighed and walked out and locked the door. "Ok come on Kiba, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru" Gaara said climbing into his car.

Neji and Naruto slid in the back, followed by Shikamaru. Kiba took the passengers seat and they speed off. Sakura sighed and looked at the girls "Ok let's go" Sakura said getting into the drivers seat. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata sat in the back and Temari sat by Sakura in the front.

"You guys can come back over later and get your car and other stuff," Sakura smiled pulling out.

"Hey Sakura you think I could spend the night again cause my parents went out of town till Saturday" Tenten asked.

"Sure, you all are always welcome to stay at my house" Sakura smiled and began their way to the school.

"Hey I wanna stay too" Temari whined.

"You live right next door" Sakura said looking at her.

"So, Gaara is an insomniac and when he gets bored he decides to test out new ways to torture me" Temari begged her.

"Fine" Sakura sighed. "Would about you two?" Sakura asked Ino and Hinata.

"I'd like too, my mom and dad are in an argument right now that could last a while" Ino said agreeing.

"I'd like to get away from Hanabi, she is such a brat" Hinata sighed.

"Cool" Sakura smiled. They stopped at a stop light and Sakura looked over and saw the guys in the car beside them.

Sakura rolled down Temari's window and Gaara rolled down his. "Hey sexy" Sakura called.

"Yes flower?" he answered back.

"Wanna race?" Sakura smiled. Ino and Temari went wide eyed and looked at each other.

"Sure flower but how about we make it interesting" a smirk crept up his face. "HI INO!" Kiba yelled. They all looked at him oddly. Ino blushed "HI KIBA!" she waved back.

"Ok what do you have in mind?" Sakura asked.

"You lose blossom and you sleep with me tonight with other details I'll tell you later" Gaara said to her.

Sakura blushed "Fine, what do I get if I win"

Gaara smirked at her, "That's not going to happen"

Sakura glared at him, "Well see, if I win we get to make you boys dress up in dresses and make up and you put on a fashion show for us" Sakura smirked.

"WHAT!?" all the guys yelled from the car.

Gaara chuckled "Deal ok. We start when the light turns green" he said and then rolled up the window.

Sakura rolled up Temari's window. "Sakura I suggest you get ready for your night with Gaara" Temari sighed.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"You have never seen Gaara drive, its crazier then your driving and now he has got something worth winning" Temari sighed.

Sakura got an evil smirk on her face, "He's not going to win" Sakura said evilly.

"Great Temari you made her even crazier," Ino said poking Temari. Sakura looked at the light and it turned green, both cars shot out. Sakura got a little ahead, she looked at they're car and blew a kiss at Gaara before speeding off.

Gaara just laughed at her and speed up too, "There's no way I'm losing this" Gaara smirked.

Both cars were side to side when the school came into view. Finally she saw Gaara smirk and they speed right in front of her switching lanes and stopping her. "DAMN IT!" she cursed aloud as they pulled in before them. Sakura parked beside them and they all got out.

Gaara walked up to Sakura, "Looks like I win" Sakura made a pouty face and looked to the side. "Now what was our deal again?" he asked cockily, she glared at him.

"I have to sleep with you tonight" she said blushing.

"You know you'll love it" he said before walking towards the lunch room.

They all walked into the lunch room, "GAARA!" a yell was heard as Sasuke approached them. Gaara stepped forward Sakura was beside him but also a little behind him.

Sasuke walk up to Gaara "You called?" Gaara smirked loving the irritated look on Sasuke's face.

"What are they doing with you!" he screamed pointing to Ino and Naruto.

"It's not my fault that they became my friends and don't like you, besides Naruto asked Hinata out and I heard he never did like you so he came of his own free will and Ino here was caught making out with my friend Kiba, she came of her own will as well and you don't control their lives" Gaara said as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

Sasuke was so mad he was turning red, "Oh and one more thing" Gaara glared. Everyone was watching the verbal fight between the two, "the little hench man you sent last night to forcibly take Sakura to your house almost lead to some 'incidents'" Gaara said angrily. He grimaced remembering himself wake up to find himself holding Sakura by the throat and his sister on the ground with a bruise on her face.

"If she would have just been taken and brought to my house she would have been thankful" Sasuke fought back.

"MR. UCHIHA!" a voice yelled, everyone looked and saw a woman with blonde hair at the lunch room entrance.

"P-Principal Tsunade" he stuttered as she approached them glaring at Sasuke.

"Tsunade-sama" Sasuke said.

"Don't try to kiss up to me" she snapped back, "is it true!" she demanded answers.

"I…I only sent him to ask if Sakura would like to come over and hang out" he said lying through his teeth.

"LIAR!" Sakura yelled.

Tsunade looked at the girl beside Gaara, "Who are you?" she asked with no sense of anger, "I am Haruno Sakura and he sent someone to kidnap me and take me to his house" Sakura said pointing to Sasuke.

Tsunade turned to the others "Is this true?" she asked them they all nodded.

"It is true" Ino and Naruto said together.

"Aren't you two friends with the Uchiha?" she asked.

"Not any more we started hanging out with Gaara and his friends" Naruto told her.

Tsunade nodded, "Tsunade-sama" Sakura said. "Can we please talk in private, I mean you, Gaara, Sasuke, Temari, and I?"

-

All of them were in Tsunade's office now. Sakura and Temari sat on a couch Sasuke sat in a chair across from Tsunade and Gaara leaned against a wall, "Now what is it Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura looked at Temari and she nodded "Tsunade-sama Sasuke's actions almost lead to the death of three people," Sakura breathed heavy reliving the horror.

Tsunade glared at the Uchiha boy, "I didn't tell him to kill anyone, except maybe…" Sasuke broke off.

Gaara glared at him knowing who he was going to say. Tsunade not breaking her glare off Sasuke "Please continue Sakura"

Sakura nodded "Well when the man had me they all ran out and punched the man to free me which he did, but then he hit Gaara back and blood ran from his mouth"

Temari looked at Tsunade and began speaking, "See Tsunade-sama, Gaara he's well…he is obsessed when he se's blood and desires more it is something in his mind that triggers and we don't know what caused it, but he can't control himself" Temari finished.

Tsunade nodded "I have heard of that"

"Well" Sakura began again. "He wiped it off his mouth and saw it and he…he changed he first attempted to kill the man with glass from the mirror of the car, but Kiba and Kankuro grabbed him to save the man because Gaara had already beat the crap out of him. Temari ran in front of him to try and calm him, but he…he hit her in the face," Sakura stopped and looked at Gaara he had a scowl on his face and was breathing hard.

"So that is where that bruise came from" Tsunade told herself.

"And well he tried to go after Temari but Kiba and Kankuro held him back again, but then he hurt them and I was trying to help Temari when I went up to Gaara but he…" Sakura started crying "he grabbed me by the throat," she sobbed. Tsunade looked at Gaara he looked pained.

"But finally he came to and that was it," Sakura said tears falling down her face.

Temari hugged her, she too was crying. "UCHIHA!" she yelled, Sasuke looked at her "You are suspended and if you ever go near any of them, including the one not present or near their homes, I will make sure they send you to jail. The only excuse will be if it is allowed and you do nothing!" Tsunade yelled at him. "You three may leave and thank you I will take care of this" Tsunade said picking up the phone and calling the police.

As they walked out of the office Gaara grabbed Sakura and kissed her on the lips. "I'm so sorry" he told her, she smiled at him.

"It's ok"

He looked over at Temari "I'm sorry too" he told her.

Temari smiled at him too "Don't worry Gaara I love you and it's not as bad as the time I 'accidentally' pushed Kankuro off the roof" Temari's smile grew.

-

"Yea! School is over!" Sakura smiled as they walked to the open air. "You guys ready to go get your stuff…OH MY GOD HINATA! YOU"RE DATE IS TONIGHT!" Sakura yelled.

Hinata blushed "I know" she said quietly. They all ran to the car, Sakura stopped when she heard a cough.

She looked and saw Gaara and they rest of the guys, "Can I help you?" she smiled.

"Don't forget tonight" Gaara smirked at her.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, "Fine but I'm depriving you till then!" she shouted happily and jumped in the car and drove off. Gaara stood there with a confused look on his face.

"Deprive me? Deprive me from what?" he asked.

"Dude . . ." Kiba said patting him on the back "she's not going to kiss you, touch you, or be near you till tonight" Gaara frowned and growled. He got in the car and slammed the door and they all got in.

"I heard all they girls were staying at Sakura's house till Friday" Neji said.

Kankuro smirked "Let us get them back for spying on us"

They all nodded, "Gaara hurry home!" they declared and they raced home.

As soon as they got there, everyone except Gaara began the set up. But then he decided to help put the cameras and mics up in Sakura's house. While he was in her room for the first time, he looked around and saw a notebook on her desk.

He grabbed it and opened it. Gaara saw his name with tons of hearts around it. There was a date at the top. It was the first day she meet him. He smiled as he looked at the next 15 pages which were all similar to the first. He turned the page and there was a drawn picture of Temari making a weird face.

He turned the next few pages and found a picture of Hinata, Tenten, and then Ino they were really good. He turned it again and saw a picture of him and then one of Kiba. Then on the page after an, not finished, drawing of Naruto. He turned back to the page of him and stared at it, 'She is really good' he thought.

He put the notebook down and finished up with Kiba and then they headed back to his house. The girls got home and went into the house "Hold on you guys I'll be right in" Sakura smiled and headed over to Gaara's house.

She knocked on the door and Gaara answered, "Hello my darling flower" he smiled and kissed her.

Sakura leaned into his kiss, "Gaara," she said breaking the kiss.

"What?" he asked.

"Well I was wondering if we could put off you're win until Saturday, because I'm having the girls over till Friday" she smiled up at him in a begging manor.

"That's fine" he yawned.

"Really?" she wondered what he was up to.

"Sure why not" he kissed her on the forehead.

"Well ok, I'll see you later then" she smiled and kissed him before running back to her house.

Gaara smirked, "I want to hear what you have to say anyway" he said shutting the door and walking back into his room. "Everything ready?" he questioned. They nodded and he sat down beside Kiba.

"This is going to be awesome" Neji said, they all looked at him. "What?" he retorted.

"Well" Shikamaru started. "You have never seemed like the kind of person that would do this" they rest nodded in agreement. Neji rolled his eyes and they all focused on the monitors.

**With the girls…**

"Hey I'm back" Sakura smiled walking into the living room.

"Good now come on what do you want to do?" Temari asked.

"I don't know" Sakura admitted.

"I know lets get all dressed up in crazy Halloween costumes!" Tenten cheered.

"That sounds awesome" they all agreed.

"My mom keeps them in the coat closet" Sakura said and got out a box.

"Let's DO IT!!" they yelled.

_-"So this is why it takes girls so long to get ready" Kiba said, they all stared at the monitor. _

"_How can they wear that much make-up" Shikamaru put in-_

Sakura wore a black witch cloak with a short red skirt; the cloak came together like a shirt, with tints of red and a hat. To put it bluntly, Sakura looked awesome.

"Now my dears I must get to work on the poison popcorn" Sakura cackled. They all started laughing as Sakura left the room. Hinata was princess in a fancy blue dress with wings on.

"Awww Hinata you look so cute!" Tenten squealed

_-"Oh, yes Hinata is the cutest out of them all" Naruto said proudly. _

"_Hinata maybe the cutest but Sakura is the sexiest" Gaara smirked. Naruto glared at Gaara, "Hey I'm just telling the truth" they all laughed._

"_Yes but you two forget my Ino is in there" Kiba smirking as well. _

"_I would say Sakura and Ino are a close call" Naruto sighed getting hits from Gaara and Kiba. Who had both yelled the name of their own woman.-_

Temari dressed up like a pop star with glitter covering her body, "That's right chicks I shine brighter then all the stars" she giggled.

Ino was in a vampire costume and had gothic make-up on, "I want the stars blood" she hissed and chased Temari around, both laughing.

"But witch's blood is much more evil" she maliciously laughed. Sakura laughed "Don't mess with your master" she grinned and once again they were laughing.

_-"How do they find that funny?" Kiba asked, they turned around to see Naruto cracking up. _

"_I don't know but Naruto sure thinks they're funny" Shikamaru sighed-_

"Tenten come on show us" Sakura and Temari called up the stairs.

"But I look hideous" she complained.

"Come on" they all coaxed.

"Fine." she pouted and walked down stairs, she was dressed like a cat in a sexy little outfit.

All their jaws dropped, Tenten had taken her hair down as well and they were all speechless. "The hell Tenten you look fucking gorgeous!" Temari exclaimed.

_-"Hey, Neji you got something on your face" Kankuro said. _

"_Is that blood?" Naruto asked._

_Gaara turned away "Hurry up and get it" he demanded._

_Neji felt his nose bleeding and blushed "Gomen" he said getting a cleanex. _

"_Neji likes Tenten" Naruto taunted. _

"_Shut up!" he snapped. _

_Naruto smirked "ok Neji, whatever you say"-_

"Ok ladies how about we play a game of truth or dare" Ino smirked. _-All the guys leaned towards the monitors-_

"That sounds fun" Sakura smiled and noticed something in the corner of the room.

'A camera huh? Very nice Gaara' Sakura smirked.

"Hey guys I'll be right back, ok I forgot to get the mail. Don't start without me" she smiled "oh and Temari" Sakura went up to her and whispered very quietly.

"Don't say anything personal the guys are watching us, I'm going to ask if they want to join, tell the others but don't make it look suspicious. Pretend like your playing telephone" Sakura smiled.

Temari nodded, "ok I'll be back" Sakura waved walking out the door.

Sakura walked out side and made her way over to Gaara's house. Sakura rang the door bell. Gaara got up "Probably the pizza" he said heading downstairs. He opened the door to see Sakura, "Um hi, Sakura" he said nervously.

"Hey baby" she smiled. "I left something in your room last night and I just came to get it," she said trying to get past him.

"Ugh…I'll get it" he said.

"Nonsense" she laughed and got by him.

Sakura began to head for the stairs, he panicked. "Sakura" he called, she turned around and he caught her in a kiss. Sakura enjoyed their sweet embrace although it was cut short. "How about you get it tomorrow?" he smiled.

"Look I know what you're doing" she said grabbing his ear and dragging him up the stairs. She kicked open the door "GOT YOU!" she smirked. They all looked at her, the smirk on her face made her look more evil.

"Well, well" she looked around "What do we have here?" she tapped her foot. She stared at Gaara, they all just stared "Well boys you are in a lot of trouble" she pointed to the monitor. They looked to see all the girls glaring at the camera.

"The only way we will forgive you is…" she smirked wickedly. "If you join us in our game of truth or dare" they all paled. Sakura just smirked "Well?" she waited.

"Fine" they agreed and followed her out.

'This is going to be fun' Sakura smirked, as all they guys followed her out and into her house.


	5. Costumes are FUN

**A/n: this is going to be the shortest chapter I have ever written!! Well I had to because the next chapter is very important and I cannot go into the next day!!! So I hope you like this short chapter!!! Peace!! R&R!!!!**

'This is going to be fun' Sakura smirked, as all they guys followed her out and into her house.

"Gaara, why do you let your woman push us around?" Kiba asked.

Sakura's smirk grew; "Because he loves me" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's why" he smirked as well.

"Hi ladies look who's here" Sakura smiled.

They all sat in a circle, boy girl. Gaara, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, and Ino sat between Gaara and Kiba.

"OK" Sakura smiled "I will choose first" she looked around. "Kiba, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Psh, dare" he said confidently.

"Well I dare you to go change into a dress" Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Ooooo" the guys laughed.

Kiba glared at her, "Man your evil" he laughed.

"Umm, duh Kiba I'm a witch" she pointed to her hat. They both laughed and Kiba disappeared up the stairs and soon came down in a purple sun dress.

"Awwww aren't you just adorable" Sakura and Temari joked.

"Hey you're pushing your luck" he told them. Temari and Sakura giggled on the inside.

"Ok, Neji truth or dare?" Kiba faced his friend.

"Truth" he stated.

"Ok Neji" Kiba smirked wildly. "Who do you like?" his smirk grew as did everyone else's in the room.

"And if you lie we will be forced to shout out the truth"

Neji gulped and went red, "T-Tenten"

Tenten turned completely red. Sakura smiled at Gaara, he looked at her "What?"

"Oh nothing" she giggled.

"Alright Hinata, truth or dare" Neji said.

Hinata blinked "Truth" she said quietly.

"Well then how about you tell us you're most embarrassing moment" Neji said satisfied.

Hinata sighed "Well, one time in 6th grade. Naruto was in my art class and we were painting and Naruto said hi to me and I accidentally spilled paint in my new school clothes" Hinata blushed.

"I remember that" Naruto smiled.

Hinata blushed. "Oh my god!" Naruto stood up.

"What is it?" they asked.

"Hinata I'm soooo sorry! We were supposed to go out tonight" Naruto fell to the ground.

"It's ok Naruto we can just- please don't be mad we could reschedule, please I want another chance" he interrupted her.

"It is ok Naruto" she smiled.

"We can reschedule?" he smiled. "Thank you Hinata!" he beamed.

Hinata blushed; "Ok well I am deciding to take the next turn" Temari called and she smirked evilly.

"I dare all of the boys to dress up into Halloween costumes as well" Sakura and her smirked "and if you don't we'll tie you up and drop you off in the club part of the city…butt naked" Temari finished.

"That's not fair" Neji complained.

"Just do it!" Temari ordered. The guys got up escorted by a girl each, except Kankuro but he had fallen asleep awhile ago. Sakura brought Gaara up to her room.

"Here" she smiled handing him a costume.

"A vampire?" he asked.

She smiled "Yup" he sighed and she turned around "Don't worry I won't look" she promised.

"All done" he said a couple minutes later.

Sakura smiled looking at Gaara in that tall dark cape with his sexy fangs. Sakura giggled "Gaara you're such a sexy vampire" she purred.

"And you're a very sexy witch" he smirked kissing her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They fell on the bed, as the kiss went deeper. Sakura wrapped her leg around Gaara, he moved down her neck kissing everywhere. "Gaara such a bad little vampire" she giggled.

"Vampires are bad my sweet witch" he smirked.

Tenten walked in "You guys-WHOA!" she shut her eyes as Gaara and Sakura sat up quickly.

"Ok I'm gonna leave now" Tenten walked out.

Sakura got up and pulled Gaara with her, "come on" she coaxed pulling him down the stairs.

"Awww Sakura you and Gaara look so cute together," Temari squealed.

Gaara sighed "Oh my god Neji you're adorable!!" Sakura screamed seeing Neji in kitty ears, he glared at her. Gaara burst out laughing as did all the other guys.

"Shut up" he glared. "Especially you Shikamaru" they looked at Shikamaru, he was dressed similar to Temari.

"I hate you…" he glared at her, she smiled "not from what I heard" he pouted.

"God is Naruto wearing spandex" Tenten twitched as Naruto and Hinata came down stairs. Naruto dressed up like a prince.

Then Ino and Kiba came down "Isn't he the cutest were wolf ever!" Ino giggled kissing him on the check.

"I just had the greatest idea!" Tenten smiled.

"What?" they all asked.

"We should go clubbing!" she clapped, all the girls jumped up and down.

"In these?" Naruto asked,

"Duh!" they said.

"I know the perfect place too. It's this awesome club called, the Hollow's eve, it is always Halloween in there" Ino said.

"Than lets go" Sakura smiled, Sakura grabbed Gaara's hand. "Come on you slow pokes" Sakura laughed.

"I hate women" Kiba said to Gaara before being dragged off by Ino.

-

They all stood in front of the club, the music was so loud you could hear it through the brick walls. Sakura grabbed Gaara hand and they walked inside followed by the others. First they found a table in the back corner, it was the biggest they could find and it just happened to fit 10 people.

"Come on Gaara lets dance" Sakura smiled.

"No" he stated.

She crossed her arms across her chest, "Fine" she huffed. "You girls wanna dance?" Sakura asked them. They looked at the guys, who shook in disapproval.

"Come on" Temari said getting up with Sakura and the others. They walked over to the dance floor and moved with the techno music.

"See Gaara we're still in control" Kiba smirked leaning back.

"That is man power" Neji said taking a drink from the server.

Gaara looked over at Sakura, she winked and waved at him and then turned to the man she was apparently talking too.

"Oh she better not" Gaara said.

"What?" they asked and looked over.

"Is that Ino dancing with another guy?" Kiba asked.

"And Temari?" Shikamaru twitched.

"T-Tenten" Neji went breathless.

"Now you guys they're doing it on purpose" Shikamaru said to them, they all nodded in agreement.

"Think its working?" Temari asked Sakura.

"Oh it's working" she smirked. "Give it a little longer" she finished and continued dancing with the guys again. Gaara tapped his fingers continually on the table glaring at the man.

"Gaara don't give in" they said seeing him struggle. Gaara saw the guy try and out a move on Sakura.

"Hey!" he heard her say; Gaara got up immediately and made his way over to her. "How dare you" she glared.

He grabbed her wrist "Come on sweat heart" Sakura tried to break free. "Let go of me" she demanded.

"Excuse me" an angry voice came.

"Look buddy I'm kind of busy" the man turned around and faced Gaara.

"Are you ok Sakura?" he asked.

"I guess so?" she said not really knowing what to say.

Gaara grabbed the man by the collar "If you ever touch my woman again I will tear you limb from limb" he glared.

"Ok man just leave me alone" he said completely freaked out. Gaara let the guy go and he rushed off.

Gaara grabbed Sakura and began to dance with her. "Don't ever do that again" he said to her.

"It worked didn't it" she smiled playfully.

"Sakura," he growled.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry I won't do it again".

Soon the guys were out there too and dancing, suddenly the music stopped and the spot light went onto some people Gaara and Sakura couldn't see. They made their way through the crowd to an opening Temari, Shikamaru, and…Sasuke were in, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba who was holding a crying Ino, Tenten, and Neji.

The two walked up to Temari, "What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"That's right whore cry, you'll be back soon enough" Sasuke smirked. Sakura looked at him with horror in her eyes.

"You fucking bastard leave her alone!" Temari yelled.

Sasuke looked at her, "Shut up bitch" Sasuke glared.

Temari was about to do something when Sakura punched him in the face, "Go to hell ass hole!" Sakura yelled and kicked him in the face.

"Well, well flower don't you look hot tonight, out looking for fun?" he smirked up at her.

"No I came with fun ass wipe, I'm here with Gaara" she glared.

"When are you going to dump that loser and come to me. I could rock your night good" he smirked.

"Well" she corrected his horrible English.

"What ever babe, either way you say it's me fucking you hard" Sakura felt disgusted.

Sakura walked back over to Gaara and the others, "Don't worry flower I'll have you sooner or later" he smirked getting up and walked off.

They all walked out of the club "God that ass ruined it" Tenten said angrily. Hinata nodded.

"You ok Ino?" she nodded still in Kiba's arms.

They drove back in complete silence, they got out and the girls headed for Sakura's house and the guys to Gaara's. "Gaara" Sakura said quietly.

He turned around to look at her "What?" he asked still a little ticked.

"Good night" she said weakly and kissed him.

He looked at her strangely "What is really wrong?" he asked her.

"It's just that I'm kind of scared" she admitted.

Gaara cupped her face, "Sakura I would never let him do anything to you, **ever**" he emphasized.

Sakura leaned on his chest "I know" she whispered. Gaara tilted her head up and kissed her on the lips.

"I promise" he said before he went to his house. Sakura sighed and went into her own house and they all fell asleep as soon as they hit the pillows.


	6. Trouble for Two

**A/n: Yeah!!! Another chapter woooohoooo!!!! Well I hope you all like it!!!! And we all know 16 is the ripe age to 'pick' lemons!!! Lol you have been warned!!! Well enjoy R&R!!!!!!**

"Damn Kiba" Sakura stomped out of the school with Ino.

"I know getting us detention like that" Ino crossed her arms. "I'll be beating him later" both girls looked at each other and laughed.

"So Hinata, Tenten, and Temari are already at the house you want to stop and pick some snacks up?" Sakura asked.

"That sounds like a good idea" Ino placed a finger on her chin.

The two walked towards Sakura's car. "Hey Ino?" Sakura asked.

She looked over "Yeah?" she replied.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Sakura questioned. "I mean I don't have anything planned" she sighed.

"Sakura look out!" Ino shouted before everything went dark, but a mysterious shadow was lurking behind a tree saw the whole thing.

Sakura groaned at the pounding headache she had she tried to move her hands but they wouldn't, nor would her legs. She felt cold, really cold 'What is going on?' she wondered. Sakura opened her eyes to be face to face with Ino's unconscious face. "What the hell?" she whispered and looked down and up. Ino and she were completely naked and their hands were tied together then tied to a large bed post.

Their legs were tied to the end of the bed separately, "Holy shit what's going on?" Sakura panicked. "Ino…Ino wake up" Sakura hit her with her head.

"W-what?" Ino said sleepily. "Sakura what's going on?" she asked and looked at the situation they were in.

Then the door opened to see a black figure "Hello my little fuck beauties" Sasuke voice cackled.

Sakura and Ino shook, "You two are last on the list, its only 9:00pm so we have plenty of fuck time. I out you two last for a reason" he chuckled.

"You sick bastard" Sakura cursed at him, Sasuke sat on the bed beside her.

"You two are going to be fun" he said licking Sakura's leg and Ino's stomach. "Very fun" he smirked.

He reached his hand out and caressed Sakura cheek. Ino moved her head and bit his hand "Don't touch her!" she yelled.

Sasuke got on top of Ino "What did you say bitch!" he yelled grabbed her breast with a lot of force.

Sakura kneed him in the side "Don't you touch her either!" she glared.

"I like rough girls" he licked his lips sitting on Sakura, he was wearing a robe and she felt his groin rest on her. She felt like she was going to throw up.

"No one is going to save you this time" Sasuke smirked at them. "Not Gaara," he licked Sakura's face. "Not dog boy" he licked Ino's chest. "Not anyone, no one knows where you are and no one will find out" Sasuke smirked. He got both his hands and slid his fingers into their openings. Sakura and Ino jerked around "GET AWAY!!" they screamed and Sasuke fell off the bed with a thud.

Sasuke stood up, "You two are going to regret that" he hissed. Sasuke went to the desk and grabbed a knife. Sakura and Ino went wide eyed.

The door slammed open "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THEM!" Kiba and Gaara yelled, apparently out of breathe.

"There's no way" Sasuke went wide eyed. Shino stood behind Gaara and Kiba, they ran in and Gaara punched Sasuke right in the face breaking his nose. "GIVE ME ONE REASON NOT TO KILL YOU!" Gaara yelled in his face.

"You'll go to jail" Shino said. Gaara looked at him and threw Sasuke against the wall.

Kiba picked up the knife and cut the ropes. They looked around but couldn't find they're clothes. Both took a sheet and wrapped it around them. Gaara picked up Sakura and Kiba picked Ino up, both bridal style. They walked out of the room and saw Neji and Temari "Are they ok?" Temari asked.

"I think so" Kiba said holding Ino closer.

"Let's get the hell out of here" Neji said looking around.

"Follow me" Shino said and walked ahead.

"Shino" Gaara and Kiba called, he slightly looked back.

"Thanks" they said together.

"No problem" he said continuing forward until they reached the front door. Sakura and Ino fell asleep in their arms as they got in the car. Sakura opened her eyes to see Gaara's looking down at her.

"Gaara?" she asked unsure.

"Yeah it's me" he smiled to her.

"Was that a dream?" she questioned.

"I'm afraid not, but Sasuke is being arrested as we speak" he told her. Sakura cuddled with him, the car finally stopped and they were home. Gaara carried Sakura up to her room and placed her on the bed. He headed for the door about to leave when he heard her say his name.

"What?" he asked turning around.

"Please don't leave me" she looked at him fear clearly written on her face.

"I promise Sakura I will never leave you" he smiled and walked over and kissed her on the forehead and headed for the door.

"Gaara" Sakura said irritably.

"What?" he asked again.

"I meant don't leave me tonight…please" she blushed.

"Oh" he smiled at her almost slapping himself from his idiocy.

He walked and sat on the bed and leaned against the wall. Sakura smiled and kissed him on the lips. After they broke for air Gaara noticed, the sheet had fallen down. He looked away "Um…Sakura" he said nervously with a slight blush.

Sakura looked down, "I don't care Gaara you have already seen me and you're the only person I would want to have that privilege" she smiled leaning on his chest.

He looked at her face, Sakura smiled at him. "I actually lost hope" she laughed but then frowned. "I was scared not only for me but Ino, I thought there would be no chance of rescue" she slightly smiled again. "And then in my darkest hour, there you came" she sat on his lap and tried to stop the tears from falling. "You're always there" Sakura smiled with tear stained cheeks.

Sakura turned to face him, "Do it now" she told him.

He looked at her funny "Do what?" he asked.

"Take me, I want you to be the first and I don't want to loose it to anyone but you" she kissed him. "Please" she begged. He could only stare at her.

"Sakura are you sure?" he asked.

"I want you to have the first taste and after tonight you almost didn't get it" she looked into his pale green eyes.

He smirked, "Well Sakura remember this is your choice" he kissed her. She moved her hands and pulled off his shirt. Then she worked his pants off, both were completely nude, when they heard a thump next door. They got the sheet and covered themselves with it and got up and looked into the next room. They shut the door quickly but quietly, "Ew" Sakura whispered.

"What ever that's exactly what you want to do right now" he smirked at her.

"Yeah but I'm not going to see it like that" Sakura pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Gaara and Sakura crawled back on the bed. "Come on Gaara let see who's louder" Sakura smirked.

"I don't know this would be the first time for all of us" he said.

"You mean Kiba's a virgin?" Sakura asked be fuddled.

"Duh" he looked at her as if she was crazy.

Sakura blushed "Well I didn't know" she crossed her arms. Gaara kissed her again.

"Well then shall we?" he smirked.

"You've been dreaming about this haven't you?" she returned his gesture.

He was now on top of her "Maybe" she laughed as his lips crashed down onto hers. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist as he continually kissed her.

"Gaara" Sakura moaned as his finger slid into her wet opening.

"Yes my dear Sakura" he smirked at her.

She was panting "Stop playing with me" she demanded smiling.

"Ok my dear blossom" he smirked coming back face to face with her. "Are you ready me sweet flower" he smiled kissing her tenderly on the lips. Sakura felt it ease its way into her.

She let out a quick gasp, "Gaara" she winced in pain for a second.

"I know," he sighed "it will hurt for a few seconds" he told her.

"How do you know that?" she asked. "Have you done this before?" she questioned painfully.

"Sakura," he sighed. "Again I must say, I am not stupid I do pay attention in class, unlike some people" he smirked looking at her.

"Hey it's not my fault you're just so hot you distract me" she defended.

"What ever you say" he laughed.

Sakura glared at him and crossed her arms. "Now Sakura don't belike that" he said thrusting in and out. Sakura kept her mouth closed. Not after that would she moan for him. He smirked seeing her struggle, "How long can you take it?" he whispered into her ear and he began thrusting faster. "Come on Sakura you can't hold it in forever, I can see it on your face" he laughed.

It had only been three minutes and she couldn't take it anymore. "Gaara!" she practically screamed holding onto him. "See I told you" he smirked.

"Shut up" she panted and moved with his rhythm.

"God Gaara you torment me" she kissed him.

"I do, do I?" he smirked nibbling on her ear.

"Oh god…" she panted.

Then they heard a pounding on the wall "Keep it down in there!" Kiba yelled. Gaara looked at Sakura and they both laughed.

-

"Wake up Sakura!" Temari smiled walking in; she stopped and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing anything. She looked again and it was the same scene. Temari saw her best friend and her brother…in bed…together…naked…she walked over and lifted up the sheet. 'Yup naked' she confirmed. Walking back to the door, she cleared her throat "WAKE UP!" she yelled.

Gaara and Sakura shot up. "Where's the fire!" Sakura yelled. She looked at Temari and turned red.

"Time for school, lovers" she smirked and walked out shutting the door. Gaara sighed and started up.

Sakura pulled him back down "I don't want to go to school today" she pouted.

He rose a questioning (eyebrow) at her, "and that means?" he asked.

"I thought you said you were smart" she giggled.

"I am smart but I'm not a genius" he smirked.

"Well fine go to school and leave me all by my lonesome self" she sighed. "I wasn't even planning on getting out of bed" she turned on her side her back facing him.

Gaara hovered over her "If you want me to stay just ask?" he said tracing her body with his hand. She looked at him; he was loving this power over her.

She crossed her arms, "I want you to stay" she mumbled.

He kissed her neck "Now was that so hard?" his hand traveled down her stomach.

"Maybe" she smirked facing him and kissing his lips. Gaara's hand pushed her body against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck "Now, I get you all to myself" she smiled. Sakura gasped feeling Gaara's finger slide into her "So sneaky" she kissed him again.

"Hey you two ready?" Kiba asked as he walked in Ino right behind him.

"Looks like that's a no" Ino giggled.

Gaara sighed and looked at the two "We're not going today" he said.

Kiba laughed "You know people will start talking" he stated.

"I am aware of that, but it's not like it will be a lie" he smirked as well as Kiba.

"Alright I'll make sure they get the story right" Kiba grinned.

"Well see you two later and hopefully clothed" Ino smiled and waved.

-

"Mr. Inuzuka, would you mind telling me where, Ms. Haruno and Mr. Sabaku are" Kakashi demanded.

"Don't be such a prick honey" Anko smiled at him in the doorway. "Haven't you heard that Uchiha, tried to rape Sakura and Ino and now he is in juvenile lock down" she smirked. "And then my good boy Kiba here laid Ino and Gaara and Sakura are probably at it again" she laughed.

Kakashi sighed, 'Kids these days' he looked up and Anko was now in the classroom beside him. "Now leave my poor Kiba alone" she teased. He looked down and saw she was wearing no bra, as usual. She got her finger and forced his gaze on her face again, "My face is up here not on my chest, besides you can that all you want home" she smiled and kissed him. "See you later" Anko winked at him.

"Ow, ow Kakashi-sensei" some students cheered.

Kiba stared at Hinata. "So Kiba did you…you know actually…we'll with…Ino" Hinata whispered.

Kiba grinned in satisfaction. "Sure as hell did"


	7. Pregnant?

**A/n: Yea I am updating and it is short but I felt I should update this one lol!!! Well here you go please R&R!!!!!!!!!!! Peace!!!!!**

2 Months Later…

"Hey Temari" Gaara looked at his sister as they worked on their homework.

She looked up at him "Yeah, what is it?" she asked.

"Do you know what's wrong with Sakura lately, she's been really moody lately" Gaara yawned.

Temari sat and thought for a second, "I'll be right back" she said getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Gaara waited for a bit and she came back. "Well, what did you get?" he asked.

"Get?" Temari looked at him strangely. "I just had to go to the bathroom" she laughed. Gaara sighed 'damn idiotic sister,' "but now that you say that I do have an idea now" she smiled and went back to the bathroom and ran out with a box and out the door. "Be right back" she called over her shoulder.

Temari knocked on Sakura's door and waited for an answer. The door slowly opened revealing Sakura. "What!" she asked glaring; her hair was messy and put up in a bun.

"Sakura can I check something?" Temari smiled walking in as Sakura slammed the door behind her.

"Here, Sakura please take the test" Temari smiled.

Sakura glared at the box and snatched it from Temari, "a pregnancy test?" she asked confused.

"Just take it please" Temari smiled again. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked in the bathroom.

Temari sat on the couch and waited until Sakura came out wide eyed. "Sakura are you ok?" she asked.

Sakura dropped the test on the floor "TEMARI I'M PREGNANT!" Sakura screamed and collapsed on the couch. "Temari what am I going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Hold on" Temari said getting up. "I'll call Hinata, Ino, and Tenten" she finished picking up the phone.

Sakura groaned "I'm only 16 for god's sake"

-

Ino handed Sakura a glass of water, "It will be alright Sakura" Ino smiled.

"You're just saying that because you didn't get seeded when Kiba fucked you!" Sakura yelled.

Ino sighed knowing the anger problems and mood swings they would be getting. "Hinata did you call Kiba, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru?" Tenten asked.

She nodded "They should be here about now" she said quietly looking out the window. "Here they are" she pointed.

The car pulled up and the three guys got out and headed to Sakura's house. Hinata let them in "Hey guys" Hinata said smiling and blushing as she saw her now boyfriend.

"Hey Hinata" he smiled back and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"So Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked and they all looked at her.

"I'm pregnant" she mumbled.

"What?" they all asked.

"I'M FUCKING PREGNANT!" Sakura screamed.

They all went wide eyed, "is Gaara the father?" Neji asked.

Sakura stared at him "No it's Shikamaru…OF COURSE ITS GAARA!" Sakura twitched.

"Moody much" Kiba laughed.

"SHUT UP DOG BOY!" Sakura yelled and Kiba hide behind Ino.

"Pregnant women are scary" he gulped and looked at Ino. "You're not pregnant are you?" he asked. Ino whacked him on the head "Of course I'm not"

"Does Gaara know?" Neji asked, all the girls shook there heads.

"Not yet" Temari sighed, "but seriously who wants to tell him?" everyone looked around.

Hinata sighed "I'll…volunteer Kiba for it" Hinata said quickly.

"All in favor?" Temari raised her hand along with everyone else but Sakura.

Kiba sweat dropped "That's not fair" Kiba complained.

"Life's not fair Kiba-kun" Ino smiled pushing him out the door.

"Fine, but Hinata's coming with me" he said grabbing Hinata and dragging her out with him.

They walked up to the door and Kiba knocked quietly, "Well looks like he's not home" he tried to smile and walk off. Hinata grabbed him by the collar and banged on the door.

Gaara opened it and looked at the two, they walked in. "Ne, Gaara" Hinata began.

"Yeah?" he said raising an 'eyebrow'.

"Gaara…ummm…Kiba has something to tell you" Hinata said stepping aside. Gaara looked at him with suspicion.

"Well…Gaara…you see…Sakuraispregnant!" he blurted out quickly. Gaara stared at them and then began laughing. Hinata and Kiba looked at him as if he were crazy.

"No…seriously guys what do you want?" Gaara asked settling down.

Hinata blinked "um Gaara…were serious"

Gaara stared at them "WHAT!?!" he yelled. He grabbed Kiba by the collar "WHO DID IT?! I'LL KILL THEM!" Gaara shook his friend.

"Gaara…GAARA!" Kiba yelled getting his friends attention. "You are the father" Gaara dropped Kiba and went speechless.

Gaara sat down on the couch "This is bad…this is very bad" he said to himself. "I knew we should have never done it" he told himself.

"Well Gaara it's a little late for that cause she's two months pregnant" Hinata told him.

Gaara got up and walked over to Sakura's house followed by Hinata and Kiba. They opened the door and they walked in, everyone went silent as Gaara walked in front of Sakura and she looked up at him.

"We need to talk" he said calmly. Sakura nodded and he helped her up and they went upstairs to her room and shut the door.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Tenten asked ogling Neji.

"I don't know" they all answered.

-

Gaara sat across from Sakura on her bed, "So" he said not knowing how to continue.

Sakura looked at him "Are you mad?" she questioned.

He looked at her "Of course I'm not mad" he smiled weakly as he caressed her face. "Surprised yes, mad no" he said truthfully.

Sakura smiled at him "So what should we do?" she asked as she played with her sheet.

He looked to the side, "I don't know, what do you want to do?" Sakura sighed.

"I really don't know" Sakura said sadly. "I think that it is awesome that I'm going to have your baby…but I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother" she admitted and looked at him.

He pulled her to him and circled his arms around her "Don't worry about it we'll make the right choice, we just might need time to think" he told her.

She leaned against him "please stay with me tonight" she begged.

He held her tighter "Of course I will" he kissed the top of her head. There was a knock at the door and then Ino walked in.

"Hey Sakura I'm going to take you to the doctor tomorrow I already have an appointment set so we can maybe get you some medicine or something pregnant women need" Ino smiled.

Sakura nodded "Ok, so you sleeping over?" Sakura asked.

Ino nodded "So is Hinata"

Sakura smiled "Ok"

Ino left the room and Sakura got up and changed into her night clothes as Gaara pulled his shirt off. Sakura crawled into her sheets and felt Gaara's warm body against her back. "Good night my blossom" he whispered in her ear. Sakura smiled and they both fell asleep.

-

Sakura groaned hearing a knock on the door, 'Who the hell is that?' she wondered, not even half awake.

"Awww you two would make such a cute married couple" she heard her blonde friends voice.

"Ino? What do you want?" Sakura asked dumbly.

"Get up Sakura you have a doctors appointment" Ino said smiling. Sakura groaned again.

"I didn't know it was so early"

Ino laughed "Sorry Sakura it was the only time left today"

Sakura sat up and looked at Gaara who was still fast asleep. Sakura sighed and got up and changed into black pants and emerald green tank top. She slipped her shoes on and Sakura put a note down for Gaara. Ino and her headed for the car. Sakura was about to get in the drivers side when Ino snatched the keys. "One you're pregnant so you shouldn't drive and two you're a psycho driver and would kill us all" Ino got in and Sakura walked around to the other side.

They drove down the road to the hospital and Ino helped Sakura out and they walked into the office.

-

"So Miss Haruno, you think you're pregnant?" the doctor asked. Sakura nodded "Well let us take another test just to make sure" he smiled.

After the test the doctor walked out "So have you decided what you're going to do with it?" Ino asked.

Sakura shook her head "no, I haven't"

The doctor walked back in with the results, "Well Miss Haruno, I am to inform you…you are not pregnant" Sakura and Ino looked at each other.

"What?" Sakura asked. Sakura heard her cell phone ring and she dug it out of her purse and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sakura you'll never guess what happened!"

"Really Temari what?"

"It's a funny story actually; you see the pregnancy test I gave you was well really out of date"

"Really? How long of date?" Sakura's eye twitched.

"That's the funny part…about cough 1 year"

"1 YEAR!" Sakura screeched and hung up the phone with an irritated look on her face.

She looked at the doctor, her eye was twitching. "I'm sorry we wasted your time, we'll be leaving now" the doctor nodded and Sakura stormed out dragging Ino behind her.

She got in the drivers seat and grabbed the keys from Ino, who buckled in and held onto the seat. Sakura shot out of the parking lot racing home "I'M GOING TO KILL TEMARI!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura slammed on the brakes in front of her house and rushed in. "TEMARI!" she shouted. Temari walked in and was immediately grabbed by Sakura, "HOW COULD YOU GET THE DATE OF BY 1 YEAR?!?!"

Temari blinked, "Ne, Sakura I'm sorry" she tried to pry herself free.

Gaara walked down the stairs and saw the scene "What's going on?" he asked.

"Sakura is not pregnant" Ino said.

Gaara looked at Sakura, "This is great" he went up and kissed her "now we don't have to worry about it" he yawned.

"See Sakura everything is all better" Temari smiled. Sakura let go of Temari and crossed her arms.

"You could have killed me with all that shock Temari" Sakura pouted.

Temari laughed "Hey I said I was sorry" Sakura stuck her tongue out at Temari and they both started laughing. 'What a relief' Sakura sweat dropped to herself.


	8. Hell Hole

**A/n: Hi new chapter!!! Yes, yes indeed well ok I just need to specify something in this I have added another family member to Gaara's family and I just think him and Gaara look a lot alike so I decided to make them brothers. Well I hope you all like this chapter!**

The front door opened slowly as a pink haired woman walked in. She walked up the stairs to Sakura's bedroom and slowly but quietly opened the door. She walked in and went wide eyed as she saw her daughter sleeping in the same bed as a…boy!

"Sakura!" her mother screamed.

Both of them shot up "M-mom, ugh this isn't what it looks like" Sakura tried to convince her mother.

"Downstairs now! You…" she glared at Gaara. "Out" she hissed. Sakura closed the front door behind Gaara and walked into the kitchen just as her mother hung up the phone.

"Sakura, seeing as you have become a whore and destroyed my trust I have no choice…" he mother said beginning to cry.

"Mom what did you do?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura tomorrow you will be starting a private all girls' school" her mother said sternly leaving the kitchen.

Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor. "You've got to be fucking kidding me" Sakura groaned and punched the wall. She got up and went to the door and slammed it on her way out. She walked over to Gaara's and just walked in "TEMARI!" Sakura yelled heading for the kitchen and grabbing a gallon of ice cream.

Temari walked into the living room to see Sakura on the couch with the ice cream. "Oh no what's wrong?" she asked sitting next to her.

"My bitchy mom is sending my to an all girl school just because I was sleeping with Gaara" Sakura began to cry and plunge into the chocolate ice cream.

Gaara walked in and saw the scene "What's wrong?" he asked and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura's mother is sending Sakura to an all girl school tomorrow" Temari looked at the terribly sad Sakura. "I'll just leave you two alone" Temari got up and went upstairs.

Gaara looked off into space "My brother is coming home today" he said breaking the silence.

Sakura looked at him with confusion, "You have another brother?" she asked. He nodded and walked and sat on the couch next to her.

"He used to be friends with Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, but Itachi got my brother Sasori into a lot of shit and of course Itachi didn't get taken but my brother did," Gaara said turning to her.

"He is coming home today" Sakura nodded and looked at him. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm not letting you go" he whispered into her ear.

"Gaara there's nothing we can do" she said sadly, "Is it one of those schools where you live on campus?" he asked her.

She nodded "Unfortunately I think so" she sighed. "I don't see how she can come in from being gone for months and just order me around and assume crap" Sakura huffed. Gaara chuckled "What?" she asked.

"Oh come on Sakura how many times have we done it?" he smirked at her.

Sakura smiled and went red "About 7"

He grabbed her chin and kissed her. "Don't worry my blossom it will all work out" he promised he leaned to her ear "but I might just have to get rid of your mother, she is a major interference" he joked.

Temari ran down the stairs "Sasori's here!" she smiled and ran out the door. Sakura and Gaara got up and went outside to where a red sports car drove up and a red head came out of the driver's seat.

"Sasori!" Temari ran and hugged her older brother.

Sakura looked at Gaara and then Sasori "Wow you guys look **a lot** alike" she giggled. "What's the age difference?" she asked.

"Sasori is 19, Temari is 17, Kankuro is 17, and of course I am 16 as you know" he smiled at her. Sasori walked up to Gaara and they stared at each other for a little until Sasori smirked and grabbed Gaara and rustled with his hair.

Gaara's eye twitched as Sasori put him down with now messed up hair. "Is my little baby brother all grown up" he teased. Gaara made a low growling noise and glared at his brother. "Missed me I see" Sasori laughed, "and who might this be?" he said looking at Sakura.

Sakura smiled and held out her hand "I'm Haruno Sakura, neighbor, girlfriend, etc." she nodded.

"Nice" he smirked. "Where's Kankuro?" Sasori asked Gaara.

"Upstairs playing with those puppets you left him" Gaara rolled his eyes, and Sasori smirked and grabbed his bags and headed into the house.

"You guys seem a lot alike" Sakura smirked.

Temari laughed "You have no idea" both girls giggled.

"Sakura!" someone called for her Sakura turned and saw her mother.

"Sakura come on you have to pack I'm taking you up today" her mother yelled from the front porch.

"No" Sakura yelled back.

"Excuse me young lady!" her mother screamed. "Would you rather go live with your father?!" she squinted her green eyes at Sakura.

Sakura went wide eyed "I have to go" she said quickly and kissed Gaara on the lips and ran into her house.

-

Sakura sat in the passenger seat as they drove into downtown. "So Sakura I hope you like you're new school" her mother tried to start up a conversation.

"I hate you and I liked my old school, I had tons of friends and a boyfriend that cared about me" Sakura said not facing her.

"Sakura you're 16 you don't know what-"

"Mom shut up Gaara's not like any other he is different" Sakura said ending the conversation. They drove onto the campus and pulled into the parking lot. Sakura got out and her mother got her bags and they headed to the front office.

They walked into the principles office to see a brown haired woman. "Hello Sakura, I am principle Koran" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Your roommate will show you to your room, Deidara" Koran called in, a girl with long blonde hair walked in her bangs were covering her left eye. Sakura grabbed her bags and followed her out. They walked down the hall and came to the room. Deidara opened the door and lead her in. She closed the door and locked it. She turned to Sakura and stared at her for a second "Why are you here?" she asked seriously.

"My mom sent me here because she caught me sleeping with my boyfriend" Sakura said awkwardly, now really confused as to what was going on.

"You have to get out while you have the chance" Deidara told her.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked now freaking out.

"This school is different, the principle she does things to the girls and makes them do things for her, and you know the final exams each semester are how much you can pleasure her" Deidara told her.

Sakura went wide eyed, "I've failed every year because I refuse to take the final exam" Deidara said. Sakura looked at her and then ran to the window and saw her mother drive out of the parking lot and then the gates to the school closed.

"No…I'm stuck here" Sakura slide to the ground, "no…NO!" Sakura screamed, and then there was a knock at the door.


	9. Break Out

**A/n: YEA! A new chapter I hope you all like it I know I do!!!!!! Lol well please review!!!! Peace!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

They waited silently for awhile and heard the person at the door knock again. "Hello is anyone in there?" the principles voice came. Deidara made a motion to cover Sakura's mouth and not answer. "Sakura dear are you there you have to take the beginning 'exam'" the principle continued. "Sakura? If you're in there don't ignore me you must come to my office for your 'examination'" Sakura went wide eyed, soon they heard her leave and the let out a breath.

Deidara stared at the pink haired girl, "Just be glad you're not with anyone else, they would do things to you. I'll change your schedule to match mine so you're not in any class alone" Deidara told her as she sat at the computer and began typing away.

"You can do that?" Sakura asked walking behind the blonde. "Why exactly are you doing this?" Sakura asked her.

"Because," Deidara started "I know what this school does to people" she said sadly.

"What's your name?" Deidara stopped and turned to her.

"Why?" Sakura wondered, Deidara stared at her "because how am I supposed to change you schedule if I don't know your name" she said as it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"How are you going to change it isn't it in the school files?" Sakura thought aloud.

"It's called hacking" Deidara said as she hit enter "All done, by the way I'm Deidara" she held out her hand and Sakura shook it.

-

Sakura woke up and looked around her, and then she screamed. Deidara shot up in her own bed, she looked across the room "What's wrong?" she asked.

Sakura groaned "It wasn't a dream" she fell back down.

Deidara sighed "Doesn't matter we have to wake up anyways" Deidara said pushing the covers off and heading into the bathroom. Sakura looked at the picture she put by her bed of her and Gaara.

Sakura looked out the window, "I hate the world so much" Sakura whispered.

"You should you're stuck in this hell hole" Deidara said. Sakura turned around and saw Deidara in brand new clothes, some black jeans and a dark blue shirt.

"That was fast" Sakura said.

"Ugh, yea I don't want Mrs. Koran coming in and spying on me, one time she picked my lock luckily I was in the bathroom and my clothes were in there too" Deidara said walking up to the wall mirror and putting her make up on.

Sakura went in the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed she came out and saw Deidara waiting for her. "You ready?" Deidara asked.

Sakura nodded and grabbed her book bag. Deidara smiled "Good cause it's about time to save Haku" she laughed.

"Haku, who's Haku?" Sakura asked with a confused expression as they walked down the hall. Deidara stopped at another door and knocked a girl with long brown hair answered.

"Deidara!" she said.

She waved "Ready?" she asked, they heard voices from the room.

"HAKU, GIRL PLEASE CAN WE BRUSH YOUR PRETTY HAIR!" they screamed.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE I'M NOT A GIRL!" he screamed and slammed the door.

Sakura was really confused now, "She's not a girl?" she asked Deidara.

Deidara nodded "He was sent here because his aunt thought he was a girl and now he's stuck here" Deidara laughed while Haku frowned.

"Well let's go, oh and by the way Haku, Sakura…Sakura, Haku" she quickly introduced them to each other.

"Well Haku I guess you like it here since you know all girls" Sakura laughed.

"Actually no my heart only belongs to one" he smiled a sweet smile.

"Aww that's so cute" Sakura giggled. "Who is she?" Sakura asked.

"Actually its Zabuza" he blushed.

Sakura blinked and laughed a little "That sounds like…a guys…name…" she looked at him and sighed "it is a guy isn't it" she questioned. He nodded, "Well what ever floats your boat" she smiled at him and he smiled back.

Deidara sighed "I have weird friends" she said to herself.

Sakura laughed "Hey just wait till you meet my friends they're crazy!" Sakura laughed and then stopped, "Wait guys" she said and they huddled together. "I think we should run away from this hell hole you guys can live at my house cause my mom practically doesn't live there and you can go to my school and all" Sakura said happily.

"I think that sounds good" Deidara smirked. "I've wanted so long to get out of this place, but nowhere to go… I'm in" she smiled.

Haku looked at them as if they were dumb. "Oh yea I want to stay here soooo bad" he said sarcastically.

Sakura smiled devilishly "Alright but well need some outside help" she said indicating the others.

"Well for now we have to go to class after school well talk up the details" Deidara told them and they rushed of to class.

-

Two days later…

"Guys!" Temari shouted as she ran downstairs into the living room to see, all three of her brothers, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji sitting around watching TV. "Guess what!" she squealed.

"What?" Gaara said angrily.

"I just got a call from Sakura" she smirked, this sparked Gaara's interest. "She needs our help getting her and her two new friends out of the hell hole and its top priority! We have to go today because according to Sakura's friend there having an assembly in the gym today and everyone will be there"

"Then why are we still sitting here!" Ino cheered.

"Let's go!" they all got up and got there special equipment. They got into their cars and drove off.

Gaara looked at his brother "Why won't you let me drive" he pouted.

"Because I want to, I haven't driven in forever" he smirked. Gaara leaned back and looked at Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto in the back.

"You guys ok?" he asked.

They nodded "Man lets just get Sakura out of that insane asylum" Naruto said with determination.

"So Sasori," Neji yawned "you looking for a new lady?" he asked.

Sasori looked at them through the rear view mirror "I'm tired of women they're so exhausting" he sighed.

They all nodded thinking about the girls "They sure are" they said together.

-

Sakura and Deidara were stuffing all there stuff in their bags. Deidara looked under the bed and grabbed a wallet that was hidden in the mattress. "They take your money" she told Sakura.

Sakura looked at her and smiled "I like what you've done with your hair" Sakura said as she zipped her bag up.

Deidara smiled "Really you like it, I thought about covering one of my eyes and putting some of it up in a pony tail and the rest down" she said.

"Yeah, I like it it's so you" Sakura said placing her stuff on the bed.

"Well Haku should be here soon" Deidara said.

Sakura nodded "Yeah they others should be getting here soon too, Temari worked out an entire plan to keep the guards busy" Sakura smiled and then there was a knock at the door.

Deidara answered it and Haku walked in with all his stuff. "Finally I'm leaving!" he cheered. Sakura looked out the window and saw Temari's car and Temari and Ino walking up to the front office.

"Guys come on, they're here we have to go, and Haku is everyone already at the assembly?" Sakura asked he nodded and they ran out into the hall and dashed down the stairs.

-

Temari and Ino walked up to the door, "Ready?" Temari asked. Ino nodded and they ran in "Please help!" the screamed all the guards looked at them. "Some poor defenseless girl is being beaten up on the south side of the school by a gang of…ugh…gangsters!" Temari shouted in a panic.

The guards ran out to the south side as fast as possible. Temari and Ino looked around "Ok their in their school uniforms so it should be easy to find them" Ino said.

"Temari! Ino!" Sakura called as they ran up to them.

"Come on we have to go before they come back" Temari said and they all ran into the parking lot.

"Temari you guys take Haku. Deidara and I will go in Gaara's car" they nodded and went their separate ways.

They reached the car when they heard someone "GET BACK HERE!" the guards yelled from the distance.

Sakura and Deidara jumped in the front and landed on Sasori and Gaara, "DRIVE!" Deidara shouted and they drove out of the parking lot.

"Hold on" Deidara said. "Pull over here" she said. The car slowed and they all looked at her, she looked at her watch and then up at the school. They followed her gaze, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" she smirked and 'BOOM!' the room they had been staying in exploded and the upper levels caved in a bit.

They were all wide eyed. "Ok we can go now" Deidara smiled. Sasori smirked and they drove off. Once they were home Sakura and Deidara got out and walked to Sakura's house.

They guys got out of the car, Gaara looked at his brother "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Sasori looked back at him, "I have never seen a hotter woman in my entire life" he smirked.

"What you mean Sakura's new friend?" Naruto said.

"I can say one thing" Sasori laughed "that ride home was great" they all laughed with him.

"Well" Gaara began "I'll be right back I have some business" he said heading towards Sakura's house.

-

"Yeah Mom, there was a big explosion due too…ugh…gasses being loosely capped in the school, so they closed down the school and sent us home. So I'll be going back to my old school" she lied to her mother. "Yes mom thanks, I forgive you and you wont be back for 6 months, ok mom just wire the money like usual" Sakura sighed into the phone and then hung up.

"Well that's all taken care of she says it's cool if you stay and bought the whole story" Sakura smiled.

She looked at Deidara who was daydreaming, "And what are you thinking about?" Sakura smirked at her friend.

Deidara looked at her, "Who was that cute red head?" she asked.

Sakura twitched "That's Gaara and he's **my** boyfriend" Sakura glared.

"I thought the one you were sitting on was Gaara" Deidara said confused. Sakura blinked "Oh, you meant the one you jumped on" Sakura laughed awkwardly.

Deidara nodded, "That was Gaara's older brother his name is Sasori" Sakura told her.

Deidara smiled "He is too gorgeous!" she squealed. Sakura laughed and heard the doorbell, she opened it and it was Gaara.

"Gaara!" Sakura screamed and jumped on him and kissed him. "I missed you so much I almost died!" Sakura hugged him tighter.

"Oh yea Gaara will you introduce my friend to your brother she thinks he's gorgeous!" Sakura smiled.

Deidara went blood red, "SAKURA!" she yelled.

"Calm down Deidara" Sakura laughed. "Let's go meet your man!" Sakura cheered.

Deidara was beat red "I don't wanna go anymore" she said walking upstairs.

"NONSENSE!" Sakura cheered again and grabbed Deidara's arm and dragged her out the door following Gaara.

"NO!" she screamed digging her fingers into the ground, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Deidara screamed. Gaara opened the door and Sakura threw Deidara in.

She landed on someone and sat up in an awkward position on top of the person. She looked down at the red head she was sitting on, Sasori looked back at her. She went even redder "I am SO sorry!"

"You sure like sitting on me don't you?" he smirked. She jumped up "I'm sorry!" she blushed further and straightened up.

He got up and looked at her "You know you're cute when you blush" Sasori smiled, Deidara was so red she passed out.

Sasori caught her and laughed. Gaara and Sakura walked in "Wow she passed out" Sakura said poking her cheek.

"Yup I think I'll just let her stay here till she wakes up" Sasori smiled.

Gaara looked at Sakura and she smiled, "Well we'll be in Gaara's room" Sakura pulled Gaara upstairs.

"Don't be too noisy" Sasori joked and set Deidara beside him on the couch, her head fell onto his shoulder and she slept.


	10. Makeup Time

**A/n: A new chapter is up I hope you all like it!!!!! It is a good one as well, please review it would be much appreciated!!!!!!**

"Deidara what the hell are you doing?" Temari asked the blonde.

She blinked "Looking at this window display" she pointed. Temari looked strangely at her and then at the window.

"You have great taste!" she cheered dragging her and Sakura in.

"Temari I invited you to help shop for Deidara so don't be crazy" Sakura laughed and Temari stuck her tongue out at her.

"I suggest you put that tongue back in your mouth or you'll lose it" Sakura smirked and Temari and Deidara laughed.

"Temari?" Deidara asked.

She looked up from the rack she was searching in "Yea, what is it?"

Deidara blushed "Well I was just wondering…how old your brother was"

Temari blinked and then sighed "Why do all my friends like my brothers?" Temari asked herself, Deidara blushed further. "Well Sasori is 19 but he's going to be in our grade because he was in jail for a year".

"Why was he in jail?" Deidara asked.

"Itachi got him in trouble" Temari said looking at a purple blouse.

"Speaking of your brothers…" Sakura began. "What's got Gaara so tweaked? He hasn't talked to me all weekend" Sakura said sadly.

"Oh that's right you don't know…well ummm…Sasuke is back…he got out of jail" Temari said awkwardly.

Sakura went wide eyed and shook "Why didn't anyone tell me this earlier" she asked and slumped to the ground.

Deidara and Temari picked her up, "Sakura let's talk about this on the way home, ok?" Temari asked,

Sakura nodded "You're right we're here to shop and have fun" Sakura smiled.

"So let's shop" Deidara cheered, they all bought new cloths for Deidara and for themselves and then headed home after about 4 hours of shopping.

-

"We're back!" Temari called as she walked in and saw Naruto and Hinata sitting on the couch with Neji, Kiba, and Tenten in the chairs.

"Hey guys" she waved, "Sakura and Deidara are coming over as soon as they set they're stuff down" Temari laughed. "It wouldn't have taken so long if we didn't have to make that extra trip to the sheet store to get new sheets for Deidara because _somebody_ had sex on the guest bed at Sakura's house" Temari said looking at Kiba and walking upstairs.

"Oh and Gaara," Temari stopped. "Sakura knows and she's going to kill you" she finished and headed upstairs.

Gaara twitched "Damn Temari" he said under his breath and as if on queue there was banging at the door. Gaara groaned 'great' he sarcastically though.

He got up and opened the door to a glaring Sakura. "Hi" Deidara smiled and pushed past them. "Hey guys where's Haku?" Deidara asked.

"In the kitchen I think" Kiba answered her. Deidara nodded and departed, "Damn, that's one hot blonde," Kiba smirked.

Neji nodded "I'll say" Tenten twitched and hit Neji upside the head.

"What was that for?" Neji asked.

Tenten crossed her arms, "Oh _nothing_" she pouted.

Sakura continued glaring at Gaara, "We need to talk" she said angrily grabbing his hand and dragging him upstairs behind her as they passed Sasori.

He shrugged and continued downstairs and walked into the kitchen, "Lucky bastard" Kiba said under his breath crossing his arms.

He walked in to see Deidara finish talking to Haku and then Haku left. Deidara turned around "Oh, hi Sasori" she blushed. Sasori smirked god he loved it when she blushed.

He walked up to her and she backed up, "So are you ready for your new school tomorrow?" he asked backing her into the counter.

He leaned in and placed both his arms on the counter trapping her, she turned a deep shade of red. "Um, Sasori-san …" Deidara trailed off.

"I don't think –san does it, I think –danna would be more…fit" he smirked leaning closer, now only centimeters apart.

Deidara couldn't feel her face she turned so red. She gulped "Sasori!" Temari yelled. Sasori sighed and stood up straight; he looked at her and smiled before he walked out.

Deidara slide to the ground, "He almost kissed me" Deidara smiled happily.

"Damn it Temari!" Deidara yelled throwing a fork out the doorway.

"Ouch!" she heard Temari's voice.

Deidara laughed, Sasori smirked hearing his favorite blonde curse his sister, "What are you smirking at!?"

Temari glared, Sasori looked at her, "Nothing dear little sister"

Temari twitched, "Don't even" she threatened.

-

Sakura pulled him into his room and slammed the door behind her. "Why wouldn't you tell me?!" Sakura yelled.

Gaara averted his gaze, Sakura steamed "Why won't you talk to me!" she yelled only now she was louder. Sakura crossed her arms, "You know what I don't think this has anything to do with Sasuke, I think you're seeing another girl" Sakura said painfully as she walked out and slammed the door behind her.

Gaara went wide eyed, "Sakura no that's not it!" he yelled after her, getting up and following her. "Sakura wait!" Gaara called as they went down the stairs.

"Leave me alone!" Sakura cried and opened and slammed the door on his face. Gaara opened it and followed her outside.

"Ooook," Naruto said awkwardly looking at the others.

"Sakura, please" Gaara said. Sakura just continued to her house and slammed that door in his face as well. Gaara growled he was getting tired of this. He opened her house door and slammed it behind him. "SAKURA!" he yelled and headed upstairs and went into her room, where he saw her sitting on her bed facing away from the door.

Gaara rubbed his temples, "Sakura I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Sasuke, I just…don't ever want you to be hurt again" Gaara said painfully.

"How do you think I feel right now" Sakura said not even looking at him. Gaara went and sat behind her and grabbed her around the waist.

"Please Sakura I'm sorry, I was just angry, so much happened, I lost you and then the day after Sasuke came back, I just want to protect you" he admitted.

Sakura smiled a little bit, "I know but I want you to tell me these things too," she said leaning into him.

Gaara nodded "I am sorry" he said kissing her head.

Sakura smiled, "So are you ready to have me back at school?" Sakura asked turning around and kissing him.

"I don't know I liked it quiet" Gaara smirked.

Sakura's mouth hung open "Oh no you didn't" she said pushing him slightly.

"Oh I did" Gaara said pushing her down onto the bed and pinning her down. Sakura smiled and Gaara smirked, "And what are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"This." Sakura smiled and kissed him.

He smiled "Well you know what I'm going to do?" he questioned his beautiful companion.

"What?" Sakura taunted. Gaara kissed her licking her lips asking for entrance. Sakura opened her eyes when she felt his hand undo her shirt and then unclip her bra.

"Gaara," Sakura mumbled in the kiss. She moaned when he grasped one of her breasts, he left her lips and began kissing her neck.

"Gaara isn't this what sent me to that school" Sakura panted as he moved down to her chest. He slid her pants off with ease and quickly disposed of her underwear. Gaara moved to her beasts and sucked tenderly on her nipple.

"Gaara!" Sakura called holding onto him. Gaara smiled hearing her call his name, she slightly pushed him away and tore her shirt off but when he went back to kiss her but she stopped him.

"What?" he asked.

Sakura smirked and looked down, "I'm not going to be the only one naked" she said.

Gaara looked at her "Then do something about it" he sat back.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "Fine I will" she said ripping his shirt off to see his beautiful muscles. Sakura worked at his belt and then threw it to the side. Sakura pulled his pants down and smirked "oh how I missed this" Sakura smiled. She leaned down and took Gaara's hard dick into her mouth. Gaara groaned and pulled her up to him. Sakura lay on him as she held his dick in her hand massaging it slowly.

Gaara kissed her on the lips lightly, "I'm glad your back" he smiled and held her.

"Me too" she smiled back. Sakura looked up at him when she felt his finger slide into her opening. "Gaara, you're so bad" Sakura said massaging him painfully slow.

"Sakura are you ok!" Deidara said as she ran in. Sakura pulled a sheet over them, Deidara went wide eyed "I am so sorry!" she bowed and left slamming the door. She breathed out and opened her eyes and sighed. "Wow," she said before walking downstairs back to Temari's house.


	11. So Close Yet So Far

**A/n: Hey Guys I had some major twin problems but its all good now! Just so you all know lol but yea here's the new chapter of War for the Cherry Blossom!!! Hooray!!!!!! Ok well please review!!!!!!! Peace!!!!!**

Deidara sat up from her place on the couch. She yawned and stretched making the blankets she had apparently used to fall off. Deidara rubbed her eyes and saw Temari sitting in an arm chair reading a book and drinking coffee "Good morning," Temari smiled noticing her awake.

Deidara smiled back, "You too, hey Temari who gave me the blankets last night?" she asked not remembering getting them herself.

Temari smiled more, "Oh it was Sasori,"

Deidara went red, "Really?"

Temari nodded "Yeah, you know I have never seen him take such an interest in a girl so much, I mean he must **really** likes you" Temari laughed.

Deidara felt heat being emitted from her cheeks. Sasori walked out of the kitchen and saw her "Hey beautiful," he smirked sitting beside her.

Deidara went wide eyed and fell over onto her side. She quickly sat up and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She looked forward and saw her reflection "AHHH!!" she stood up and screamed "I LOOK HIDIEOUS!" she yelled and ran out back to her new house.

Sasori chuckled and looked after her. Temari smiled "Hey Sasori, what do you think Tsubame will do when you have to dump her?"

Sasori looked at his little sister "She graduated and probably forgot me so it's all for the better I mean who is still 'in love' as she says with someone who was in jail for a year?" Sasori said sipping his coffee.

Temari nodded "That is true, so I guess you found who you were looking for?" Temari raised an eyebrow waiting for the answer.

Sasori smirked "So nosy aren't we, but I'd have to say yes I've never felt this way about anyone" he said gazing into space. Gaara walked in the front door and yawned he went and sat by Sasori snatching his coffee and chugging it down.

Sasori's eye twitched "And just what the hell was that for" Sasori said angrily.

"I'm tired and needed coffee," Gaara said leaning back and closing his eyes, suddenly Sasori's fist met with Gaara's face.

Gaara looked up at his brother who glared back down at him, "Then you get your own, I don't know how you acted when I was gone but I will not have you acting like you rule the world and treat everyone else as shit!" Sasori said sternly.

Gaara stood up and punched him right back, there was a moment of silence while the both just stared at each other.

Temari went wide eyed "Shit!" she yelled getting up from her chair as Gaara and Sasori lashed out at each other. Temari tried to push them off each other but when you have two against one your odds aren't as great. Sakura and Deidara walked into the house and looked at the scene.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sakura shouted grabbing Gaara and trying to hold him back as Deidara ran in front of Sasori and grabbed him from the front stopping him. Temari stood in the middle glaring at both of them, they were both breathing hard and Sasori turned to the side and spit out blood onto the floor. Sakura grabbed a wash cloth and wiped the blood on Gaara's forehead off.

"Stop," Temari said dead serious, "if you two ever do that again I will kill you both myself" she threatened, not even close to sounding like she was joking. Sasori pushed Deidara off and stomped up the stairs.

Gaara angrily nudged Sakura away and went into the kitchen. Deidara and Sakura frowned and looked at Temari, who sighed. "I don't know what to do with them. I mean one minute they'll be the greatest of brothers and the next…" Temari trailed off.

Gaara walked back out and went to the door; "I'll meet you at school," he said calmly. "I'm going to go pick up Naruto and Neji" he finished and left.

They heard his car drive off and looked at each other "Oh, well you ready?" Sakura asked.

Temari nodded "Let's go,"

Deidara yawned "You guys start the car and I'm going to get a cup of coffee" she smiled.

They walked out and Deidara headed for the kitchen and grabbed the pot and poured herself some in a Styrofoam cup. She put it down and poured some creamer in. Deidara felt like someone was right behind her. When she turned around and saw Sasori, "I'm sorry Deidara" he said looking off to the side.

She smiled "It's ok really" she assured.

He walked up to her face to face only centimeters away, "No it's not, I'm sorry and I don't ever want to be that way in front of you again," he said leaning in. Deidara went wide eyed and panicked 'what do I do, what do I do!' she yelled in her head. Then her body did something on its own and she leaned in and he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wove her arms around his neck.

He licked her lips and she gasped opening her mouth and he dove in. Sasori pushed her to the counter and left her lips and trailed down her neck sucking tenderly on the skin. Deidara panted never having felt this before. She felt Sasori bit down lightly and moaned loudly. He smirked moved further down reaching her black button up shirt.

He moved one of his hands to unbutton the first couple of buttons and moved further down kissing on the top of her breasts. Deidara opened her eyes hearing the car honk furiously. Sasori growled and looked back up at her planting a kiss on his lips "I'll see you later" he said kissing her again. He smirked and grabbed his keys and headed out. Deidara grabbed her coffee and ran out and got in the car.

Temari began driving and Sakura looked back at Deidara, "Deidara you're shirt is like half way open," Sakura pointed out. Deidara looked down and blushed madly buttoning it back up quickly.

Temari looked in the rear view mirror "Is that a hickey?" Deidara blushed further, and got out a compact.

Sakura smirked "You didn't" Deidara looked up at her and then averted her gaze.

"My god what is it with you all and fucking my brothers" Temari laughed.

Sakura smiled "I can't help it if I can't control myself around something that hot" they both laughed.

"Well, first of all we didn't you know…do it" Deidara crossed her arms.

"Hey it looks like you would have gotten there if I didn't honk" Temari smirked.

"Shut up" Deidara smiled playfully.

"So did he get your bra off?" Temari asked.

Deidara shook her head, "Of course not…he just got to the top of my breasts" she said a slight red gracing her cheeks.

All of them laughed, "Oh yea you guys remember Naruto's birthday party is tonight and Hinata and Neji are holding at their house" they nodded and drove into the parking lot.

"Hey, Sakura, I'll get Deidara her schedule and you save us some seats, ok?" Temari said as her and Deidara headed to the office. Sakura waved them off and headed to the cafeteria as she walked in and got a couple stares. She ignored them and walked to her table and sat beside Gaara and Hinata.

"Hey everybody!" Sakura smiled. "Where's Sasori?" she asked looking around for him.

"Over there," Tenten pointed to the furthest table on the east side.

"He doesn't sit with you?" Sakura questioned Gaara leaning on his shoulder.

Gaara smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist, "No, he's catching up with his old friends" Gaara said.

Suddenly the whole place got silent and Sakura and Gaara looked towards the entrance. "SASUKE!" some girls screamed. Sakura felt a shiver run up her spine and Gaara held her closer.

Sasori glared at the other person that was with his younger brother's rival, "Itachi," Sasori growled.

"Sasori," Itachi lazily said noticing the other red head.

"I see you're out of prison" he laughed.

"Don't start that shit up. That was all you're fault you asshole" Sasori seethed, Itachi laughed.

Sakura looked at Gaara "How weird is that they hate each other and you and Sasuke hate each other"

He looked at her, "Yeah, its funny how that works isn't it" he said sarcastically.

The bell rang and they all headed to their classes. Sasori walked by Itachi glancing at him in the corner of his eye, "You better watch out for you're new little blonde friend" he whispered smirking.

Sasori went glared and turned to him "If you so much as touch her, I will make sure you suffer" he shot back and walked off.

-

Deidara sat at a desk in her first period, tapping her pencil on her desk impatiently waiting for class to start. She glanced down at her schedule again and read it over in her mind.

'_1__st__ Period: English_

_2__nd__ Period: Art_

_3__rd__ Period: Algebra 2_

_4__th__ Period: Chemistry _

_5__th__ Period: History_

_6__th__ Period: Gym_

_7__th__ Period: Foreign Language'_

'At least I have 4th, 5th, and 6th with Temari' Deidara thought thankfully, as she began to doodle on her paper. She noticed someone sat in front of her and turned around but she decided to ignore them. The person took her pencil, her eye twitched and she looked up and saw Sasori "Hey, sweetness" he smiled.

Deidara blushed and all her past anger disappeared instantly. He looked down and saw the doodle she was working on, "You're good" he said looking at it further.

"Thanks" Deidara whispered grabbing her pencil and setting it on the desk.

"Looks like I have this class with you" Sasori smirked as she blushed.

"Mr. Sabaku! Please stop flirting with the new student and turn around!" the teacher ordered. Sasori turned around and flicked off the teacher as she turned her back to face him. Deidara lightly laughed at his antic's and resumed her doodling. Sasori grabbed the paper that was being passed back and took one before passing it back to Deidara.

She grabbed it and passed it back as well. "Alright class I want you to pair up to work on this activity, **no dilly dallying**" she scolded looking at Sasori.

"Just because of that one time I put your desk on the school roof doesn't mean you should hate me for the rest of eternity" he smirked.

The teacher glared at him and spoke again "Just pair up and get to work" she said sitting at her desk and began grading papers.

Sasori turned his chair around and faced Deidara. "Umm…you wanna be my partner?" Deidara asked nervously.

Sasori smirked "Of course," he leaned in only centimeters away. "You really don't have to be so nervous I do like you so you don't have to worry" he assured her.

Deidara went blood red as he returned to his prior position. Deidara picked up her pencil and began filling in the blanks on the worksheet. Sasori leaned on his hand thinking about this morning. He smirked thinking about it. She plagued his mind ever since he laid eyes on her. She was just so damn beautiful and smart and even talented…suspiciously with making bombs, he found out on there first encounter.

His mind went back to his first thought. He frowned wanting to hit Temari for ruining a very…he couldn't find a good word for it…intimate, 'Yea' he resumed, he smirked that was a good word for it. He loved that fact she was so embarrassed around him. He even found it very attractive that she was a virgin, his mind flashed back to what could have happened if Temari wasn't a crap head.

_He moved one of his hands to unbutton the first couple of buttons and moved further down kissing on the top of her breast. Deidara roamed her fingers through his red hair pulling it slightly._

_Sasori's hands moved further down her shirt unbuttoning buttons as he descended down to her pants. She felt his hand slide in and move towards her untouched pussy. He easily slide her pants off onto the kitchen floor and he moved back to her lips and kissed her. Deidara grabbed his shirt and pulled it off._

"Sasori?" Deidara's voice broke him from his fantasy. He looked at her smiling "What?" she asked smiling back.

"Nothing" he smirked and grabbed a pencil from his pocket and began working with her.


	12. Surprise Party

**A/n: I am so on a role with this story right now, I got tons of ideas just waiting to be written well I hope you like this chapter!!! Please review!!!!!!!! Peace!!!**

Deidara and Sasori walked out of 1st period. "Well I have Art next with Sakura and Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, and Shikamaru" Deidara smiled.

"I'll see you then" he smiled planting a quick kiss on her lips. Deidara blushed and walked off to her next class. She walked in and took a seat by Sakura.

"How was your first period?" Sakura asked smiling.

Deidara returned the gesture "It was good, Sasori is in my class" Deidara blushed.

"Oh, yea Deidara about that hickey I really think you should cover it with make up" Sakura smirked.

Deidara blushed further and searched her purse, "Is that from my brother?" Gaara asked pointing at her neck.

Deidara looked up and sweat dropped "Ugh…no" she lied.

Gaara smirked "I'm not dumb I know what happened this morning"

Deidara buried her face in her hands, "Great" she mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh yea Gaara" Shikamaru said lazily. Sakura, Deidara, and Gaara looked over to the genius. "You know since Sasori's back. Guess what, I got a call from Club Infinity and they booked you guys Friday night" he said yawning.

"Seriously," Gaara and Kiba said excitedly.

He nodded and Sakura looked around at them "Ok, what's going on?" she asked and Deidara nodded wanting to know what was going on as well.

Gaara looked at the two clueless girls and smirked "Ok well see before Sasori was you know bad and all that shit, Kiba, Neji, him, and I started a band" Gaara began.

"Really?!" Sakura and Deidara shouted.

Gaara and Kiba nodded "Yeah and sense Sasori's back we can pick up where we left off, we're lucky to have Shikamaru as our manager" Gaara said looking at Shikamaru.

"Yeah, man and I play the drums everybody loves the drummers" Kiba tooth grinned. Naruto walked in and sat beside Deidara and caught up on what was going on.

"So, this Friday?" Sakura asked.

Kiba and Gaara nodded "You'll be there right?" Gaara asked looking at his cherry blossom.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" she smiled back.

"What do you, Sasori, and Neji do?" Naruto asked.

"Well Sasori and I can play the electric guitar and we sing and Neji plays the base guitar and man does he rock at it" Gaara said.

"Sweet, so can we all come, I mean Hinata, me, and the others?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kiba nodded "That would be great!" he said happily. "You guys could get on free too since your with us" he danced happily.

"I'll have to tell Sasori and Neji later" Gaara said to himself.

Deidara and Sakura laughed watching the boys, "This sounds fun," Sakura smiled.

Deidara nodded and grabbed her foundation out of her purse. "Now to hide this" she smiled as Sakura laughed.

-

Deidara walked out of the class and waved to Temari. "I'll see you in gym, I just have to use the bathroom" Deidara said and Temari smiled and waved as well.

Deidara walked down the hall, she past a corridor and saw Sasori…and another girl kissing him. Deidara went wide eyed and leaned against the wall felling her eyes swell with tears.

"Are you alright?" a voice came. Deidara looked up and saw a guy with black hair and black eyes. He leant a hand down and she took it and he pulled her up. "I'm Itachi," he smirked. Deidara wiped her unfailing tears from her eyes. "You know Sasori has always been like this playing the girls he dates, but if you need someone I'll be here, here's my number" Itachi smirked and walked off.

Deidara put the piece of paper in her pocket and headed towards the gym.

**-xXx-Sasori's POV-xXx-**

Sasori put his books and binders in his locker and grabbed his gym clothes. 'Shit I'm going to be late, damn teacher' Sasori cursed his bad rep. with the teachers. He sighed and closed his locker. He smiled knowing he had the next class with Deidara, he turned around and there was a girl in front of him breathing hard as if she had just run here.

"Are you ok?" he asked, all of a sudden the girl grabbed him and kissed him. It took a minute to click what was happening and he pushed her off him. "What the hell is your problem?!" Sasori snapped at her.

"Just doing Itachi a favor" she winked and ran off in the other direction.

Sasori looked at the direction she ran, he was so confused 'A favor for Itachi?' he asked himself inside his head. He made his way to the gym completely confused of the things that had happened.

-

Deidara sat on the top of the bleachers with Sakura, Temari, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten crying her eyes out. "Its ok Deidara everything will be alright" Ino said rubbing her back.

Sakura saw Sasori come out of the boy's locker room and walk up to Gaara. She glared at him but returned her gaze to the hurt Deidara. "Don't worry Deidara we're here for you" Sakura smiled weakly.

Sasori walked up to Gaara and the others, "What the hell did you do?!" Gaara and Kiba demanded.

Sasori looked at them oddly "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Gaara twitched and pointed to the bleachers and Kiba spoke up "Deidara is crying like made and we all know why and we want to know why you did that!"

Sasori looked up to the bleachers and saw the sobbing Deidara. "Hold on" he ordered his younger brother, he walked up to them.

"Deidara what's wrong?" he asked. She looked up her eyes red from crying, she stood up and pushed past him and walked off. Itachi walked up to her and said something and then put his arm around her shoulders and led her over to his crowd.

Sasori went wide eyed as it clicked in his head, 'Just doing Itachi a favor! That was planned and Deidara saw!' he yelled in his head.

Sakura stood up and slapped him, "What the hell is wrong with you, you don't just play girls!" she yelled.

"You don't understand I didn't kiss that girl, it was all Itachi's plan" he said a little pissed that his younger brother's girl just slapped him, but he would deal with that later.

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over to Gaara followed by Tenten, Hinata, and Ino. Sasori looked at his sister "Temari you have to believe me, I would never do that to anyone" he pleaded.

She shook her head "I wish I could believe you" she said before walking off.

Sasori's hands formed to fists, he turned around and walked over to Itachi and punched him in the face. Deidara went wide eye "What the hell?!" she yelled.

"Deidara," Sasori said grabbing her shoulders "You have to believe me I would never kiss another girl, you mean the world to me" he said. "It was set up!"

Deidara swatted his hands away about to cry "Get away from me you liar!" she yelled and tears spilling from her eyes.

Sasori picked Itachi up by the collar and punched him again. "You bastard you think this is funny!" Sasori yelled.

Itachi smirked "I told you to watch out, because now she's mine" Sasori punched him again.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHE BELONGS TO NO ONE!"

"MR.SABAKU!" a voice boomed. Sasori looked and saw Gai-sensei, "Put Mr. Uchiha down!" he ordered.

Sasori dropped him, "Go to the principles office, NOW!" he commanded. Sasori glared at him and then it shifted to Itachi. Sasori moved his gaze to Deidara and softened, his eyes filled with sadness. Deidara looked away and kept her gaze on the floor.

Sasori walked off and changed before he went to the principles office. Deidara walked over to Sakura "You ok?" Temari asked.

Deidara nodded "I'm fine, I just want today to be over" she groaned as Gai started the class.

-

"Deidara, Temari hurry up!" Ino and Sakura called up the stairs laughing.

They both ran downstairs, "Ok, ok we're ready" they laughed.

Sakura grabbed the keys, "Well let's go Hinata asked if we would help set the decorations up!"

Temari snatched the keys from Sakura's hand, "We don't want to get there in 3 seconds," Temari smirked.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at her and they all laughed and got into the car. "So Deidara," Tenten smirked evilly, "how was getting coffee with Itachi?"

Deidara smiled "it was good, he was very nice and such a gentlemen we're going out tomorrow night" she smiled more.

Temari drove into the drive way of the Hyuuga mansion. They all got out and walked to the door ringing the doorbell. Hinata answered the door smiling, "Hi everyone" she said letting them in.

"Wow Hinata looks like the decorations are all up," Temari said looking around.

"Yeah my mom, thought we should get it done professionally so we did" Hinata said softly.

Neji walked out of the kitchen and Tenten's eyes immediately turned to hearts "NEJI!" Tenten yelled. Neji looked at the direction the voice came from he went wide eyes as Tenten glomped him.

"T-Tenten…c-can't…breathe" Neji choked out as she hugged him tightly.

"Sorry" she blushed and released him.

Neji got up "I'm going to be practicing before the others get here" Neji said heading to his room.

Sakura looked around "God I love your house Hinata how come we've never been here before?"

Hinata smiled awkwardly, "HINATA ARE YOUR FRIENDS HERE!" s woman's voice called.

"That's why," Hinata sighed as her mother ran into the room.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Hyuuga pleased to meet you," she said hugging all of them. The doorbell rang again and it was Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kankuro, and Sasori walked in. Sakura looked at Deidara who turned her back to face them.

Sasori saw her and frowned, 'I didn't kiss her, I don't even know her!' he yelled in his head at the blonde he loved. "Well," Hinata began "Naruto should be here soon so let's all get in place" they all nodded and went into the living room.

Gaara stood by Sasori and looked at his brother, "You really are telling the truth aren't you?" he asked.

Sasori looked at him caught off guard by his question. "She means a lot to me and I don't why . . . I just met her, but she just is special" he said sighing.

"But she went out with…Itachi this afternoon" Sasori growled.

Gaara sighed "Sasori you just need to prove to her that you really do love her and are telling the truth and I've got an idea," Gaara smirked.

Sasori looked at him and Gaara leaned over and whispered something into his ear. Sasori's smirk matched Gaara's "That's an excellent" he said in reply.

Hinata turned off the lights in the living room as she heard the door bell ring once again. Neji walked into the living room and hide with Kiba. Hinata walked to the door and opened it. "Hi Naruto" Hinata said softly.

"Hey Hinata" the obnoxious blonde practically shouted. "So you ready to watch movies?" Hinata asked grabbing his hand and leading him to the living room.

"SURPRISE!!" everyone jumped out and screamed as soon as the lights went on.

Naruto laughed "Wow, a surprise party! This is so awesome!" Naruto said happily looking at all the decorations and the presents they brought. "Wow you guys are the greatest" he said smiling at them all.

"Well how about we cut the cake first" Hinata suggested.

They all went into the kitchen and Neji lit the candles. "All right Naruto" Sakura smiled.

Temari spoke up "Now make a wish and blow out the candles!" she cheered. Naruto closed his eyes and then took in a big breath before blowing making the flames disappear.

Sasori looked across the table at Deidara, she looked up at him. "Look Deidara, I am sorry why won't you believe me, I would never kiss another girl" Sasori said truthfully.

Deidara frowned "You know what I have to say to that," she said getting everyone's attention. She picked up the cake "Bullshit!" she said harshly smashing the cake in Sasori's face and walking off crying.

"You're such an asshole and a liar! I wish you were more like Itachi!" she yelled slamming the door behind her. Naruto looked at the now empty plate that had held his cake and then looked at Sasori. Naruto took his index finger and wiped it across his face getting some frosting and sticking it in his mouth. "It's delicious!" Naruto exclaimed.

Everyone turned to him and sweat dropped. Hinata had anime tears running down her face "It took me all afternoon to make that cake" she said softly.


	13. Forgiven

**A/n: Another Chapter to this oh so famous story lol, well I hope you all like it has songs in it, three to be exact, I guess you don't have to read the first two but the last one is important!! So I hope you like the chapter!! Please Review!!!**

Friday night…

Sakura and Temari sat in Sakura's room doing their make up for tonight's concert. "Sakura, Gaara said they have something in store for us and Sasori has been working on a new song all week" Temari spoke up as she changed into some black flair jeans with lace patterns on them.

Sakura nodded finishing up with her lipstick. "I wonder what it is," Sakura said curiously. "You know Deidara is going to meet us there with Itachi and Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, and Kankuro are going together" Sakura said changing into white jeans with a black lace design.

"Ready?" Sakura asked.

Temari nodded "We look hot" Temari smirked.

Sakura snatched the keys before Temari could grab them. "I promise I wont drive like a maniac" Sakura smiled.

Temari laughed "Fine, if I die though I'm coming back to haunt you" Temari joked and they both put their heels on and went down stairs and out to the car.

Sakura pulled up to the club and tossed the keys to the valley parking guy. She and Temari showed their passes "We're here with Gaara and Sasori's band, Nightmare" Temari and Sakura said together. He let them past and they entered the booming club, they looked around and spotted the table reserved for them and the others.

They sat down seeing Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Kankuro already there "Where's Shikamaru?" Temari asked looking around.

"He's back stage" Kankuro said taking a sip of his drink.

Temari groaned, "Hey guys" Deidara said happily as she approached their table with Itachi right behind her. He did not look happy to be there.

"Deidara" he nudged her, she looked back at him for some reason she hated it when he touched her.

"What?" she asked turning to face him.

"Can we leave yet?" he asked harshly.

"But Gaara and them haven't even come on yet" Deidara pouted.

"Point?" he asked.

Deidara rolled her eyes "Let's just hear them play ok, gosh" she said crossing her arms.

"How about we just get out of here and go back to my place?" he smirked.

Deidara just stared at him, "I already told you I'm not going to sleeping with you" she harshly whispered to him.

"Well, we'll see you guys around" Deidara waved and they went off into the crowd.

"Look its Gaara and Sasori" Temari said pointing at the stage as they went on followed by Neji and Kiba.

Kiba took his seat at his drums, "I LOVE YOU KIBA!" they heard Ino's voice from the crowd. They laughed and Sakura and Temari got up and searched the crowd for Ino.

She was near they front and they soon joined her, "Hey guys" she said hugging them.

An announcer came to the mic and began to speak, "Alright everybody, look who's back, Nightmare!" he called and the crowd went wild.

Gaara and Sasori picked up their guitars as Neji got his base. "NEJI MAKE LOVE TO ME!" they heard Tenten scream as loud as possible from the table.

Neji smirked and shook his head, lightly laughing at the brunette. "Alright everybody are you ready?" Sasori said into the mic, his eyes scanning the crowd till he found the blonde he was looking for.

"Let's get things started!" Gaara called out, the lights dimmed and the stage lights shown brighter then before and then they started. (Just so you know the band is SR-71)

_**Gaara**_

_I can be as humble as the next guy_

_Or I blink and make you crumble from the inside_

_I can be every nasty thing you ever dreamt a man could be,_

_**Gaara and Sasori**_

_Cause they all, fall down_

_Cause they all, fall down_

_**Sasori**_

_I can make you see the beauty of a new sun_

_Or I could be the source of your desperation,_

_I can be every nasty thing you ever dreamt a man could be,_

_**Gaara and Sasori**_

_Cause they_ _all, fall down_

_Cause they all, fall down_

_Jaded, dated, I'm the type you hated_

_Haunted, taunted, but I'm what you've always wanted,_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'm what you've always wanted!_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'm what you've always wanted!_

_**Gaara**_

_You can turn away like you don't even see me_

_Or you can smile and act you've got something I need,_

_But every night you go home alone and dream about being underneath me_

_**Gaara and Sasori**_

_Cause they all, fall down_

_Cause they all, fall down_

_Jaded, dated, I'm the type you hated_

_Haunted, taunted, but I'm what you've always wanted,_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'm what you've always wanted!_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'm what you've always wanted!_

_Can't you see through this disguise, can't you see through this disguise_

_And find the little boy inside,_

_I'm afraid of falling, fallin_

_Love is pain and now she's calling,_

_And she's jaded, dated; I'm the type you hated_

_Haunted, taunted but I'm what you've always wanted,_

_Yeah, yeah _

_I'm what you've always wanted,_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'm what you've always wanted,_

_**Everybody**_

_All fall down_

_**Gaara and Sasori**_

_I'm what you've always wanted_

_**Everybody**_

_All fall down_

_**Gaara and Sasori**_

_Cause I'm what you've always wanted_

The crowd went wild and Ino and Sakura were speechless. "Did they really just do that?" they asked Temari. She nodded smirking. Deidara was standing with Itachi mouth hanging open. Itachi had a scowl on plastered on his face 'Oh my god' she said to herself, 'that was amazing' she snapped from her thoughts when she felt Itachi's hand rest on her lower back.

A shiver was sent up her spine, she stepped away "Do you want drink?" she asked trying to get away. "I'm parched" she awkwardly smiled.

Itachi shook his head "No, I'm good…can we leave yet?" he asked yet again.

"Just a little longer" she protested and walked off staring up at the stage as they began the next song.

_**Gaara**_

_I'm everything you know_

_You wonder friend or foe,_

_I'm the burning in your throat when you swallow_

_**Sasori**_

_Then you spit me out_

_Stomach full of doubt,_

_Now you're faking every word out of your mouth_

_**Gaara and Sasori**_

_But you won't let go_

_It's all about control,_

_Understand I'm born to lead you will follow_

_**Sasori**_

_I don't wanna stay_

_I'm running away,_

_Don't you hear me when I say,_

_**Gaara and Sasori**_

_Goodbye…so long…nice try…I'm gone _

_You don't like being second,_

_I don't like being wrong_

_I won't forget the way you made me feel_

_I won't regret running away from here,_

_So I say good bye again,_

_So I say goodbye again,_

_**Sasori**_

_Now it's there to see_

_You've forgotten me,_

_Every since I was the prince among the thieves, _

_**Gaara**_

_So you hold me down_

_Strip away my crown,_

_Can't contain me knowing all the truth I found_

_**Gaara and Sasori**_

_Always thinking small_

_Helping me to fall,_

_Now your jealousy and hate consumes us all_

_I don't wanna stay, I'm running away_

_Don't you hear me when I say_

_Goodbye…so long…nice try…I'm gone_

_You don't like being second,_

_I don't like being wrong_

_I won't forget the way you made me feel_

_I won't regret running away from here,_

_You think you see the world_

_But you see nothing__**,-Neji and Kiba-**__** You think you see the world but you see**__**nothin'**_

_But time is only gonna make it worse in the end_

_So I'll say goodbye again,_

_Don't hit me with your fears_

_I don't fit with your ideas,_

_You missed what I'm about __**–Neji and Kiba-**__**missed what I'm about**_

_I earned my way out,_

_And in the end_

_I'll say goodbye again,_

_I won't forget the way you made me fell_

_I won't regret running away from here,_

_I won't forget the way you made me fell_

_I won't regret,_

_So I'll say goodbye again_

_Goodbye…so long…nice try…I'm gone_

_Goodbye…so long…nice try…I'm gone_

_Goodbye…so long…nice try…I'm gone_

_Goodbye…so long…nice try…I'm gone_

_Say goodbye again!_

There was even more applause and cheering this time. Sakura looked up at Gaara and smiled back at her. Neji and Kiba rested as Gaara let his guitar fall loose. Sasori walked up and took the mic "All right everyone, I would like to say something, over this past week I wrote a song to someone very important to me," Deidara froze and looked up.

"She's kind of mad at me for something that was not my fault, but I just want to let her know how I feel and her name is Deidara" Sasori said locating her sitting with Itachi looking straight at him. Gaara, Neji, and Kiba all got ready and began.

_**Sasori**_

_The fastest man in the world_

_Fast asleep at the wheel,_

_Nobody wants to be alone_

_So how did I get here?_

_When I look at you, __-__**Gaara-**__** When I look at you**_

_I see him staring through, __**-Gaara-**__** I see him staring through**_

_A wink and a smile_

_Cause he's been inside of you,_

_Is he all the things you…tried to change me into?_

_Is he everything to you?_

_**Sasori and Gaara**_

_Does he make you high?_

_Make you real,_

_Does he make you cry?_

_Does he know the way you feel,_

_Love is all around you_

_You're universe is full_

_But in my world_

_There is only you,_

_**Sasori**_

_I can still find your smell, __**-Gaara-**__** I can't still find your smell**_

_On my clothes and skin, __**-Gaara-**__** on my clothes and skin**_

_I can still see your face _

_When you're sleeping next to him,_

_Is he all the things you…tried to change me into?_

_Tell me does he make you high,_

_**Sasori and Gaara**_

_Make you real,_

_Does he make you cry?_

_Does he know the way you feel,_

_Love is all around you_

_Your universe is full,_

_But in my world_

_I had my fears, you let them out_

_Now, I wrap myself you like a blanket full of doubt_

_The darkness grows,_

_The sun light stings_

_He's your everything,_

_**Sasori**_

_Does he make you high?_

_Make you real,_

_Sasori and Gaara_

_Does he make you cry?_

_Does he know the way you feel,_

_Love is all around you_

_Your universe is full,_

_But in my world_

_You make high, __**-Gaara-**__** you make me high**_

_You make me real, __**-Gaara-**__** you make me real**_

_You make me cry, __**-Gaara-**__** you make me cry**_

_Now you know the way I feel,_

_Love is all around you_

_Your universe is full,_

_But in my world_

_There is only you, _

Now was the time when everyone went completely ballistic. Sakura, Ino, and Temari smiled madly crying with happiness. Deidara just stared wide eyed at Sasori. Itachi growled, Sasori grabbed the mic "I'm sorry Deidara it wasn't my fault, please believe me" he said sincerely.

Deidara smiled and let tears run down her cheeks, "I FORGIVE YOU!" she shouted happily. The spot light went onto her and Sasori set his guitar down and jumped off the stage and ran up to her picking her up and kissing her on the lips.

Deidara hugged him, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you I was just I don't know" she frowned.

Sasori kissed her again "I don't care you believe me now and that's all that matters" he said making her smile.

Everyone cheered and Deidara turned red, "Oh how I missed that" he whispered into her ear making her blush darken.

Itachi grabbed Deidara and pulled out a gun placing it to her head, everyone froze "You think you won didn't you Sasori, but I always win in the end…ALWAYS!" Itachi shouted.

Sasori just stared at Itachi, "Itachi, don't do it" Sasori ordered.

"You think I won't do it, don't you?" he asked looking at Sasori as he pressed the gun harder to Deidara's head. She shut her eyes tightly and tried not to panic too much.

"Freeze!" someone said placing a gun to Itachi's head.

The police grabbed his arms and put them behind his back and Deidara ran into Sasori's arms, he held her there and the police took him away.

"You think you can get away from me don't you Sasori, you're whole fucking family is going to pay for this!" he shouted before he was kneed in the stomach and taken away.

Deidara leaned on him letting the tears spill from her eyes as Sakura, Temari, and Ino ran up and tried to comfort her. Soon followed by Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, and Tenten "Is she ok?" Sakura asked.

Deidara just clung to Sasori not wanting to let go, "I think she'll be fine" Sasori said picking her up bridal style.

"Gaara can you get my stuff I'm going to take her home," he said noticing she fell asleep. He walked out to the car and put her in the passenger seat. Sasori sighed and went to the drivers side and started the car and began the drive home.

-

Sasori picked Deidara up and shut the car door with his foot. He walked up to Sakura's door and positioned Deidara to where he could get the key on the door frame. He unlocked the door and replaced the key, shutting the door behind him. He walked up the stairs and went into Deidara's room and placed her on they bed.

As he began to leave she grabbed his hand, "Don't leave" she said weakly.

Sasori looked down at her "I promise I won't" he said lying down with her as she rested in his arms as he held her close.


	14. Date Day Part 1: SasoxDei

**A/n: Ok, so someone is wondering what went on in the story well I'm just informing you that for the next couple chapters will be focusing on the other couples. Like Sasori and Deidara. Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari, Neji and Tenten, and Kiba and Ino. Then I will be getting back to the main pairing of the story I just wanted to get a little for the others ! Well thanks I hope you like this chapter it's got a nice lemon in it for ya!! Please Review!!!!!**

Sakura sat up and yawned stretching her arms, she looked around "this isn't my room" she said lazily, she looked down to see Gaara and then looked down at herself "oh yea" she smirked.

"Morning," Gaara's voice came suddenly, Sakura laid down on her stomach on his chest "good morning" she smiled back.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled up closer "well it's Saturday, what do you want to do?" he asked, "Well I don't know, Naruto and Hinata are going to the park today, Shikamaru finally asked Temari out and they're going ice skating at the ice skating rink by the mall, Ino and Kiba are taking Akamaru to the dog park and having a picnic there" Sakura said thinking.

"Tenten and Neji I think said they were going to the zoo, because Tenten 'persuaded' Neji to take her," Sakura giggled, "and I don't know what Deidara or Sasori plan to do today" Sakura said laying her head on his firm chest.

"Oh yea," Sakura said sitting up "and remember we're all going clubbing tonight" Sakura said happily, Gaara nodded "I remember" he said sitting up with her.

Sakura then got an idea, "Gaara," she said sensually, "what?" Gaara asked looking at Sakura who had a devilish smirk gracing her face.

"I know what we could do today" Gaara slightly glared afraid if what she had in mind, "and what is it?" he asked hesitantly, Sakura smile increased.

"Will you take me shopping?" Sakura asked rubber hands onto his well toned abs, Gaara twitched "Shopping?" he asked again.

Sakura nodded and pouted "please, I'll get you something you'll like" she said trying to get him to take her, "please" she pleaded again.

Gaara growled, "Ok fine but I better like it or…" he stopped and thought and then smirked "You can't sleep with me for a week" he said, Sakura's jaw dropped "what?!" she crossed her arms.

"Doesn't matter I know for a fact you'll like it" he smirked returned, "and you can't see what it is till later" she said smiled like a maniac.

Sakura jumped out of bed and got dressed, "Ok, I'm going to go home and take a shower and then get dressed, when I get back we'll leave" she said closing the door behind her.

Gaara just leaned back in his bed and closed his eyes 'shopping' he said a shiver went up his spine, now that he thought about it, he really had never gone shopping with Sakura, he gulped 'she better not be a psycho like Temari is with shopping' Gaara said to himself.

-

Deidara opened her eyes to be face to face with Sasori, she blinked and looked at his slumbering face, she smiled knowing he stayed here all night, "Sasori," Deidara whispered nudging him slightly.

Sasori groaned, "what is it babe?" he asked not even opening up his eyes, "it's morning" she said happily, "well actually its noon" she laughed.

He groaned again "do I have to get up?" he asked, Deidara smiled and sat up and then sat on him, straddling him.

He opened on eye and looked at her, "You could sleep all day, but then what would I do?" Deidara said sticking her lip out and pouting "and besides we don't have to get out of bed…I just don't want you to sleep".

Sasori smirked "are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked, Deidara shrugged "I don't know what you think I'm saying" she smiled sensually.

"You know I'm a bad boy, Deidara, are you sure you want that?" he said holding onto her hips, "I can handle myself" she said tracing his showing abs with her finger.

He brought her down and kissed her, "are you ready?" he asked, "hold on one second" she whispered and got up and went into her walk-in closet and closed the door.

About five minutes later Deidara opened the door and walked out, Sasori sat up mouth wide open.

Deidara stood in a tight black shortie shorts cop outfit, "Now Sasori-danna have you been a _bad boy_" Deidara smirked holding a stick whip.

Sasori smirked "oh yes Ms. Deidara I've been a _very bad boy_" he said, "Well that's not good is it?" she smirked walking up to him.

"I'm going to have to ask you to strip down to your boxers" Deidara said with authority. Sasori stood up and looked down at his blonde "I'm a _bad boy_ remember and I will only compromise with you," he said unbuttoning her top.

"Where did you get this" he smirked licking her ear, Deidara blushed and giggled, "Sakura picked it out for me when we were shopping, she said you would like it".

Sasori wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck "I don't like it…I love it" he said biting down slightly.

"Now, now" she said pushing him off slightly "I'm still the authority here and what I say goes because I'm law" Deidara smirked.

She looked down and saw her shirt was already ¾'s of the way open, Deidara shook her head "tsk, tsk we do seem to have a very bad boy don't we?" she asked herself.

"Now do as I say" Deidara ordered and pulled of his shirt and tossed it to the side, she blushed upon seeing he hard abs as perfect as she thought they would be.

"Your _job_ to overwhelming?" Sasori asked smirking at the reaction he got, Deidara walked up to him and looked him in the eyes "of course not" she said smiling back.

Deidara unbuttoned his pants and pulled the studded belt off and pushed them down, "now I'm going to have to _search _you" Deidara said slyly.

She walked up to him and placed a finger over his lips "not a word now" she said removing her finger and kissing him.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, 'what is she exactly going to search I'm only in…my boxers' he thought then smirked madly, as if on queue Deidara hands snuck down his boxers.

"What's this?" Deidara asked smirking as she grabbed Sasori's dick, he held in the grunt so she wouldn't be to satisfied, "Well, well I'm going to have to arrest you for carrying around a _big_ gun" she said tracing his abs once again.

Sasori wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up tossing her on the bed, "I don't think so I'm taking a hostage" he said getting on top of her.

"It's my turn to have fun" Sasori smirked ripping her shirt off and tossing it the ground, his lips made contact with hers.

Deidara opened her eyes when she felt him unclip her black bra and toss it along side her shirt, they broke apart and Sasori looked into her eyes "Deidara I just want to male sure you're completely positive about this".

Deidara blinked "of course I am" she said smiling, Sasori smiled and kissed her again lightly on the lips, "ok" he said smirking.

Sasori used one hand to pull her skirt and panties down in one swift movement, Deidara blushed madly never having been completely naked before any man before.

"Don't worry," Sasori smiled cupping her face, "I know it's your first time and I will make it special for you" he said making her smile.

They heard the front door open and shut, someone came up the stairs and they both paused holding their breaths when they heard a voice by the door.

"Don't worry you two I know your having sex, just grabbing my things and heading back over to take a shower, remember we're going clubbing tonight" Sakura said before they heard some rummaging and then she went back downstairs and left.

Deidara sighed and looked back at him, he looked down at her and smiled "you know you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" he said kissing her nose.

"And you're the most handsome boy I've ever met" she mimicked, he laughed "I'm not a boy, I'm a man about to make a woman out of you" he licked his lips making Deidara turn a darker red then before.

Deidara grabbed the lining off his boxers and pulled them down now feeling Sasori's hardening cock, "now for assaulting an officer I'm going to have to punish you" Deidara said turning him over to where she was on top.

"Punishment time Sasori-danna" Deidara smirked lowering her head and taking his dick in her mouth and began sucking hard.

Sasori couldn't help but give out a satisfied moan as her tongue roamed over it.

Deidara sat back up and smirked, Sasori looked at her as well "punishment over" she said pulling her hair out of the half pony tail it was in letting it all fall.

Sasori pulled her down and rolled then over where he was on top once again, his hands rested on her breasts as he gave them a tight squeeze.

One of Sasori's hands traveled down she smooth creamy stomach and found her now wet opening, he slowly slide a finger in, getting a gasp from his blonde, he looked at hr face to make sure he wasn't doing anything to hurt her in anyway.

Slowly he began to pump his finger in and out, Deidara moaned loudly as Sasori entered two fingers.

Deidara grabbed the sheets of the bed, panting Sasori soon removed his fingers and once again looked at her "you're sure?" he asked again.

She nodded just waiting for it to happen, "this may hurt a bit" he said grabbing her hand and holding it as he slid in.

Her grip tightened and he placed his hand on her face trying to sooth her, finally he was complexly in and they sat for a bit, "that wasn't so bad was it?" Sasori asked smiling at her. She glared at him and he continued smiling and kissed her forehead "now for the part you're going to love" he said positioning himself.

"Now darling you're going to have to work with me if you want the full extent of this pleasure," Sasori said to her, Deidara nodded "I know".

He nodded and placed his hands on her waist and began thrusting slowly into her, it took her awhile to get used to it but soon they were moving quicker.

Deidara panted, calling Sasori's name bring a bigger smirk to his face each time, they kept going faster and faster and her cum soaked his dick.

He smiled feeling him release inside her, Deidara just let out a loud moan of pleasure as they continued their love making.

-

Sasori sat up rubbing his eyes and looking around, he noticed it was dark out side and looked at the clock, 'we have to met them in an hour' he thought lazily.

He looked beside him and saw Deidara asleep naked, 'ah yes' Sasori said remembering their sex filled day 'best sex I've ever had' Sasori thought leaning against the bed post.

His movement disturbed the slumbering girl beside him and she sat up looking at him "what time is it?" she yawned, "9:00" he said looking at her uncovered chest.

"WHAT!?!" she yelled jumping out of bed, "we have to be there in an hour and I still have to get ready!" she yelled, "why didn't you wake me up earlier!" she yelled hitting him on the head.

She walked into the bathroom and he heard the shower start, he shook his head and began to talk to himself "I just got hit by a naked blonde I just had sex with" he sighed and got up and dressed in the discarded clothes.

"Hey babe I'm going to go home and take a shower and change, I'll be back when I'm done, ok?" he said waiting for an answer.

"Ok," she replied, he nodded and headed for the door.


	15. Date Day Part 2:NaruxHina

**A/n: Ok everyone just to make it clear, this is the same day as the last chapter with Sasori and Deidara, so just telling you I am going to go through everybody and what they did on this day before they go clubbing together!! Ok well I thought I should inform you all so there well this is the NarutoxHinata so I hope you all like it!! It was my first attempt at a NarutoxHinata thing so be nice !!! Lol please Review!!!!!!!!**

"Naruto it's such a lovely day" Hinata smiled looking out the window at the clear blue sky.

"Yeah," he smiled back. "Perfect day for a picnic" he said pulling to a stop. Hinata looked at him.

"We're here" he smiled getting out and walking to her side and opening the door for her.

Hinata blushed "Thanks Naruto"

Naruto grabbed the blanket and picnic basket from the back seat. "Shall we?" he asked with a smile holding his hand out to her. Hinata smiled as well and took it as they're fingers intertwined.

Naruto looked around "Hey look over there. That looks like a good spot" he said pointing beneath a cherry blossom tree. They walked over and Naruto shook out the blanket and laid it on the grass.

Hinata sat down and Naruto followed. "Well Hinata lets find out what you made for my hungry stomach" Naruto said excitedly as he dug through the basket.

"Hinata," Naruto said looking up serious.

Hinata blinked "Y-yes Naruto what's w-wrong?" she asked hoping he wasn't mad about something.

"I LOVE YOU!" he yelled hugging her.

Hinata turned bright red and Naruto pulled out the closed container of Ramen and opened it letting the smell fill his nose.

He grabbed the chop sticks and put some in his mouth and ate it. Hinata waited for the feed back then Naruto went wide eyed "This…is the **best** beef ramen I have **ever** had" he said looking so serious it would have scared you.

"Um…thank you?" Hinata said a little confused with Naruto.

"Hinata you're a great cook!" Naruto cheered shoveling down the remainder of the ramen.

Hinata laughed and grabbed an apple and bit into it. "You know Hinata, your the most amazing girl I have ever met" Naruto said looking at her.

She went red "Really?" Hinata said averting his gaze.

"Yup," he nodded. "You're so nice and cute, and you rock at cooking!" he smiled. "You're great! I mean I like Sakura, Temari, and the others but to me you surpass them all" he said winking.

Hinata's blushed darkened, "Thank you Naruto" she said smiling. He smiled "Hold on" Naruto said jumping up. "I'll be right back" he smiled and ran off to the car. Hinata sigh and smiled, and then she saw Naruto running back with something behind his back. Hinata blinked and tried to see what it was.

Naruto stood before her panting. "Here Hinata I got these for you" he said pulling a bouquet of white roses from behind his back and handing them to her. She just looked at them and held them there was a card and she carefully opened it.

She put the roses beside her and began to read the card;

_Hinata,_

_You are the sweetest and most beautiful girl I have ever met and I just want to show you how much you mean to me and show you how lucky I am to have you in my life._

_Naruto_

Hinata smiled and felt something else in the envelope. She held out her hand and a white gold ring fell out. It had a small diamond on in it and engraved in it was _'Know my heart is by your side_'.

"A promise ring" Hinata smiled looking up at Naruto.

"So you like it?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

Hinata nodded frantically "I love it" she corrected him.

"Thank you so much Naruto!" Hinata smiled hugging him tightly. She sat back down and put it on still smiling. She picked up the roses "Thank you so much Naruto, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me".

Naruto did his famous fox grin, "I'm so glad you like it" he said taking a bit of another apple.

Hinata stood up and grabbed Naruto's hand "I want to show you something too" Hinata said pulling him up with her.

Naruto stood up and folded his hand with hers. Hinata lead him into a small tree that covered part of the stream that ran trough the park. Hinata sat on the hill and took off her shoes and placed them beside her. Naruto did the same and Hinata went into the shallow stream.

Naruto looked around, "Hey this is really cool" he said walking into the knee deep water.

Hinata smiled and slightly splashed him "I used to come here when I was little, when I was mad at my father" she smiled.

"This place is totally awesome" he smirked splashing her back.

"Hey," Hinata laughed and splashed harder. Naruto splashed back again. Hinata moved to splash him back but tripped on a rock and fell on top of Naruto.

Naruto blinked as they resurfaced "Are you ok?" he asked holding Hinata above the water.

"I'm fine" she assured him.

Naruto gulped noticing how close they were. He swallowed and did the thing he had wanted to do for a long time, he kissed her. Hinata went wide eye and was shocked. Naruto broke away "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too" he said trying to apologize.

Hinata smiled and covered his mouth with her finger, "It's all right Naruto," Hinata said kissing him lightly.

They broke and sat on the edge of the stream, their legs resting in the cool water. They both lie down and look up as the clouds passed by and drifted off into a light sleep.

Hinata yawned and looked at the now dark sky. She sat up looking around "Naruto!" she said shaking him, he sat up still sleepy. "What time is it?" she asked.

Naruto looked at his watch "9:00" he said yawning. He blinked and then looked at his watch again "9:00!" he yelled and grabbed Hinata's hand. "We're going to be late and we're not even ready yet!" he panicked and they ran back to their stuff and gathered it.

Hinata grabbed the flowers and the basket, while Naruto got the blanket. They headed to the car with haste and put the stuff in the back seat. They jumped in the car and began heading back to Hinata's house.

Hinata looked down at her finger and smiled seeing the ring. Naruto looked over and saw this, and he leaned over and kissed her on the check. "You're the greatest Hinata" Naruto smiled. Hinata blushed madly and continued looking at the ring.

They pulled up to her house and Hinata got out and grabbed the flowers and the basket. "All right Hinata, I'll be back in an hour ok, so be ready, alright? See ya then" he smiled and then drove off.

Hinata smiled and walked back into the house setting the stuff down she headed for the shower.


	16. Date Day Part 3: ShikaxTemari

**A/n: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update TT.TT please forgive me I did not mean for it to be this long but I have school and it has homework!! ICK!!! Oh well anyhow onto this chapter it's my attempt at a ShikaxTemari!!! I hope you all like it!!! Please Review!!!!!**

"No." Temari said crossing her arms.

"You're so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed causing Temari to twitch.

"Fine if I'm so troublesome I'll just leave!" She shouted and began walking, but quickly Shikamaru grabbed her wrist.

"I didn't mean it like that. Come on, you really don't know how to ice skate and won't let me teach you?" He said smiling lazily.

Temari glared at him, "I thought you said normal skating not ice skating." she defended.

"Come on Temari, it's just like regular skating." He responded and they continued to argue in front of the ice rink. "Please Temari I would really appreciate it if you would come." Shikamaru nearly begged.

Temari raised an eyebrow, she looked around "There's not even anyone here, it's probably closed…fine." Temari pouted. Shikamaru lead the way and opened the door for her as she walked in. She stopped in her tracks and looked mouth agape and completely shocked.

"Sh-Shikamaru…you did all this?" Temari asked, smiling at him. He nodded and smiled as well.

"I had to pull a lot of strings, but I rented the whole rink, for just us." He said folding his arms over his chest.

Temari ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "And I thought you were just a lazy know it all." she smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Shall we?" The lazy Nin asked reaching out and offering his hand to Temari who clasped it tightly. Once they were inside the rink, and had laced up their ice skates, Shikamaru leaned over and helped Temari to her feet.

She took his hand and stood up slowly. "I think I can do this!" She asserted smiling, but then began to topple over. Shikamaru caught her easily, saving her from making an uncomfortable face plant in the mats surrounding the rink.

"So, finally something the great triumphant Temari can't do." Shikamaru laughed lightly smirking as he helping her up.

"Watch it!" She smirked back. "Or you'll have an ice skate up your ass." She added laughing.

"Here, I thought you might need these it gets cold in here." Shikamaru said handing her a pair of earmuffs and a scarf both in her favorite purple.

Temari smiled blushing. "Thanks Shika." He froze and looked at her eyes wide, slightly blushing. "What I can't have a cute nickname for you Shika babe?" Temari asked giggling, while smiling innocently. He shook his head,

"Just don't call me that in public." He said shaking his head and smiling back. "All right, are you ready?" He asked grabbing her hand.

He stepped onto the ice waiting for Temari to follow, but she started shaking her head.

"No…no, I don't want to do it anymore." she said in a sort of panicked tone.

"Temari, do you think I would let you fall?" Shikamaru asked looking at her questioningly.

Temari swallowed hard to try and moisten her dry throat. "No, I trust you." She responded taking his hand. Shikamaru lead her out into the rink slowly, as she clung desperately to his arm as if her very life depended on it.

He stopped and faced her "Okay, you're on the Ice." he said slowly releasing his hands from hers.

She stood for a moment "Hey look!" She said smiling triumphantly, but at that moment she promptly lost her balance, falling directly into Shikamaru's arms.

Temari growled and stomped on the ice, hard. She blinked for a moment before twisting her face upwards to see Shikamaru. "Um, Shikamaru…?" Temari asked trailing off.

"Yeah?" He questioned looking down at her.

"I'm kind of… stuck." She responded smiling. He sighed and pulled her skate out of the ice.

"You're so troublesome." Shikamaru said laughing, while Temari glared at him.

"I hate ice skating! Why am I doing this?" She asked yet again.

"Because I asked if you would come with me." He answered smiling, and Temari smiled back.

"Yeah, yeah. Well it is fun hanging out with you." She said looking at him. "Besides nothing could be cuter then you looking like a snow bunny" He smirked and she turned slightly red from the statement.

"Alright, now time for my special present." He said with a slightly excited gleam in his eye, and at that moment the lights dimmed so that only one light was resting on the two of them, spotlighting the couple in the middle of the rink. Temari look around and then started to hear music, she looked at him questioning and he held his hand out to her. She grinned taking his hand and letting him lead them slowly around the rink.

_Go on, go on_

_Leave me breathless,_

_Come on,_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_The day lights fading slowly_

_But time with you is standing still,_

_I'm waiting for you only_

_The slightest touch and I feel weak,_

_I cannot lie_

_From you I cannot hide,_

_And I'm losing will to try_

_Can't hide it,_

_Can't fight it_

_So go on, go on_

_Come on leave me breathless,_

_Tempt me, tease me_

_Till I can't deny this love and feeling,_

_Make me long for your kiss,_

_Go on, go on_

_Yeah come on,_

_And if there's no tomorrow_

_And all we have is here and now,_

_I'm happy just to have you _

_You're all the love I need somehow,_

_It's like a dream_

_Although I'm not asleep,_

_And I never want to wake up_

_Don't loose it, don't leave it,_

_So go on, go on_

_Come on leave me breathless,_

_Tempt me, tease me_

_Till I can't deny this love and feeling,_

_Make me long for your kiss,_

_Go on, go on_

_Yeah,_

_Come on,_

_And I can't lie_

_From you I cannot hide,_

_And I've lost my will to try_

_Can't hide it, can't fight it, _

_So go on, go on_

_Come on leave me breathless,_

_Tempt me, tease me_

_Till I can't deny this love and feeling,_

_Make me long for your kiss,_

_Go on, go on_

_Come on leave me breathless,_

_Go on, go on_

_Leave me breathless,_

_Go on, go on_

_Leave me breathless,_

_Go on, go on_

At the end of the song Temari looked at Shikamaru, "Um, Shikamaru?" She asked quietly, and he looked over at her in response.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked curious. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled against her lips momentarily before responding and kissing her back

"Shikamaru." she whispered happily leaning against his chest.

"Yeah?" He asked smiling at her.

"I love you." She declared blushing, his smile stayed and he leaned in and kissed her again.

"I love you too." He whispered back, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly.

"I like ice skating now." She laughed and smiled at him, completely content.


	17. Hospital

**A/n: ALRIGHT!! I'm finally updating this story!!! Aren't you all just ever so happy!!!! well I'm sorry for the long wait but I've been gone like half the summer and when I got back I was reading Bleach and watching it lol!! It's an awesome anime what can I say!! But second to Naruto!!! Well I hope you all like this chapter even though it's kinda sad!! OH WELL!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

Sakura walked into the house with a small bag smiling, "Thanks for carrying my bags Gaara" Gaara glared at Sakura's back.

"I don't even know half the stuff you bought" he complained heaving about 40 bags with him.

"We're late too, so hurry up and get ready, I'll see you in 20 minutes" Sakura smiled and walked upstairs. Gaara rolled his eyes and set the bags in the living room and went to his own house.

About 20 minutes later Gaara came back over sitting on the couch waiting for Sakura to come down. "Hi baby!" she smiled and jumped on him hugging him around the neck.

"Are you ready?" he asked irritated already. She nodded and got up and grabbed her keys.

"Whoa like hell you driving" he said snatching her keys from her hand. Sakura pouted and slumped following Gaara to her car. They both got in and pulled out heading towards the club they were meeting everyone at.

-

"Hey guys!" Sakura smiled running up to all their friends.

"Sakura!" Ino and Deidara cheered.

"How are you Sakura, your day going well?" Hinata asked smiling at them.

"Hell yeah!" Deidara smirked. "I got laid bitches" she snickered as they all giggled.

Gaara went to the table they were talking beside and slumped beside Neji. "You guys been here long?" he asked.

"No we were all late" Sasori said trying to ignore everything. "We all got caught up in what we were doing," Sasori smirked for his reason for being late.

All the girls just went into the mass crowd and started dancing. They all sighed they would be here a long time.

-

Weeks Later . . .

Sakura was asleep on her desk. Anko stared down at the girl completely out of it. "Oi, Gaara you worked her hard last night" she sighed placing her hands on her hips.

Gaara blushed slightly at the comment made in front of the entire class. Anko got an evil aura and pulled out a large wooden ruler.

"OW!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed holding her beating head. "THE HELL?!?" she looked around and saw Anko smirking evilly with a ruler in hand.

"Awake now Sakura" she smiled and tapped the ruler on her leg. "Now everyone we don't have too long before school is over. So don't go insane just yet, because final exams are coming up!" she said in a loud voice. Anko made her way back to her desk talking about how hard her exam would be.

Deidara rubbed Sakura's head where a large bump had now formed. "Ow" she had tears running down her face.

"You shouldn't have been sleepy" Kiba snickered and balanced a pencil on one of his fingers. Sakura glared at him and threw a book hitting him dead in the forehead. He fell back onto the ground all dizzy and such.

Gaara looked down at him and shrugged going back to whatever he was doing. "So class I'm handing out review packets. They are due next Thursday and I will NOT having any late packets! Do you understand?" Anko looked at the class getting nods from everyone.

She handed out the thick packets out and Deidara grabbed it and skimmed through it seeing what she was in for.

The bell rang and Sakura stood up and stretched. Gaara and Kiba got up and waved to the two girls before leaving the room. "Deidara what exactly are you going to do after school I mean this is your last year" Sakura wondered as they exited together.

"Art of course" she smiled and took out her portfolio and sketch pad. "Take a look for yourself" she adjusted her stuff to make sure none fell. Sakura flipped through it in total awe. Everything was flawless and perfect.

"My god Deidara you could be set for life" she said to the clearly oblivious blonde.

"Should I go buy some new colored pencils?" Deidara asked herself making Sakura sweat drop. "Can you believe school is almost over!" she said excitedly.

Sakura gave a small laugh "Maybe for you, I've got two more years"

"Maybe after we leave me and Sasori will get married!" she said dreamily.

Sakura smiled at her, "I hope so, you guys would have some hot babies" she snickered making Deidara blush madly.

"Now that I think about it, I've been seeing less and less of Sasori as it gets closer to the end of the year. I wonder what he's up to?" Deidara asked herself and Sakura.

"Well he is going to take over his dad's company. Maybe that's where he's going all the time" Sakura shrugged. "Well here's my next class see you later" she smiled leaving her blond friend to herself.

"Oh Deidara!" Sakura realized she was still holding her things. "Sorry" she laughed and handed them to her. Deidara nodded and waved before taking off again.

-

"School is almost over what are we going to do for the summer?" Tenten asked the other girls sitting on the hood of the car. Sakura gave out a huff from beside Tenten.

"Who knows? But we should go to the beach, that's always a good idea" the rest nodded the beach always did sound like fun.

"School is over in about two weeks how are we all going to get enough money to go to the beach?" Ino asked looking around at them.

"My parents can pay for the whole thing, you know my mom she does anything for me and my friends" Hinata sighed but then smiled at them all.

"That would be great!" Temari cheered standing up and stretching. "But you have to remember we don't ever have two weeks, it's one week and three days"

Sakura nodded. "Anyways Hinata ask about that and we'll have an awesome summer" they all laughed together. She looked around aware of the missing presence, "Anyone seen Deidara?"

"Kiba and Gaara said they were taking her to do something, I don't know what" Temari said catching a figure approaching them. "Hi, hi Sasori!" she smiled and waved to him.

"Hi Sasori" the rest said together.

"Hi," he replied and looked at them all. "I need a favor from you girls" he said looking down at the ground a little embarrassed. They all looked at each other and then back at Sasori.

He pulled his laptop out of his back and walked to the car placing it on the hood and opening it. It turned on and he pulled up a window and typed in an address. They all crowded around him and looked at the screen. All of them went wide eyed.

"Oh my god," Sakura said breathlessly.

"YOU WANT US TO HELP YOU PICK OUT AN ENGAGEMENT RING?!" Temari squealed. Sasori gave her a sharp look as to shut her up. She immediately did so.

"I want you guys to help me decide which one to get for her, it really doesn't matter the cost because I already have more then enough" he told them stepping away and letting them look at the wide variety.

"Defiantly something with birds" Ino spoke up clicking on a ring with said animal on it.

"That one is way too gaudy" Sakura said taking the touchpad with her own finger and clicking another one.

"Ok, that's like wearing a rock on your finger Sakura. It should be pretty and NOT weigh over a hundred pounds" Temari said taking the touchpad for her own and clicking one.

"NO! That one is ugly!" they all yelled.

Tenten pushed them all out of the way and used the touchpad and clicked on a picture and stepped back folding her arms with a smirk on her face.

"Its," Sakura began.

"Beautiful" the rest finished.

It was a white gold band with tiny birds etched into the band. It had three diamonds in the center. "This one!!" they all yelled pointing at the picture.

Sasori leaned in and got a good look at it and nodded. "I like it." He said simply and clicked on the button to place an order for it. "It should be ready in about a week" he told them.

They all giggled insanely and whispered amongst each other. Sasori looked at them all sternly, "Now you cannot tell her. I don't want this to be ruined because you guys can't keep a secret for a week, got it?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

They all nodded, "Of course we won't say anything!" Ino glared at him.

"No girl wants her engagement ruined. We're not idiots we would never be responsible!" Tenten huffed insulted that he thought they might say something.

"Whatever. Just keep it a secret got it" they all nodded and he closed his laptop and put it back in his bag before walking off.

Once he was out of view they all started giggling unable to contain they're enthusiasm. "How exciting Deidara's getting married!" Ino span around in happy circles.

"Aw I wish we could get married now" Tenten pouted and thought about Neji proposing to her and went into a dream land.

All the girls sighed as well and thought about their own engagements. "Won't it be wonderful" Hinata said resting her cheek upon her hand. They all nodded still in daydreams.

"Alright guy's lets head home" Sakura sighed. They nodded and Ino and Temari got into Sakura's car as Hinata and Tenten went into Hinata's.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Tenten called and Sakura pulled out waving back and drove out of the parking lot and drove down the street. As they stopped at a stop light Sakura tapped her index finger on the wheel and waited patiently.

Temari suddenly tensed. "Ah crap I have to pee!" she frowned and looked to see a gas station on the side of the street they were on. "Pick me up they're I have to go!" she laughed and opened the car door and ran across the side walk.

Sakura shook her head and laughed as did Ino. "She is so retarded sometimes" Ino sighed. The light turned green and Sakura pulled forward about to turn. Both Ino and Sakura went wide eyed as they saw the truck coming.

There were loud screams and the screeching of tires. Temari turned around wide eyed at what she had just seen. "SAKURA!!! INO!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as a person at the gas station called 911.

-

Temari sat in the hospital in a chair beside room 264 her head in her hands crying. Several people came running down the hallway and stopped seeing the crying blonde.

"Temari! Are they in here?" Tenten asked looking at the door. She nodded not looking up at them. Shikamaru walked beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Gaara and Kiba were the first to bust in and run into the room as the others filed in behind them. They're lie a damaged and bandaged Ino and Sakura in the two beds occupying the room.

"Sakura . . ." Gaara looked down at the sleeping pink head. Kiba just stood at the end of the bed Ino was in and stared unable to process this. There was no way this could have happened. No it seemed unfair! Why did everything bad have to happen to these two? His grip on the bed tightened and he glared at the bed.

Sasori ushered the rest out to let the two have the time they need to get things over with in their minds.

The room now empty except for the four. "Why" Kiba whispered. Gaara looked over at him. He couldn't see his eyes but he could tell he was angry. "Why these two?" Kiba asked again facing Gaara his eyes glossy. Gaara thought for the first time he was going to see Kiba cry.

"It's not fair" he said weakly. Gaara looked down and then back at the two. It wasn't fair. Bad things did seem to happen to these two. Thinking back to the incident with Sasuke he scowled. He shook the memory from his head and turned his focus to the door that had just opened.

A doctor walked in and looked at the two. "So you two close to the two girls that were in the accident?" he asked.

Gaara and Kiba nodded, "What's going to happen to them?" Gaara asked.

The doctor sighed and looked at the two girls. "Well, Haruno seems to be fine she just won't wake up. She's healing nicely but she hasn't opened her eyes since she's been here. We think she might be in a coma but it doesn't appear top be the case. Now Yamanaka is a more serious matter. I don't understand how she got the most damage. She was in the passenger's seat and Haruno was in the driver's seat where they were hit."

"She has suffered intense damage to her organs and at least 3 need replacing soon. She has only woken up once and she wouldn't stop screaming. We put her back to sleep and she hasn't woken up since. The thing about the surgery she needs is very difficult. There's only a 25 chance that she will live. If we do nothing she will die, but if there is even one mistake in the surgery she will die." He finished and looked at the two.

Kiba had a look of complete horror on his face. Gaara looked back at the blonde and frowned. He did not want her to die, he wouldn't admit it but he would miss the blonde's company. He hadn't understood why she was with Sasuke in the first place.

Kiba's hands formed into fists and he dropped to his knees punching the ground. The doctor looked at him sadly and decided to wait outside. Gaara looked painfully down at Kiba and saw drops of water splash against the tile.

There it was, Inuzuka Kiba, crying. He never thought he'd see it. Kiba didn't seem the kind of guy that could cry. "Kiba, I'm sure-"

"No it won't!! It won't Gaara" Kiba yelled obvious in his voice that he was indeed crying. "It's not going to be ok . . ." he shook his head placing it on the ground between his legs just wanting to be surrounded by darkness.

"It's not fair!! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" he yelled again making Gaara looked down to the ground unable to stare at his friend anymore. Kiba stood up and headed to the door throwing it open making a loud bang ring through out the hall. He stormed down the hall and left the shocked people in the hall.

Neji looked after Kiba and then into the room where Gaara was standing staring at the floor. They all walked in and looked at the two sleeping and there was nothing but silence. They had all heard the news and no one was in the mood to try and cheer up the bunch.

Slowly most left until it was only Deidara, Temari, Sasori, and Gaara. Deidara walked in between the two beds and looked at the two. She lowered her head rubbed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. "You guys better get better" she sniffed and turned to Sasori and both of them left.

"Come on Gaara" Temari said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute" he told her. She nodded and turned to leave and shutting the door quietly.

Gaara looked over at Sakura. The only noise in the room was the rhythmic beeping of the machine. He walked over to Sakura's side and looked down at her. She looked worse when you were closer. Cuts covering her face, who knew what else, was below hidden under the covers.

He grabbed her hand and held it with his own. "Sakura, get better" he said not able to find any other words. He walked back to the door with a solemn look on his face. As he grabbed the door knob he looked back at the two and then left the room.


	18. Surgery

**A/n: Yay for updating!!! Ok so I have still yet to decide whether or not to kill Ino or not. So I am going to take a poll I guess you could say. Please in your review tell me which you think would make this story better, because I ways to continue you it either way. Anyway please enjoy this chapter and please review!!! Thank you!!!**

"Inuzuka Kiba?" Anko called going down the role. She didn't hear a reply and looked up and around the classroom. "Where on earth is that boy?" Anko said allowed resting her hands on her hips. "Gaara have you any idea where your friend is?" she asked the red head who was looking around as well.

He shook his head, "No, sensei I don't know where he is" Gaara said softly.

-

Kiba say in a chair beside the hospital bed where the sleeping Ino lay. He had all the reviews from his classes in his lap. He looked up from his work as Ino's grip on the sheets tightened. Kiba got up and looked over her as her eyes slowly opened.

She looked over slightly and saw Kiba's face; he looked down at her pain filled face. "Ki-Kiba?" she whispered, wincing in pain as tears fell from her eyes.

"Ino what's wrong?" Kiba asked holding her hand and she held onto it painfully hard. But he paid no heed to his numbing hand. "Ino . . ." he said painfully, not from his thought. But from seeing her in so much pain.

Loud screaming rang through his years as her grip tightened. And the screaming got louder and louder. Three doctors ran in and began checking all her readings and then one of them got out a shot. They pulled up the sleeve of the hospital gown and injected her with whatever it was.

Not long after Ino fell back to sleep and her hand fell limp in his own. The doctors cleaned up and made everything back and orderly. They nodded to Kiba who just stared down at her. Droplets hit her face and slide down her cheeks. Kiba slumped down to his knees and placed her hand to his forehead and just laid his head on the bed beside her.

-

Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and Deidara opened the door to the room and walked in quietly. They were each carrying two vases, one of roses and the other of lilies. "Kiba what are you doing here?" Temari asked placing the one with roses on Sakura's side and the lilies beside Ino's bed.

He rubbed his face on the hospital sheets to get ride of the wetness on his face and looked up at them. "Nothing" he said looking back down at Ino.

"Kiba, you'll destroy yourself if you keep doing this to yourself" Tenten huffed placing her ands on her hips.

"I'm not doing anything-"

"She isn't going to die got it! There's no way she would ever leave us none the less you! No suck it up and just get on with the day. I'm sure she wouldn't want you here all the time crying by her bedside. She going to heal weather you're here or not. Now stop torturing yourself"

Kiba just stared at her a little shocked at this. He looked down at the ground in defeat. "Yeah, I know your right" he said almost painfully. "It's hard tho-"

"I don't want to hear you complain!" Tenten snapped and glared slightly at him. "The will to live is the strongest thing a person can have. And if you ask me she sure has a hell a lot to live for" Deidara and Temari we're slightly scared and back away from Tenten.

"Come on Kiba, why don't we take you out for dinner. You've been here all day I assume" Deidara smiled walking up to him and pulling his arm. Kiba nodded and looked down at Ino.

"Yeah, you're right I think I really need to eat" he laughed lightly. Tenten smiled and relaxed a bit. She went and grabbed his things and the four headed out the door.

-

Couple of days later. . .

Ino shot up screaming as she had many times before. Thrashing around in the hospital bed making things crash and fall. Sakura cringed slightly at the loud noise. She slowly opened her eyes and let her vision adjust to the white room.

She moved her head and looked over to where the screaming was coming from. Her eyes went wide with horror as she saw her blonde friend thrashing around in pain pulling out her own hair to try and ease it. Doctors ran in and tried to settle her and hold her down.

But unfortunately for them her case had only been getting worse. She punched a doctor straight in the face causing him to fall back. Tears formed in Sakura's eyes as she couldn't tear her eyes from the scene.

Suddenly Ino fell limp into the arms of one of the female nurses who laid her back in the bed pulling up the covers. Some of the others began picking up the fallen items. Sakura just stared at the now sleeping face of Ino.

A doctor turned and saw Sakura's eyes open. "Haruno has woken up!" he shouted as the others came around her and looked down.

"Ms. Haruno are you feeling alright? Can you sit up?" one of the nurses asked. Sakura nodded, she did not feel any pain. There was only a throbbing in her head.

"My head hurts," she admitted.

"Can you try sitting up?" the nurse repeated.

She nodded again and made to get up but nothing happened. Sakura went a bit wide eyed and looked around. Trying to urge her body to move but nothing happened. "I . . . I can't . . ." tears weld up in her eyes and she started breathing very hard.

"Why can't I move!!" she yelled.

"Calm down Ms. Haruno. Please just calm down" another nurse said placing a reassuring head on her forehead. "There is nothing to worry about, you have been asleep for quite awhile. You might just not be used to moving or have a temporary paralysis. There is no need to worry. We will figure everything out. Just try and move on your own but relax alright and call if you need anything" the nurse smiled.

Sakura nodded and turned her head and looked up at the ceiling as they all left. "Wait! One of your stay please and tell me what's wrong with Ino" Sakura said clearly. The nurse that had just talked to her volunteered to stay and explain the situation.

The door shut and the rest left. She made her way back to the hospital bed and pulled over a stool that the doctors normally sat on. "Well sweetie you see your friend was seriously injured and three of her organs need replacing. Soon they will give out completely and we're doing the surgery tomorrow. That is why when she is awake she is in intense nonstop pain"

"Unfortunately for her the procedure she needs is one of the most difficult and even the most skilled doctors only have a certain chance of completing it with the person still alive. Your friend . . . she only has a 25 chance of living" she said sadly.

More tears formed in Sakura's eyes as she turned and looked at the sleeping Ino again. They fell down her cheeks, "I'm sorry Ino" Sakura sniffed. The nurse looked at her sadly. "I'm so sorry this was all my fault" she cried more.

"Please don't die. You are one of my best friends; if you die I don't know what I'll do!" Sakura yelled to her.

"Don't you dare die!" Sakura yelled again. "Don't die and leave me here! You can't do that, don't be selfish and leave the people that love you! You got that! So you better not die!" Sakura sniffed her vision blurring from all the tears.

The nurse was on the brink of tears from just watching this. It was almost painful, "If you'll excuse me" she whispered and stood up heading out of the room to go blow her nose.

"You better not die" Sakura said weakly and looked back up at the ceiling.

-

Sakura stirred hearing the murmur of voices, she yawned and opened her eyes and looked around seeing Gaara and the others. "Sakura!" Deidara yelled hugging her.

"Deidara" Sakura smiled and looked up at Gaara who was standing above her. "Hi Gaara," she smiled sleepily. Sakura turned her head and looked over to the bed beside her too see it empty.

She went wide eyed. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Sakura screeched. "Where is Ino?!" she screamed even louder making Gaara and Deidara hold their hands over their ears.

"WHERE DID SHE GO?!"

"Sakura!!" Hinata yelled very, VERY loudly. She got everyone's attention them never having heard Hinata yell before.

Sakura strained to look over at her shy friend. "Sakura," Hinata voice was now back to its normal quiet level. "Ino is in surgery right now, we heard you had woken up so we were waiting in here while it takes place. There was only one person allowed to watch and we all knew Kiba should be the one" she said poking her fingers together.

Sakura blinked and nodded breathing heavily. "How are you?" Gaara asked placing a hand on her forehead and feeling her cheek.

"I'm fine. I just can't move apparently I have a temporary paralysis" Sakura sighed and looked off to the side.

"You had me worried." Gaara said quietly making Sakura look back at him.

"I'm sorry," she frowned and looked away yet again. "I should have been watching more carefully" Sakura said clutching the sheets tightly in her hand.

"At least you're alright" he said trying to make her feel better but all it had done was made her feel worse. Yes she was fine, but what about Ino. She shouldn't have gotten so hurt. She should have gotten worse and Ino spared, she wished she were the one in surgery rather then her friend.

-

Kiba stood on the other side of the surgery window and just starred at the unconscious Ino. She had to be strapped down just in case she woke up and started thrashing. It was almost most painful too see, it reminded him too much of the time Sasuke took her.

"Please be ok" he whispered looking at Ino's face.


	19. End of School Has Finally Come

**A/n: Ok, so I finally made up my mind and you will see the course of action I have taken for this story. I don't really know if it's coming to an end or not because I haven't decided if I have had enough of this story XD lol!! Well anyway pretty decent chapter . . . I hope.**

**Please Review!!! It would make this one very happy!!!!**

Sakura sat up with the help of a nurse. "Ah finally," she smiled and tried to stretch a bit.

"Don't be too active yet, you will be sore and your muscles haven't been used in a long time" the nurse smiled handing Sakura a glass of water. She nodded to the nurse and drank the whole glass.

"So, what about Ino?" Sakura asked the nurse looking down at her hands.

She stayed silent for a while and then let out a small breath, "Your friend in being held in a special room just in case they have to do something extra to try and help her"

"But you can check out as soon as you are ready to go, everything is clear and healthy. You can come visit her as well," she finished taking the medicine from the side table and leaving the room.

Sakura swung her legs to the side and steadily got used to standing again. Once she felt she had a handle on it she tried to walk and smiled when she walked with somewhat ease.

"Onto visit Ino!" she cheered and made her way to the door throwing it open and running into someone. She began to fall back but was caught by none other then Gaara.

"Where were you going?" he asked with a small smirk.

"To go see Ino of course, she's in some special room" Sakura told him as she wrapped her arms around him missing being able to do so.

Gaara followed closely behind Sakura as she marched down the hallway looking for this room that she assumed was by the operation rooms. Seeing Kiba standing beside a window and staring into it told them that that was where she was.

"Kiba!" Sakura called waving her arm.

He jumped slightly hearing his name. He turned and saw Sakura making her way over to him with Gaara close behind. "Hey, Sakura I'm glad to see you up. I was getting worried that you had been paralyzed" he said laughing lightly.

Sakura laughed as well, "I think someone would have died if that happened" she rubbed the back of her head. Gaara leaned against the wall and looked into the room to see Ino asleep hooked up to tons of machines.

"How is she doing?" Gaara asked his friend.

Kiba sighed and leaned on the other side not looking at her. "Not any better, in fact they say she's getting worse. They told me her chance of survival was now down to 15. They might even pull the plug, at least until he parents rethink it. They were here earlier" he informed them sadly.

Sakura walked up to the glass and placed her hand on it looking at her friend. "I'm sorry Ino," Sakura said leaning her forehead on the glass and letting her tears fall and hit the ground.

Sakura turned and looked at Gaara, "Could you please take me home" she said with tear filled eyes.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Just go get your things and I'll get the papers to release you" he said getting a nod from her. She walked back down the hall to her room and disappeared.

Gaara looked back at Kiba, "I know you feel horrible Kiba but imagine how Sakura feels she thinks this is all her fault"

Kiba nodded, "I know I feel so bad for her. I don't know what I would do in her position . . . if Ino dies . . . I don't even want to think about what will happen to her"

"Or what would happen to you, I've never seen you like you are when you're with her." Gaara said crossing his arms and looking up at the ceiling. "You want a ride home? Because I just have to fill out Sakura's papers," the red head said getting from his leisure position and turning to head for the desk.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute" he said before turning to the glass again and looking upon. He looked down and then turned away and made his way down the hallway.

-

Sakura sat in the back seat of the car looking out the window. As Gaara pulled up to Kiba's house there was no talk between the two, Kiba just got out and headed into his house.

Gaara looked back at Sakura who was still staring out the window. He sighed knowing she wouldn't want to be in the front of a car for a long time. Parking in the garage he went over and helped Sakura out of the car. Gaara walked Sakura to her house and she kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled sadly before walking in.

Gaara sighed and walked to his won house.

Sakura placed the vase of flowers on the side table when she heard Deidara practically skip all the steps. "SAKURA!" he yelled hugging her tightly, "I'm so glad your ok and that your back! So where's Ino?" she asked looking around.

"She isn't better yet, Kiba said that she's getting worse and that her chance of survival is now only 15" Sakura said her lip trembling slightly.

They both stayed silent for a bit until Sakura's stomach made a large growl. They both looked down at it and Sakura blushed as Deidara laughed. "Here let me make you something to eat you must be staring, that nasty hospital food is no good" she laughed making her way to the kitchen.

Sakura sat on the couch and turned on the TV as she waited for the delicious meal she could smell from the other room.

-

Two days later. . .

Sakura sat on her living room floor stretching like her doctors told her too. This would be the last day she would miss school from her injuries and she wasn't quite ready to go back. Sure it was lonely waiting for the others to get back from that hell called school. But she didn't want to go back.

She was relieved when she remembered the school year was almost over. All there was left was to take the final exams and then summer. Here first summer with Gaara and the others, wouldn't that be exciting. A frown came upon her face as she though about Ino. She still hadn't returned home or called. They hadn't even heard about her condition from the doctors.

Sakura sat up from her exercises and looked at the clock school would be over soon and everyone was coming over to watch movies. "I think I'll take a shower before everyone gets home" she said to herself getting up and making her way upstairs.

-

Sakura had just finished blow drying her hair when she heard the door bell ring. She walked out and slide down the banister and landed in front of the door. She opened it and smiled seeing Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Neji, and Naruto.

"Hey guys where's everyone else?" she blinked and looked behind them.

"Oh there coming. Deidara had to go to the store and the others are just throwing their stuff home before they come over" Tenten smiled and hugged her pink haired friend.

"Alrighty then come on in," she said stepping aside as the came in and crashed on the couch. Sakura laughed at her tired friends and soon just as they had said everyone was over. Almost dark they popped the movie in and Sakura sat in Gaara's lap as it started.

Just 20 minutes into the movie the doorbell rang again, "Oh must be the pizza I ordered" Deidara laughed getting looks from them all. She sweat dropped and was bonked on the head by Sakura as she passed her.

Sakura opened the door and went wide eyed. "I-Ino?" she gasped at seeing her blonde friend smiling in the door way. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sakura practically yelled and jumped on her hugging her tightly.

"I was so scared I though you were going to die! How dare you scare me like that!" Sakura yelled at her friend as she wiped away the falling tears. "Friends aren't supposed to make friends worry" she sniffed still trying to dry the unceasing tears.

Ino smiled sadly and hugged her. Deidara and Tenten jumped up and ran to her joining in on the hug. After they released her Ino looked past them in search of a certain dog boy. Seeing him at last Ino pushed past her friends and looked at her boyfriend.

"Kiba," Ino began but was immediately cut off by a kiss. She closed her eyes and tears seeped out as she kissed him back. She broke the kiss and look at him directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered burying her head in his chest.

Sakura smiled and leaned her head on Gaara's shoulder. "Aw Gaara everything thing is just working out perfectly" she smiled up at him.

"It is isn't it?" he smiled back down at her.

-

"Ah Miss Haruno I see you are feeling better it's nice to see you uninjured" Kakashi said as he began handing out the final exams. Sakura stared at him oddly and fearfully. "What is it?" he asked crossing his arms and looking at her with his one showing eye.

"Who are you?! And what have you done with Kakashi-sensei?!" Sakura yelled pointing at him wide eyed.

Kakashi sighed and just placed the test on her desk as she had her spazz attack. "What a psychotic little girl" she shook his head and continued passing out the tests.

Sakura huffed and looked down at their final exams, the last time she would be in this class" Sakura smiled happily thinking about summer and not to mention the end of school dance that she would be going with Gaara.

The bell rang and Sakura shot up from her nap. The great thing about exams, the day was only as long as the period you had for exams. "Oh my god, yes! Today is the day me and the girls go dress shopping!" she exclaimed clinging onto Gaara's arm with Kiba and Hinata walking on wither sides of them.

"I know won't it be exciting," Hinata said quietly holding her hands together.

"Well my dress is going to be red so get a red tie and a rose corsage, ok Gaara?" Sakura smiled looking up at him.

"Oook," Gaara laughed.

"Oh and Ino told me to tell you she is getting a purple dress, so that would mean . . .?" Sakura looked over to Kiba and rose a slender eyebrow.

"I get a matching tie and flower" he said patting Sakura on the head. "Don't worry Sakura, we may be guys but we're all over this" he yawned and placed both hands behind his head.

"Well then see you guys later we're off!!!" Sakura yelled grabbing Hinata's hand and dragging her off with a dust cloud following their trail.

Sakura slowed down and she and Hinata proceeded out the doors. "Oh my god Hinata when do you think Sasori is going to pop the question?" Sakura smirked looking at Hinata.

"What question?" a familiar voice came from behind making both girls jump. They both turned slowly to see their blonde friend Deidara.

"Oh ugh you know to ask you to the dance," Sakura said nervously.

Deidara blinked and tilted her head a bit, "I didn't think he would have to ask me, I mean we are going out" she crossed her arms clearly thinking deeply about this.

"Who really cares!" Sakura practically shouted trying to cover up her nervousness. "How about we just go to the car and meet Temari, Ino, and Tenten" she said rubbing her hands together.

"Sure," Deidara said as Sakura dragged the two off.

-

"Ino! Tenten! Temari!" Sakura waved as they all reached the car. "You guys ready to go shopping?!" she smiled wildly getting giggles from them all.

"This is going to be SO fun" Tenten laughed as she hopped in the back seat.

"Heck yes it is," Temari smirked sitting beside Tenten and followed by Sakura and Ino. Deidara sat in the driver's seat and Hinata sat beside her.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Ino cheered shooting her fist in the air and Deidara turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot.

-

Hinata was staring at a white dress when Tenten placed her hand on her shoulder and shook her head in a 'No'. "Hinata, you shouldn't wear white it's just not a dance color. You should try a nice pale blue" she suggested pulling her over to the section with the blue dresses.

"Like this," Tenten smiled and pulled out a beautiful sky blue dress with spaghetti straps, a tight top, and a flowing bottom with different layers of sheer. "This would look perfect on you" she held it up to her friend and nodded.

"Thanks, Tenten" Hinata smiled and moved towards the dressing room. "Just let me try it on and I'll be good" she assured and disappeared behind a door.

When she came out Tenten smirked. "Hinata you look fabulous" she smiled and clapped. Hinata blushed and went back in to take of the thing to purchase it. As she was back in the dressing room Tenten looked around the green section. She always thought that was her best color.

Tenten stopped as she saw a dress calling her name. She pulled a strapless dark green Chinese style dress and smiled this was exactly for her. Hinata walked up behind her and looked at the dress in Tenten's hand. "Oh my Tenten . . . that's gorgeous" she said breathlessly looking at the dress and smiling.

"You should try it on,"

"Of course I am. This thing is perfect!" she smiled and rushed over to the changing room and Hinata followed and waited till she came out.

"Tenten, it's perfect. You look absolutely beautiful" Hinata said happily as Tenten looked at herself in the mirror. "I really like it" the light eyed girl smiled.

"I love it. I think I have found a new love" she laughed and turned to Hinata and spun around.

"My god Tenten that dress is awesome!" Ino said coming towards them with a dark purple one in hand.

"Well try yours on while I change out of mine and let's see what you got"

Ino nodded and both Tenten and her went into a changing room. Tenten came out holding her dress and waited beside Hinata as Ino came out in a dark purple halter top strap with small sparkles all over the long dress.

Tenten and Hinata stared in disbelief. "Well?" Ino said waiting for a comment, "what do you two think?"

"You look great . . . better then great!" Tenten smiled and looked at Hinata to see her face. Hinata was a bit wide eyed and then smiled.

"You look perfect Ino" she said happily and Ino smiled brightly before running back into the dressing room to change back.

Temari, Deidara, and Sakura stood together looking for dresses. "What color are you getting Deidara?" Sakura asked as she searched through the red dresses.

"Sasori's favorite color of course" she smiled and filed through the black dresses. "Besides I look hot in black anyway so why not" she laughed as did Temari and Sakura.

"Would about you Temari?"

"I think I might go with pale purple, although I just spotted a sweet looking purple and green dress. She picked it up and showed the two, it was a nice and calm combination of purple and green and was strapless.

"Oh I like it would look awesome on you too Temari" Deidara said looking at the dress.

"Me too, it's pretty freaking sweet"

Temari smiled happily and looked at it again, "I'm going to go try it on so I know it fits" she said as she disappeared.

Deidara filed through the dresses once again and made a huge gasp, "Sakura!" she called and pulled on off the rack. Sakura looked over and smiled.

"Oh my god that is beautiful!" she squealed. Deidara held a black long in the back and short in the front elegant black dress with almost no back but the front went all the way up to the neck with a small whole right on the center of the collar bone area.

"It's beautiful" Sakura said amazed by it. "Now before you try it on you have to help me find one" she sweat dropped and turned back to her rack.

Deidara walked over and looked through them as well. "Oh Sakura would about this one?" she said holding one out for her friend to see. Sakura went wide eyed and took it in her own hands.

"Oh my god it's awesome" she said trying to hold in her squeal. She looked at the red cross strapped dress with a solid red dress of silk down to knee length and over it was a red lace pattern the went past the red silk.

Sakura smiled wildly and hugged it. "Dei, you're amazing!" she shouted at the top of her lungs and they hurried off to the changing rooms.

After each of them had paid for their dress they all giggled insanely. "This is going to be the best night of our lives" Temari smirked as the walked out of the store.

Sakura nodded and Deidara twirled around. "I know right" she smiled and jumped on Tenten.

"Of course it is" Tenten smiled and carried her friend.

-

Sakura sat in her brand new red dress and finished putting on her make-up. She pulled out some lips stick and ran it over her lips making them look even more luscious.

Deidara opened Sakura's door and looked in. "Hey are you ready?" she asked looking in. Sakura set down her make-up and grabbed her matching red purse.

"Yup," she smiled and stood. She looked at Deidara's arms and looked at her questioningly. "I though you were going to wear gloves?" Sakura asked.

"Well you see I was but I got really annoyed with them but I wanted to wear somewhat of gloves so I just cut a little past the finger parts. So it's like those arm things you know?" she smiled sheepishly. "It doesn't look bad does it?" she wondered looking at them.

"No it doesn't look bad, in fact I think it looks better," Sakura smiled at her friend as they both heard the door bell ring.

"Sounds like they're finally here" Deidara smirked and headed out the door grabbing her purse and then down the stairs. Sakura followed and they opened the front door to see both Sasori and Gaara.

"You ladies ready to go?" Gaara asked as he held his hand out to Sakura and Sasori did the same for Deidara. They looked out and saw the limo in front of the house and giggled madly. Gaara and Sasori sighed and laughed a bit as they lead their dates to the limo.

Sasori opened the door for them and got in last. Sakura sat down and saw the rest of her friends already inside. "Hi guys" she smiled and waved to them all.

Gaara sat beside her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful" he whispered into her ear making her blush lightly.

"And you look very handsome" she said back as the limo began to move and make its way towards the hotel the dance was being held at.


	20. Prom

**A/n: OMG the final chapter!! This story is my pride and joy my longest and most reviewed! Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews they made me very happy and I am very delighted you all liked this story. But alas it must come to an end and before you ask I will NOT be making a sequel and no amount of begging will change my mind. But PLEASE everyone review on this last chapter!!**

**I really hope you all like the chapter, I thought I could have done better but I don't know it was the best end I could think of. Thank you again!!! I love you all!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Sakura looked at entrance to the hotel where the prom was being held and could feel her heat racing. This was so exciting her first prom and she was here with Gaara and all her friends. Could life possibly get any better?

"Well shall we?" Gaara asked lending his arm to her and she took it and walked with him into the place following the signs and they saw the first thing to do was get your picture taken. Sakura straightened out Gaara's tie and then they both stood and smiled for the picture.

Gaara was about to walk off when Sakura grabbed his arm and looked at the others, "I want a group one too" she said making Gaara sign but he smiled. Temari and Deidara smirked and they all got in making the photographer pale at so many people in one picture.

After all their pictures were taken they continued into the colorful ballroom where loud music played and dancing was happening everywhere. "Sasori! Come on lets dace!" Deidara said dragging him to the dance floor.

"I know what I want to do" Tenten smirked and grabbed Neji by the tie and dragged him off with her.

They all sweat dropped and then Naruto looked at Hinata, "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight" he said with a smile and took her hand leading her off to the dance floor. Gaara looked back to see Temari and Shikamaru already gone.

"See you guys," Kiba gave Gaara a smirk and he and Ino went off. Sakura sighed and crossed her arms and looked up at Gaara.

"They all ditched us" she pouted.

"Yes but just think, now we have each other all to ourselves" he smirked grabbing her hand and around her waist. "And we can be as mushy as we want" he whispered into her ear and placing a kiss on her cheek. She giggled and smiled up at him.

"I love you Gaara" Sakura said leaning on his chest. "You make me so happy" she told him with a grateful sigh.

He pulled her with him into the crowd of dancers and they danced uninterrupted by anything. This night would be perfect and nothing bad could possibly happen not to mention the surprise she couldn't possibly wait for would come in due time.

-

"Alright everyone it's time to announce the King and Queen!" Tsunade smiled as the crowed went wild. Sakura's heart practically leapt and she saw Tenten and Hinata rush to her with Neji and Naruto close behind. They all started giggling insanely and Temari, Deidara, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasori, and Kiba came and joined the rest of the group.

"What are you laughing about?" Deidara asked, but they all just shook their heads.

"Oh nothing" Ino smiled.

"Now the King this year is . . ." Tsunade paused trying to make a dramatic pause. "SASORI!" she said getting a roaring cheer from the whole crowd. Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled her with him as he reluctantly went to the stage and Tsunade placed the crown on his head.

"Now for the Queen, this year the queen is . . ." she paused yet again, Sakura looked around seeing a lot of girls crossing their fingers but Sakura smirked knowing who it would be.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" Tsunade said happily as Hinata went blood red.

"Wh-what? Me? Bu-But why?" she asked. Naruto just laughed and shook his head as he pushed her forward.

"Are you kidding Hinata your like super pretty and like the nicest person on the face of the earth!" Sakura called up.

"Almost like everyone voted for you" Ino said after her and they all smiled.

Hinata felt like she was going to faint as she stood up there with Naruto and the crown was placed on her head. Sakura smiled at her friend, "Poor Hinata it really looks like she's having a heart attack"

Pictures were taken of the two couples for the year book of course. Sasori motioned for Tsunade and whispered something in her ear. A big smile came to her face and she nodded Sakura and Ino hugged each other almost unable to contain their excitement.

"I'm about to burst" Sakura squealed.

"Me too!" Ino mimicked her squeal.

"What are they doing?" Neji asked Gaara.

"I really have no idea" he said shaking his head. "I just try to flow with it, since I don't understand half the stuff they do" Gaara sighed and placed his hands behind his head.

Hinata put her hands to her mouth to try and hold back a gasp as Sasori got down on one knee in front of Deidara. Naruto was wide eyed as was the entire crowd. Deidara looked down at him shocked and somewhat nervous.

"Deidara," he began. "Since we're graduating this year I want you to marry me" he said pulling out the velvet box he had shown the girls. Deidara was completely wide eyed and speechless.

"I . . . I don't know what to say" she mumbled as red as a cherry.

"Say yes!" she heard Sakura yell from the crowd.

Deidara laughed a bit and placed her hand on Sasori's, "Of course" she smiled and an actual smile adorned his face as he stood and kissed her. The crowd of high schooler's went completely insane. The whole room was filled with applause and Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba had their mouths hanging open.

Sakura looked back at her red head and smiled. He pointed up to the stage and looked at her, "Did you know about this? How long was this planned?" he asked completely dumbfound.

Sakura giggled and pat him on the head. "Of course I knew about it sweetie, Sasori asked us what we thought of the ring and told us when and where he was going to propose. And if you must know it's been planned for a long time" she smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Looks like the future is unfolding" she whispered and closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Only one more year till life unfolds for all of us" she said to herself and smiled even more.

"What?" Gaara asked not having heard her.

"Nothing" she said and hugged him tighter.


	21. Special Thanks

**A/n: I just want to give you all special thanks. Really the reviewers are the most important things in a writer's life . You guys are really the greatest. I hope I wrote a story you will all love and thank, THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews!! You all make me very happy and seriously I hope you all enjoyed this story it is right now a record for me my longest and most reviewed story! **

**This note was because I accidentally deleted a chapter and I don't know if people can review again since there was already a chapter 20 but I deleted the note ' **

**Well anyways what ever. Again thank you all so much.**

**Now I am going to be working on my other stories but I would like to know if anyone has requests/ideas/or anything of the sort for some stories because it's easier to write for others when I get ideas. I know that's weird but that's how it works with this one.**

**Well please review on the last chapter!**

**I love you all:D**

**PEACE **


End file.
